La Bestia
by ammy94
Summary: Draco Malfoy tiene todo lo que podría desear: belleza, dinero, popularidad... Cruel y malvado, es víctima de una maldición que lo convertirá en bestia durante el resto de su vida... A menos que encuentre a alguien que le ame de verdad. Dramione
1. Capítulo 1

_**Nota de autora:** ¡Hola! Bueno, me presento antes que nada: soy Ammy, y soy ''algo'' nueva por aquí. Después de tener una cuenta de y llevar mucho, mucho tiempo por aquí, leyendo y adorando (un poco en la sombra) muchos de los Dramiones que se publican en esta página, he decidido animarme a publicar el mío. Aviso que soy tan nueva aquí, como escribiendo fanfictions, de hecho, este es mi primero, y también, creo que la historia más larga que hasta ahora he escrito, aunque por el momento, sólo tengo tres capítulos terminados, por lo que pido un poquito de piedad x)_

_Es claramente un Dramione, ya que creo es mi ''pareja'' favorita de Harry Potter. ¡Siempre supe que, en algún sitio, en algún lugar, puede que no en el libro, puede que tampoco en las pelis, esos dos acabarían juntos!_

_En fín, os dejo con la historia. Está basada/inspirada en la película Beastly (os la recomiendo muchísimo) que, a su vez, está basada en el libro de Alex Flinn ''Bestial'' (que también os recomiendo, sin duda), y éste, a su vez está basado en el cuento ''La Bella y la Bestia''. Voy a cambiar muchas cosas, pero más o menos, el hilo de la historia será el mismo. Aviso que los capítulos serán largos y la historia se va a desarrollar muy, muy lentamente, pero creo que es algo necesario, ya que, no puedo convertir de la noche a la mañana a Draco Malfoy en un príncipe azul que no diga tacos, ni sea un pasota total, ni odie a... Los hijos de muggles. Lo mismo ocurre con Hermione, a la que no puedo hacer que mágicamente (valga la redundancia) adore al que ha estado años y años detrás de ella machacándola con insultos y burlas._

__**Disclaimer:**______la mayoría de los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, todos salieron de la cabecita de J.k. Rowling, excepto tres o cuatro que ha sido necesario ''inventar'' para esta historia. Yo sólo me limito a adaptar la obra ''Bestial'' de Alex Flinn al maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.__

__Y, después de esto, me dejo de rollos. Enjoy! :)__

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Caminaba con la cabeza erguida sobre el resto del mundo. Como siempre, en realidad. A sus diecisiete años, Draco Malfoy sabía perfectamente que, si bien no era el dueño del mundo, una parte de Hogwarts estaba en su poder. Bien porque era el alumno más respetado y temido de todo Slytherin. Bien porque, su familia era una de las más ricas y poderosas de todo el mundo mágico. O quizá fuera porque era un secreto a voces que su padre, conocido mortífago, estaba al servicio del Señor Oscuro. El caso es que, su nombre siempre estaba en boca de todos.

Se dirigía al Gran Comedor, dispuesto a cenar algo (y quizá, quién sabe, molestar también a algún Gryffindor) junto con Crabble y Goyle, sus dos... Guardaespaldas, podría decirse.

No podían considerarse amigos, eran demasiado estúpidos para ello; y aunque siempre reían sonoramente a todo lo que Malfoy decía, sabía perfectamente que se limitaban a hacerlo automáticamente, sin prestar mayor atención a sus palabras. Sólo porque sabían que si no lo hacían, corrían peligro. Recorrieron pasillos atestados de alumnos más pequeños, que parecían no saber quién era él, al que no dejaban paso, y entorpecían la entrada por las puertas que daban a la sala.

-Tú, mocoso. -le escupió a un chiquillo que no debería tener más de doce años y que por error, se había puesto en su camino- Cinco puntos menos por correr por los pasillos.

El niño lo miró con cara de terror, y salió corriendo y lloriqueando. Le encantaba aprovecharse de su posición privilegiada de prefecto, más aún si era para machacar y hacerle la vida imposible a uno de esos Gryffyndors orgullosos y según decían por ahí, valientes, pero que a la hora de la verdad, solo llegaban a la categoría de patéticos lloricas. Como Potter y sus amiguitos.

-No me puedo creer que seas tan... Tan, despiadado, como para hacer llorar así a un pobre niño que no te ha echo nada. - hablando del cara rajada y sus secuaces... Ahí estaba Hermione Granger, dirigiéndose a él, atreviéndose a mirarle con desprecio, con su estridente vocecilla de rata de biblioteca.

-Déjame en paz -contestó él, sin ni siquiera mirarla. - Y no te atrevas a darme órdenes, asquerosa sangre sucia. -y sólo entonces, la miró de reojo con su acostumbrada altanería, mientras se alejaba, asesinándola con la mirada. Quería darle miedo. Aterrorizarla. Como la impura que era, debería respetarle. Estaba muy por encima de ella y su categoría... Social.

Hermione se quedó paralizada. Odiaba a Malfoy y sus odiosos aires de superioridad, solo porque fuera de Slytherin. Y aunque después de años y años de mofas e insultos por su parte, ya estaba habituada, todavía le caló ese ''sangre sucia'' que él le había dicho. No es que le importara, pero uno nunca acababa de acostumbrarse a esas palabras. Sus amigos la miraron comprensivamente:

-Esa estúpida comadreja... ¡Un día de estos le daré su merecido! -dijo Ron, cuya cara pecosa comenzaba a ponerse colorada por la rabia, tanto o más roja que su pelo, del color de las manzanas encantadas -Ahora mismo, le lanzaría una maldición y...

-Ya vale Ron -le interrumpió Harry, antes de que cometiera una locura. Conocía a Ron, y sabía que sería capaz de ir corriendo detrás de él hasta matarlo. Aunque, en realidad, la idea de perseguirlo no le disgustaba - Malfoy es imbécil, y lo sabemos desde hace mucho tiempo. -se dirigió a su amiga, que esperaba unos pasos adelantada, intentando no pensar en las palabras anteriores. - Lleva muchos años intentando asustarnos, pero estoy seguro de que no sabe hacer otra cosa que convertir piedras en murciélagos. Te envidia, porque eres mejor que él. -se acercó a ella, seguido por Ron, cuya cara había comenzado a recuperar su color habitual. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros - Vamos a cenar algo, creo que hoy había pudding de postre.

Y sin pensar de nuevo en el incidente ocurrido hacía pocos minutos, los tres amigos se dirigieron hacia las puertas del majestuoso Gran Comedor, donde todo Hogwarts esperaba.

* * *

><p>En el Gran Comedor, resultaba evidente el ambiente festivo que se respiraba por doquier: Halloween, y el Baile de Honor que celebrarían este año como evento extraordinario estaban realmente cerca en el calendario, y todo el mundo hablaba sobre ello. Las chicas de la mesa de Gryffyndor hablaban animadamente sobre qué tenían pensado ponerse, mientras los chicos reían nerviosamente entre ellos cuando en sus conversaciones era nombrada la chica a la que tenían pensado invitar.<p>

Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown habían rodeado a Hermione cuando entró en el salón junto a sus amigos, y la arrastraron a un sitio entre ellas dos.

-Oh, oh... -pensó Hermione. Cuando Parvati y Lavender te ''secuestraban'', era porque tramaban algo, y normalmente, tu solías ser el centro de ese plan malvado.

-Bueno _Mioni_... Dinos... ¿Quién es tu afortunada cita para el baile? -dijo Lavender con su carcaterístico tono de voz meloso, y de vez en cuando, hasta cargante. - Porque _Parv _y yo tenemos pensados unos peinados superideales...-Parvati también miraba emocionada, aunque no lo demostraba pegando saltitos ni chillidos estridentes como estaba haciendo Lavender en ese momento.

-Alto, alto -interrumpió Hermione, poniéndole una mano delante de la cara a su compañera de habitación, como si quisiera parar un coche muggle, o algo así. -No pienso ir al baile.

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirándola atónitas. Luego, la cara de Lavender fue cambiando progresivamente de su habitual cara de lástima, a una cara de ''conseguiré convencerte pase lo que pase'', creando unas expresiones faciales que realmente estaban divirtiendo a Hermione y a Parvati.

-Pero Hermione... -intentó convencerla Parvati, siendo interrumpida inmediatamente por la rubia.

-Eso _Mioni. _¡No puedes hacernos esto! ¡Es un acontecimiento super magnífico que nadie en su vida debería perderse! -dijo, pegando saltitos y provocando que algunas miradas viajaran hacia ella. Entonces, se puso un poco más seria. -Entiendo que no tengas pareja... Es una lástima que _Ro-ro _ya vaya a ir conmigo, pero... ¿Con quién sino? -dijo, refiriéndose claramente a Ron. Últimamente los dos parecían lapas entre sí.

-Chicas, lo siento, pero, tengo que adelantar muchos trabajos importantes, y no... -intentó explicar Hermione.

-Pero, ¡Hermione! Vamos... ¿No puedes dejar de trabajar ni un segundo? -preguntó Parvati, que realmente tenía ganas de ayudar a su amiga a buscar vestidos, plancharle esa maraña de pelo que tenía, maquillarla... Ese tipo de ''rituales'' que hacen las chicas cuando van a una fiesta. -Además... ¡El Baile es dentro de una semana y media! Tienes tiempo de sobra.

-De verdad. No puedo. -contestó Hermione, mientras se acercaba a la boca una cucharada de tarta de limón.- Los exámenes están cerca, y tengo un montón de cosas que adelantar si no quiero que se me eche el tiempo encima. En serio, no conseguiréis convencerme.

Parvati la miraba apenada, pero mucho más Lavender, aunque, poco después relajó su expresión y se dio totalmente por vencida, sabiendo que Hermione era muy testaruda, y no la harían cambiar de opinión.

En realidad, no es que tuviera tantas cosas que hacer. Bien pensado, sólo un par de ejercicios de Transformaciones, una redacción para Snape de tres pergaminos, y dos tomos de lecturas voluntarias para subir nota en Adivinación. Pero no, simplemente, no quería ir porque sabía que Ron y Lavender pasarían parte de la noche con las lenguas pegadas entre sí, y Harry estaría con Ginny, por lo que ella, que ni siquiera tenía pareja, se quedaría de sujetavelas, y lo único que haría sería estorbar. ¿Quién querría, además, ir al Baile de Halloween con la mayor empoyona de todo Hogwarts? Era una estupidez.

* * *

><p>Mientras, un par de mesas más lejos, en Slytherin, una conversación parecida tomaba lugar. Blaise Zabini discutía con un chico que tenía sentado enfrente sobre quién era la tía más buena de toda la casa, mientras Crabble y Goyle... Bueno, ellos simplemente discutían por los pasteles.<p>

Theodore Nott le preguntó entonces a Malfoy, a propósito de la conversación de sus amigos sólo un par de asientos más lejos, a quién pensaba invitar.

-Está claro -respondió él, dejando en la mesa la copa de plata en la que estaba segundos antes bebiendo su zumo de calabaza.- Todo Hogwarts sabe que Pansy Parkinson y yo vamos a ir juntos al Baile de Halloween.

No es que Draco Malfoy tuviera cierta predilección por esa chica, ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, ese era otro de sus ''no-problemas'': las chicas. Sabía que a cualquiera que invitara, le diría que sí, además, tenía miles de líos que no rechazarían en absoluto pasar de nuevo una noche divertida con él. Pero Pansy Parkinson estaba colada por él, y esto le ofrecía ventaja en el juego. No le apetecían más quebraderos de cabeza. Algunas veces, por mucho que se murieran por acompañarlo, las chicas se hacían las difíciles, y aunque fuera fingidamente, ello no le hacía la menor gracia a Draco. Le hacía malgastar tiempo, y miles de falsos elogios que sin duda, se ahorraba con Pansy. Además, sabía que la idea agradaría a sus padres.

Zabini, que había dejado de prestar atención al grupo con el que antes hablaba, se unió a la conversación que mantenían Draco y Theodore.

-Me gusta tu elección, tío. -dijo dirigiéndose a Malfoy, que soltó una carcajada en ese mismo instante.- Sin duda, llevar a una Slytherin al Baile es la mejor elección que podrías haber echo. No como algunos... Traidores a la sangre, que parece que prefieran ensuciar sus nombres saliendo con... Sangre sucias. -escupió las últimas palabras, como si realmente le diera asco el mero hecho de pronunciarlas.

El tema de la pureza de sangre, por más que el imbécil de Dumbledore se hubiera empeñado en erradicar, era algo que estaba muy presente en la vida social de Hogwarts, especialmente entre los Slytherins. Tampoco es que fuera muy común enredarse con impuros, pero a veces ocurría. Era el caso de una chica de esta casa cuyo padre era fiel seguidor del Lord Oscuro. Hacía poco, mediante rumores posteriormente confirmados, se supo que se había enamorado de un Ravenclaw procedente de una familia no mágica. Fue repudiada y abucheada por todo Slytherin, y ahora, únicamente era mirada por los pasillos con desprecio por parte de sus compañeros de Sala Común.

Fue entonces cuando recordó su encontronazo esa misma tare con la ''comelibros mayor'', la estúpida que se había creído suficiéntemente Gryffyndor como para acercarse a él. Asquerosa Granger.

-Sin duda Blaise, me has dado que pensar... -dijo Draco pensativo de repente.- Si Pansy me rechazara... ¡Siempre podría tener el comodín Granger! -y dicho esto, toda la mesa de Slytherin estalló en carcajadas, mientras Hermione, que lo había escuchado todo, herbía de rabia y furia mientras terminaba su cena.


	2. Capítulo 2

__**Disclaimer: **____la mayoría de los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, todos salieron de la cabecita de J.k. Rowling, excepto tres o cuatro que ha sido necesario ''inventar'' para esta historia. Yo sólo me limito a adaptar la obra ''Bestial'' de Alex Flinn al maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.__

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

¡Ese gilipollas de Malfoy! Cómo lo odiaba. Parecía que no tuviera suficiente con todo el entretenimiento que todos sus ligues le ofrecían, sino que, además, necesitaba burlarse e insultarla a ella para pasar el rato. Hermione caminaba junto a Harry y Ginny por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a la Sala Común, mientras intentaba seguir el hilo de la conversación que mantenían sus amigos y hacia balance al mismo tiempo de cuánto odiaba a Malfoy. Quizá fuera un 500%. O quizá más.

Fue entonces cuando tropezó con un ladrillo roto del pasillo por el que caminaban. De hecho, acabó besando el suelo y se hizo bastante daño, además. Pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta es de que acababa de traspasar a un fantasma, cosa que éstos odiaban muchísimo. Al menos, no era una persona viva, pensó Hermione. Hubiera sido mucho peor aplastar a alguien debido a la caída.

-Yo... Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. Tropecé y... -empezó a excusarse Hermione. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que al fantasma... O más bien a_ l_a fantasma a la que hubiera roto la crisma de no haber estado muerta, no la había visto nunca antes por el castillo. Los conocía prácticamente a todos los que por allí rondaban, pero, estaba segura de que jamás había visto a esta chica. No debía ser mucho mayor que ella y sus amigos, quizá como mucho tendría veinte años. Su piel, ahora trasparente, presentaba algunas cicatrices en la frente y las mejillas. Sus ojos, un poco aturdidos por el ''tropiezo'' parecían estar fuertemente maquillados de color negro en el momento de su muerte. Su pelo, ahora escondido bajo un puntiagudo sombrero de bruja con dibujitos de estrellas, le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero era desigual. Como si hubieran cogido unas tijeras y lo hubieran cortado de cualquier manera, de la forma más descuidada posible. No era fea, pero sin duda, era muy extraña. Llevaba una túnica verde azulado brillante, que hubiera resultado hasta bonita combinada con otros accesorios, y no hubiera estado tan raída.

-Oh. ¡En serio, no sabes lo que nos molesta a los fantasmas ser atravesados de esta manera! -dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño. Parecía enfadada.

-Tropecé con una baldosa del suelo, iba muy distraída... -intentó explicar Hermione. Detrás de ella, estaban Harry y Ginny, intentando también recordar algún otro momento en que hubieran visto a esta chica. Pero nada, estaban convencidos de que nunca antes había estado por Hogwarts.

-Parece que no lo hiciste aposta. -dijo ella, de repente, relajando la expresión. Su túnica rota ondeaba en el aire. - Muchos alumnos se han reído de mí, y creía que tú también querías hacerlo. -dijo, bajando la mirada. - Soy nueva por aquí, y todavía me pierdo por los pasillos. -explicó, para tranquilizar un poco a los tres amigos que ahora la miraban atentamente.

-No sabía que hubiera fantasmas nuevos por Hogwarts... -interrumpió Harry, que cogía de la mano a Ginny. La chica fantasma lo miró, y se acercó un poco a él.

-Por lo que sé, no es muy normal. Pero a veces pasa. -dijo ella, bastante seria. Su cara ofrecía cierto aire de misterio, pero éste sin duda desaparecía cuando veías el resto de su atuendo. Más bien parecía que estaba lista para asistir a una recogida de caramelos por Hogsmeade gritando ''¡Truco o trato!''. Sin lugar a dudas, se llevaría muy bien con Luna Lovegood, pensó Ginny.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó Hermione, intentando no parecer demasiado cotilla.

-Savina... Savina Roberts, creo que era. Ni siquiera recuerdo exactamente cómo era mi apellido. -dijo ella, esforzándose mucho por recordar.

-Bueno, Savina Roberts, encantados de conocerte. -dijo Harry. - Ellas son Hermione, Ginny, y yo soy Harry -señaló a cada uno de ellos con la mano.- Y ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos que ir a la Torre Gryffyndor. -Savina estaba quieta, en silencio, observándolos. No parecían malas personas.- Se nos ha hecho un poco tarde, y no queremos problemas.

Entonces, empezaron a alejarse. Realmente, parecía una chica simpática, sería agradable tenerla por el castillo. Los tres amigos se despidieron con una sonrisa, y se marcharon. Hermione se giró rápidamente, se disculpó de nuevo, y la despidió agitando la mano, a lo que Savina respondió con un giño de ojos a los tres amigos, que caminaban rápidamente hacia su Sala Común, intentando que no los pillara ningún profesor de guardia.

Lo que no sabían, era que la escena había sido observada. Vista por alguien que también se había demorado más de lo necesario en los pasillos después de la cena. Y con una sonrisa malvada, y un plan que seguro haría las delicias de sus compañeros, se dirigió a la Sala Común de Slytherin, sabiendo que la noche del Baile de Honor de Halloween sería sin duda alguna muy, muy divertida.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy se hallaba sentado en uno de los sillones de piel verde junto a la chimenea, intentando alejar de su pensamiento al Señor Oscuro, y los ''magníficos'' planes que su padre había trazado para convertirlo en mortífago en breve. Esa noche ni siquiera le había apetecido meterse en la cama de Pansy, si bien, una hora antes, ésta estaba a su alrededor haciéndole carantoñas y colgada a su cuello. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, y en lo único que podía pensar era en irse a la cama... Para dormir. Ser el príncipe de Slytherin era genial, todos te miraban, todos te prestaban atención, pero a veces, también necesitaba un poco de paz que por cierto, le resultaba bastante difícil conseguir.<p>

-¿A que no sabes con quién vas a ir al Baile? -preguntó Blaise, entrando ruidosamente por la puerta de la Sala Común, y sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos.

-Idiota, ya te lo he dicho antes. -contestó Draco. ¿Es que era sordo? ¿O amnésico directamente? Ya habían estado hablando de eso durante la cena. - Pansy se viene conmigo.

-De eso nada. -Draco estaba comenzando a cabrearse. ¿De qué iba toda esto? - Vas a ir con _Paulina, _o_ Catrina, _o_ Vitrina..._ O no sé cómo coño se llama.

Draco Malfoy ya se había levantado de su silla, dispuesto a partirle la cara a Blaise. Si eso era una jodida broma, no le estaba gustando. En absoluto. Estaba cerca, ya muy cerca del otro chico, cuando de repente, éste habló.

-Resulta que nos he encontrado... Más bien, _te_ he encontrado un aperitivo para el Baile. Algo que encontrarás muy, muy tentador... -dijo Zabini, al que aparentemente, la cercanía de un muy cabreado Draco Malfoy no le asustaba en absoluto.

-Habla -contestó el chico rubio, al que sin duda alguna, le encantaban los... ''Aperitivos''.

-Una fantasma. -¿para qué mierda quería él, Draco Malfoy, a una transparente, y muerta fantasma? Blaise Zabini se adelantó, sabiendo perfectamente la pregunta que en esos mismos instantes estaba cruzando la cabeza de Malfoy.- Una nueva. No está buena, pero debía tener unos veinte años cuando murió.

-Y con esto quieres decirme... -comenzó a decir Draco, que seguía sin intender la idea que el moreno llevaba en la cabeza.

-Con esto quiero decirte, que le gastemos una... Bromita. -dejó finalmente claro.- Ya sabes, algo especial para darle la bienvenida a Hogwarts como se merece.

Y entonces, la idea le gustó. Era malvada y cruel, no lo suficientemente para un Malfoy, pero lo suficiente como para que la gente lo recordara... Todavía más. En realidad, era una típica jugarreta de colegio, pero supusieron que sería bastante como para reír un buen rato. Aunque por supuesto, el gran premio, Pansy Parkinson, se lo llevaría Draco justo después del baile, eso estaba más que claro.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Hermione estaba realmente harta de todas las chicas revoloteando por aquí y por allá, que hablaban excitadas de su cita para el Baile, o de su maravilloso vestido, o del caro carísimo _eyeliner _que iban a utilizar siguiendo los consejos de la revista ''Corazón de Bruja''. Era horrible, ¡deberían preocuparse más por cosas útiles, como los estudios, y no en esas tonterías!

No obstante, si ella hubiera tenido una cita, supuso que también se habría sentido así. O quizá segura de ello, ya que había escuchado ciertos rumores de que un chico de Hufflepuff estaba pensando en invitarla a ir con él, pero ella no estaba realmente interesada, y, si bien la petición no llegó nunca, ella tampoco quería ir con él. Ella prefería encargarse de los adornos y los decorados para el Gran Comedor la tarde antes, y esa noche, quedarse a estudiar en su cuarto, o leyendo tranquilamente.

Draco estaba pensando en alguna idea brillante para acercarse a esa estúpida espectra mientras caminaba hacia la clase de Pociones. ¿Qué debería hacer? Seguramente no mucho, tenía claro que con su encanto y belleza natural, podía conseguir a la mujer que quisiera, incluso si estaba muerta y deambulaba por el castillo. Sólo necesitaba encontrarla, pero lo más seguro es que no andara muy lejos. Su padre lo mataría si se enterara del ''magnífico'' plan de Blaise, pero la verdad es que, una vez desarollado y explicado por completo, éste tenía bastante buena pinta. Si salía bien, medio Hogwarts lo recordaría durante el resto de su vida. No se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en el pasillo correspondiente a su clase, por lo que, menos cuenta se dio cuando chocó accidentalmente contra alguien.

-¡Eh tú, ves con...! -comenzó a gritarle Draco a la persona que se había metido enmedio de su camino, cuya estatura era un poco menor a la suya. Cuando bajó la cabeza para mirar quién era, se encontró con la mata de pelo despeinada y horrible de una chica, que al levantar la nariz con algunas pecas desperdigadas por aquí y por allá, dio la casualidad de que era Granger. - ¡Oh! Pero si eres tú. ¡Aparta, asquerosa sangre sucia! -le escupió con todo el desprecio del mundo y la empujó, intentando tocarla lo menos posible. La repugnaba tanto...

-¡Vaya, Malfoy, no sabía que existiera una alfombra roja por Hogwarts cuya exlusividad de paso te perteneciera únicamente a ti! -le contestó ella, con su tono de marisabidilla. Qué novedad.

-Veo que conoces la palabra exclusividad... Muy bien Granger, ¿quieres un cacahuete? ¿Dos, quizá? -dijo él, con una mueca en la cara, y poniendo una voz suave y sarcástica.

Hermione comenzaba a ponerse de los nervios. Cada encontronazo con Malfoy era como una olimpiada de ''a ver quién dice los mejores insultos'' o ''a ver quién aguanta más sin lanzarse una imperdonable''. Aunque la verdad, estaba segura de que, por su historial familiar, Malfoy sabía mucho de este último punto. Resultaba repugnante y... ¡Oh mierda! Llegaba tarde a su clase.

-Verás, aceptaría gustosamente tus presentes pero... Llego tarde a mi clase, y no me gusta perder mi tiempo discutiendo contigo.-y dicho esto, giró la cabeza bruscamente, casi pegándole con el pelo a Malfoy en la cara, y se alejó por el pasillo con la cabeza alta, muy alta, mientras el príncipe de las serpientes se quedaba con tres palmos de narices.

* * *

><p>Después de encontrarse con Granger, había estado el resto de la mañana con un humor de perros. Cuando Pansy se le acercó a la hora del descanso y se le colgó del cuello como hacía siempre, no la apartó, pero simplemente no le puso buena cara.<p>

-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó Draco, que buscaba con la mirada a la tal _Milvina_ o _Cretina_, o como fuera que le hubiera dicho Blaise la noche anterior.

-¿Sabes Draco? -dijo ella con voz seductora, antes de darle un beso en el cuello. -Estaba pensando... Todos los chicos van a regalarle flores a las chicas a las que van a llevar al baile y...

-¿Tú quieres una? Menuda estupidez, Pansy.

-Pero... -dijo ella encarándose a él, y poniéndole cierta expresión de niña pequeña haciendo pucheros.- He pensado que una orquídea iría muy bien con mi vestido... Es negro, y tan corto...

Draco no estaba prestándole mucha atención a la chica morena en realidad, pero lo de ''tan corto'' sonaba bien. Seguramente dejarían muertas a las demás parejas, sólo ellos resultaban perfectos el uno para el otro para asistir a este baile juntos.

En ese justo momento, el chico pegó un pequeño brinco y abrió mucho los ojos. Según Blaise, la chica que buscaba era transparente, llevaba una túnica verde extraña, y un gorro de bruja puntiagudo y muy feo. Si no se equivocaba, la descripción encajaba a la perfección con la de la chica que en esos instantes paseaba por la galería del castillo, justo enfrente de sus narices. Era ahora o nunca.

-Pansy, si te regalo una flor... ¿Te callarás y me dejarás tranquilo? -le contestó de repente a la morena, que se había sentado a su lado, y hacía ya ''maniobras'' para recostarse en sus brazos. Lo único que Draco quería hacer era largarse de allí, e ir a hablar con la fantasma.

-Sí. Quiero una orquídea. Una púrpura. La más cara que encuentres -sentenció Pansy.

Entonces, Draco se levantó del suelo bajo la atenta mirada del resto de Slytherins, la cara de chasco de Pansy, y la mueca sonriente de Blaise, y comenzó a andar rapido hacia los pasillos por donde acababa de ver al espectro.

Sí que era cierto que tenía unas pintas jodidamente extrañas, pensó, mientras daba grandes zancadas para aproximarse y ponerse delante de ella, cosa que no era demasiado difícil debido a su metro ochenta y cinco de altura.

-Oh, vaya. ¡Me has asustado! -dijo ella, cuando reparó en la presencia del mago. - ¿Quieres algo? -preguntó, cambiando inmediatamente el tono de voz por uno mucho más serio, y que no mostraba nada del aparente sobresalto que acababa de sufrir. Parecía realmente bipolar, pensó Draco; la típica chica que cambia de humor como de zapatos. O _cambiaba_.

-Verás... Te he estado observando últimamente... -dijo Draco, poniendo su mejor voz de Casanova. Actuar resultaba tan fácil... Sobretodo si posteriormente había premio. O satisfacción personal. O las dos cosas.

-¿Y? -interrumpió ella.

-Estaba preguntándome si te había visto antes por el castillo. De verdad, tu cara me resulta familiar pero... ¿Estás aquí desde hace mucho tiempo? -preguntó él. Por ahora, lo único que había conseguido era que ella lo mirara extrañada, pero luego cambió de nuevo su cara.

-Llegué hace poco. ¿Quieres algo más? -vaya, era un hueso duro de roer. Si no hubiera sido porque estaba muerta, y no era precisamente una belleza, Draco Malfoy la hubiera incluido en su lista de líos potenciales. Pero esto solo hacía el juego un poquito más interesante.

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo al Baile de Halloween dentro de un par de días. -le preguntó él directamente.

-¿Y por qué debería ir contigo, Draco Malfoy, siendo que podrías ir con cualquier otra chica? Los fantasmas no vamos a los bailes. Además, ayer te vi insultando a esa chica, Hermione Granger, y la verdad, no creo que fueras mi tipo de cita ideal.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Sin duda, empezaba a caerle mal. ¿Qué chiflada se atrevería a decir que él, Draco Malfoy, no era su cita ideal? Él era la cita ideal de cualquiera. Ahora sí que tenía un motivo justificado para engañarla, pero para ello, necesitaba conseguir que fuera con él.

-Oh, vamos... Esa... Chica -se detuvo un largo momento pensando en esta palabra- se pasa el día molestándome sin motivo alguno. Y claro que los fantasmas van a fiestas -dijo él, con una sonrisa blanca y perfecta, pero fingida.

-¿Y por qué, precisamente yo, debería ir al baile... Contigo? -cuestionó ella. Parecía algo más relajada, y ya no le ponía tanta cara de asco al hacerle preguntas. Perfecto. Casi, casi la tenía en el bote.

-Resultas... Interesante. Además, eres nueva por aquí, te mereces una bienvenida a lo grande. -y tanto que iba a recibir una bienvenida a lo grande si le decía que sí. Sería memorable.

-¿Por interesante quieres decir, rara? -le preguntó entonces ella.

-Pero, puedes ser rara en el buen sentido. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vendrás conmigo? Pasaremos un buen rato. -claro que pasarían un buen rato, sobretodo los Slytherin.

-Está bien. Sí, iré contigo. -zanjó Savina.

Por supuesto que iría con él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de autora:<strong> Hola, hola! Antes que nada, quería agradeceros muchísimo a las personas que me estáis dejando reviews... ¡Un millón de gracias! Significa mucho para mí, ya que no estaba muy segura que estar haciéndolo bien, pero parece ser que está gustando... Y aunque tan solo sean tres o cuatro personas las que me leen, ¡con eso me doy por satisfecha!_

_Así que, aquí os dejo con otro capítulo más. Como decían por ahí, Draco está jugando con fuego, y quién con fuego juega... Se acaba quemando. Ya veréis qué le pasa, pero lo que estoy intentando es que tenga una personalidad lo más fiel posible a la del libro y las películas. Totalmente malo malote. Y, por cierto... ¿Alguien quiere un cacahuete? x)_

_Me despido. Ya sabéis si os ha gustado... Click a ''go'' por ahí abajo para hacer feliz a esta humilde -y novata- fanficker!_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¡¿Por qué mierda hay una pringada transparente por ahí que va diciendo que va a ser tu pareja en el Baile? -le chilló Pansy, haciendo que la mitad de los alumnos que transitaban por la sala se giraran a mirarla, y casi dejándolo sordo a él, que brincó de su silla nada más escucharla. - Contéstame Draco, dime por qué.

Pansy se hallaba casi al borde del llanto. No tenía sentido. ¿Por qué él, Draco Malfoy, el Príncipe de las serpientes, la sangre más pura de toda la casa y su cita para el Baile, iba a dejarla tirada por una fantasmilla sucia y andrajosa de tres al cuarto?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones -le contestó él, con su habitual calma para esas situaciones. Para empezar, no quería montar una escena, las odiaba. Segundo, estaba demasiado ocupado planificando un par de jugadas de quidditch que llevarían a Slytherin a la victoria contra Gryffyndor la semana próxima. Y tercero: dijeran lo que dijeran, se rumoreara lo que fuera, Pansy y él iban a ir juntos a la fiesta de Halloween.

-Entonces, ¿es eso verdad? -dijo ella, todavía con voz chillona, aunque, quien la conociera como él, sabría perfectamente que ése era su tono habitual. Quería que se callara, joder. Últimamente su humor era tan pésimo que ni siquiera era capaz de aguantar a Pansy. Quizá tuviera que ver con el hecho de que su padre estuviera mandándole indirectas para que finalmente se uniera a las filas de Voldemort como mortífago. O quizá, la culpa era sólo de esos capullos del Trío Dorado, cuya sola mención le hacía enfurecer.

-¿Por qué yo, le pediría una cita a una asquerosa espectro, que ni siquiera está del todo muerta, que viniera al Baile de Halloween conmigo, siendo que te tengo a tí? -contestó por fín Draco, que ya se había cansado de tanto griterío. Así al menos, la chica se callaría, y quizá, con un poco de suerte, también pasaría la noche con él.

Pansy, boquiabierta, no sabía qué contestar. No le había dejado totalmente clara su respuesta, pero, era lo que ella había estado pensando. Como no había acabado de entender, volvió a preguntar:

-¿No se lo pediste? ¿Y por qué va diciendo por ahí a todo el mundo que se encuentra con ella, que ella es tu pareja y quien irá contigo en mi lugar? -fue progresivamente adquiriendo de nuevo esa voz chillona que le taladraba la cabeza. A él, y básicamente a cualquiera.

-No puedo controlar lo que cualquier desequilibrada diga de mí. -contestó él, con una voz relajada y seductora, totalmente ''Made in Malfoy''.- Tú y yo somos la pareja perfecta.

Ella lo miró pensativa. Hicieron falta unos cuatro o cinco segundos para que su cerebrito lo entendiera, y cuando esto ocurrió, puso una sonrisa cargada de falsa inocencia, se acercó a Draco y lo abrazó posesivamente.

-¡Sabía que era mentira! Se lo voy a contar a todo el mundo. -dijo ella, mientras Draco la soltaba rápidamente, sobresaltado ante la mención de la última frase.

-No lo hagas -contestó él.

-¿Por qué no? No lo entiendo Draco.

-Piensa un poco.-él comenzó a intentar explicárselo, pero quizá eso requiriera pequeñas pausas entre palabras complicadas, y frases muy, muy cortas. Sería como explicarle a alguien qué es el quidditch sin que supiera qué eran una escoba y una bludger. - ¿No crees que sería muy divertido que una perdedora fuera por ahí diciendo que va a ir a un importante baile con tu cita? -continuó él.

-Ajá.

-¿Y no crees, que sería genial aparecer en el baile contigo, cuando ella cree que soy su pareja? Es un clásico. Se llevará una buena decepción. -zanjó él. Pansy reía tontamente, mientras se sentaba encima de sus rodillas, como una niña pequeña, y después lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en los labios.

-¡Eres tan, tan malo! Te quiero, Draco.

-Tú solo mantén la boca cerrada, y todo irá bien. -dijo él, mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la boca de Pansy. Ella lo frenó poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-Claro, pero, será mejor que nunca intentes algo así conmigo. -dijo ella.- Nunca sería lo suficientemente tonta para caer. -y Draco asintió, obedientemente, mientras eliminaba la distancia entre ellos dos y se convencía de que esa noche, se había llevado el premio.

* * *

><p>La noche del Baile, Hermione Jane Granger se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de la Sala Común de Gryffyndor, fingiendo que hacía algo. Lavender había secuestrado a <em>Ro-Ro <em>durante la mañana y suponía que ahora mismo los dos se habrían transformado en el monstruo monobucal que solían ser cuando estaban juntos. Harry le había preguntado si quería irse con él porque no quería dejarla sola allí, pero ella contestó que no, alegando que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Realmente, Harry necesitaba pasar tiempo a solas con Ginny, y qué mejor que un paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts juntos. Si hubiera ido, solo los hubiera molestado.

Así pues, ahí estaba ella, a la que ya no le quedaban más deberes por adelantar, con el peludo gato que tenía por mascota observándola desde la alfombra que quedaba al lado de la silla, y que aparentemente, estaba tan aburrido como la propia Hermione. Si tuviera un televisor en esos instantes... No es que ella estuviera muy acostumbrada a verla, además, tan solo tenía oportunidad de verla en verano mientras estaba de vacaciones con su familia, en el mundo _muggle, _donde habían antenas y repetidores pero, lo cierto es que resultaba un invento magnífico para ratos como ese en el que era necesario algo de entretenimiento.

Miró el reloj: las seis y media de la tarde. Ese día la cena sería servida un poco antes en el Gran Comedor, a las ocho, para que el Baile diera comienzo a las nueve en punto de la noche. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida sobre los pergaminos que poblaban la inmensa superficie, cuando escuchó que alguien bajaba las escaleras de los dormitorios.

-¡Oh! ¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Neville Longbottom un poco asombrado. A pesar de que fuera casi invierno, fuera no hacía frío, de hecho, hacía un día perfecto para salir a dar un paseo o de excursión, por lo que la mayoría de alumnos habían abandonado el castillo-¡Es domingo, y en unas horas es el Baile de Halloween, y...!

-Bueno... Tenía ciertas cosas que hacer, y tenía que quedarme aquí.-explicó Hermione.-Tú... ¿A dónde vas?

-Ehm, yo, esto... -baciló Neville ante la pregunta, poniéndose un poco colorado, y rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente con una mano.-Iba a ir con Luna Lovegood a dar una vuelta por ahí, quiere mostrarme unos Duendecillos del Lago que según ella, son muy simpáticos y son amigos suyos.

Hermione sonrió ante la respuesta de Neville. Realmente, esos dos hacían muy buena pareja, y tanto el uno como el otro, necesitaban a alguien con quien pasar más tiempo a solas.

-¿Y bien? Tenéis disfraz para el baile, ¿no? -preguntó ella de repente, no queriendo avergonzar más al pobre Neville con ese tema, e intentando desviar su atención hacia otra cosa.

-Oh, bueno... Aunque no es obligatorio ir disfrazado, alguna gente sí que va a ir así, los profesores nos han animado mucho respecto a ese asunto -aclaró Neville.- Yo estoy convencido de que no, pero me parece que ella tenía disfraz de algo cuyo nombre no recuerdo -dijo refiriéndose a Luna.

Advirtiendo que estaba retrasando a Neville y que por su culpa, lo haría llegar tarde a su cita, Hermione se despidió de él con una sonrisa, y éste salió velozmente por puerta de la Sala Común, mientras ella, que seguía allí sentada, se autoconvenció de que, si en dos o tres horas no había encontrado nada más interesante que hacer, iría al Baile. Sola, pero con su orgullo Gryffyndor y la cabeza bien alta por delante.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de autora:<strong>__ Hello otra vez! Qué tal? Bueno, aquí tenéis un capítulo más. La verdad es que al comenzar este fic, pensé que resultaría una tarea ardua y cansina, pero, me está resultando absolutamente todo lo contrario: no os negaré que lo mío me cuesta escribir cada capítulo, pero disfruto mucho haciéndolo, y manejar a los personajes no está siendo tan difícil como pensaba._

_Entrando ya en términos de la historia... Bueno, me tiene realmente preocupada el hecho de que creo que el desarrollo de la historia está siendo leeento, leeento, lentísimo, al menos por ahora, y aunque __que ya me habéis dejado reviews (gracias, gracias, gracias mil!) me habéis dicho que os gusta, tengo un poco de miedo de que os aburráis con estos primeros capítulos, aunque soy consciente de que eran necesarios para introducir la historia y a los personajes. En el siguiente capítulo ya va a haber un poco más de ''movimiento'', lo prometo!_

_Por cierto, NI SE ME PASA POR LA CABEZA ABANDONAR la historia. Voy a tratar de terminarla antes de que acabe el verano, ya que es ahora cuando dispongo de suficiente tiempo (calculo que tendrá unos 20 capítulos) así que, no os preocupéis, porque no os voy a dejar __tirads__ con la historia a medio acabar ;)_

_Un beso muy fuerte, y, os agradezco de nuevo vuestros reviews y comentarios. Sois geniales! :)_

_**P.D:** Click a ''go'' para ayudarme a controlar mis ataques de locura posesiva contra Draco Malfoy xDDD_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Tan solo una media hora antes de comenzar el Baile de Honor de Halloween, Draco Malfoy se hallaba en los dormitorios de los chicos de la casa Slytherin. Después de la cena, se habían reunido allí todos, básicamente para alardear de a quién llevarían como cita, qué tenían pensado hacer después de la fiesta (la mayoría habían estando sopesando la posibilidad de robar algunas botellas de whisky de fuego de la despensa y coger una buena borrachera donde McGonagall no pudiera encontrarlos) o más simple todavía: a quién se llevarían después a la cama.

Entre el griterio y las risas, Crabble y Goyle, que asombrosamente, decían haber encontrado también pareja (a no ser que se acompañaran el uno al otro, cosa que a Malfoy no le extrañaría en absoluto), se peleaban estúpidamente sobre la manera correcta de atarse una corbata o una pajarita, y se pegaban y empujaban entre ellos para intentar atársela al otro bien, mientras éste se escabullía y le gritaba cosas como ''¡Así no, lo estás haciendo mal!''.

-Memos.-pensó Draco, que en esos instantes había empujado a un niño pequeño y se había colocado delante del espejo, robándole el sitio para admirarse. Valía la pena: su figura alta y delgada estaba vestida con una túnica de gala nueva, de excelente calidad y seguramente, cuyo precio sería el más caro de toda la tienda. Su pelo rubio, casi blanco, estaba perfectamente peinado, y parecía que, el llevarlo engominado hacia atrás, como solía hacer cuando era más pequeño, resaltaba sus facciones finas y sus ojos azul iceberg, casi grises.

-Ey, tío -le dijo Zabini mientras se giraba para rebuscar en su baúl.- Si no fuera porque sé que eres la pareja de Pansy... -miró entonces hacia arriba, como si estuviera pensando- Y de esa otra flacucha... ¡Ya te hubiera llevado a un rincón oscuro! -bromeó estúpidamente con socarronería. Draco le rió el chiste, aunque no le había hecho ni puta gracia. Blaise tenía un humor bastante especial, y era necesario comprenderlo y aunque sabía que estaba muy bueno, no le gustaba que se lo dijera un tío.

Los demás sí rieron descaradamente. Excepto Theodore Nott, que estaba sentado en su cama, junto a la ventana, también con su túnica de gala nueva, pero callado y pensativo, mirando la nieve que caía fuera. En realidad, siempre era así. Hablar mucho nunca había sido una de sus mejores virtudes, y aunque no siempre iba con él y su grupo y siempre se mantenía un poco alejado, a Draco le caía bien, y le parecía un tío legal. Quizá también influyera el que fuera sangre limpia, pero por algo había acabado en Slytherin.

-Ey, por cierto.-dijo alguien por ahí.-¿Y eso que se han inventado las tías este año de las flores? ¿A qué ha venido?-preguntó uno de sus compañeros mientras terminaba de vestirse y colocarse la pajarita en otro espejo. Draco tampoco lo había comprendido muy bien, ¿por qué a las chicas les gustaba que les regalasen flores, que se marchitaban y se morían, cuando podrían obtener por ejemplo, un beso de él, que seguramente duraría mucho más? De todos modos, conocía a Pansy, y sabía el espectáculo que podría armarle si no le regalaba esa noche lo que le había pedido, por lo que la tarde antes, había llamado a un elfo doméstico y, después de humillarlo y ridiculizarlo un rato (seguro que a Granger le encantaría cuando se enterara), le había encargado el recado:

-Una orquídea. ¿Sabes lo qué es? -le había preguntado Draco lentamente, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño o a un tonto, agachándose hasta llegar a la altura de la aterrorizada criatura que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos.- Una flor. Una orquídea. Púrpura. Y no me decepciones.

-Sí, señor Malfoy -había dicho el elfo, y después, chasqueó los dedos y desapareció de la habitación con un ¡plof!

Así pues, encontró una cajita brillante y plateada, que supuestamente contendría la flor en su interior, en el cajón de su mesita de noche esa misma tarde. Ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla, pero no le importó porque estaba convencido de que su encargo había sido realizado satisfactoriamente. Si no, le pegaría una paliza a ese elfo doméstico, y todos serían un poco más felices ese día.

Cogió la cajita, la guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica, comprobó en el espejo que sus dientes eran tan perfectos y blancos como siempre regalándose una sonrisa torcida a sí mismo, y salió de la habitación seguido de sus amigos, dispuesto a encontrarse con Pansy.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en las habitaciones de Gryffyndor, en las de las otras casas de Hogwarts, las escenas que se sucedían no eran mucho más diferentes, la verdad: chicas histéricas porque su vestido no les ajustaba tanto como querían y requerían reducirlo mágicamente a toda prisa, adolescentes peleándose por un hueco en el espejo, pero que se daban por vencidas cuando otra les pegaba un codazo y hacían que medio bote de máscara de pestañas se desparramara por su cara... Y en las habitaciones de los chicos, el panorama también era parecido, aunque sin duda, las dosis de gritos y alboroto se veían claramente reducidas a risas cómplices y algún que otro comentario gracioso.<p>

Hermione estaba tirada en su cama, vestida con un chándal azul marino que utilizaba como ropa de estar por casa, o para esas noches de invierno en las que se dedicaba a leer al lado de la chimenea de la Sala Común hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Observaba divertida a Ginny rebuscar en su baúl, prácticamente metida de cabeza, como si se hubiera zambullido en una piscina, gritando nerviosamente algo acerca de unos zapatos de tacón perdidos. Mientras, Lavender, que estaba claramente emocionada (como siempre, en realidad), pegaba saltitos y agitaba los brazos, provocando que una chica que por desgracia estaba a su lado, acabara con media cara cruzada por un trazo de pintalabios rojo.

-¡Oh, Lavender! Mira lo que has hecho -se giró la chica con cara de enfado, mientras acercaba la varita a su cara y borraba hábilmente la mancha, dejando en perfectas condiciones el resto del maquillaje de sus mejillas.

-¿De verdad no quieres venir, Herms? -preguntó Ginny a su amiga, que sin duda solo observando se lo estaba pasando genial. Aparentemente, la pelirroja había encontrado los zapatos que buscaba, y en ese mismo instante los estaba tirando al suelo dispuesta a ponérselos.

-De verdad de la buena, Ginny. Yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí -contestó Hermione con toda la sinceridad del mundo, mientras se encogía de hombros, aunque no parecía triste ni desconsolada - Pasadlo bien vosotras, ya habrá más Bailes de Halloween para mí.

Y dicho esto, todas las chicas salieron de la habitación como una jauría, mientras Ginny se giraba antes de cerrar la puerta para mirar a su amiga con cara apenada.

-Estaré bien. No te preocupes por mí -y le guiñó un ojo sentada desde la cama.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy había planeado encontrarse con Pansy en una de las galerías cercanas al Gran Comedor un poco antes de las nueve y media, para entrar triunfalmente cogidos del brazo y que todas las miradas se dirigieran a ellos esa noche. Como ella misma había prometido, el vestido de la chica era corto, y tan ajustado que apenas podía respirar, pero estaba tremendamente buena, pensó Draco.<p>

Se colocó enfrente de ella, y le dio la caja plateada con la flor en su interior, esperando que pocos segundos después, la chica se tirara a su cuello y lo besara apasionadamente. Pero la reacción de ella, no se parecía nada en absoluto a lo que Malfoy esperaba:

-¡Imbécil! -le chilló Pansy, mientras le estampaba la caja en el pecho fuertemente. -¡Yo no quería esto, nunca escuchas nada de lo que te digo!

Draco no entendía una mierda, pero cuando miró lo que tenía en sus manos, lo comprendió. En la caja había una flor blanca, no púrpura como Pansy Parkinson había pedido. Y era una rosa, en lugar de una orquídea. ¡Ese puto elfo doméstico se la había jugado! Cuando lo encontrara al día siguiente, lo estrangularía y haría picadillo con sus restos, y después lo serviría en la mesa de Gryffyndor.

-El estúpido elfo se equivocó -intentó explicarle él, pero sin mucho éxito. Pansy ya estaba montando en cólera hacía un buen rato.

¡Ni siquiera había tenido la... decencia de comprarle él las flores!

-Pero... Es bonito, ya te regalaré otra cosa otro día -intentó convencerla Draco, tendiéndole de nuevo la cajita con las flores, pero que ella rechazó.

-No las quiero. Son vulgares. -de un manotazo, Pansy tiró la rosa al suelo, y caminando rápidamente, dando grandes zancadas con unos tacones que resonaban en el suelo de piedra del castillo, la joven morena se alejó de Draco, al menos, hasta que estuviera segura de que se le pasaría el enfado.

No supo por qué, pero el chico se agachó para recoger la flor, que había quedado un poco dañada, y se la guardó en el bolsillo, supuso que como prueba para demostrar la inutilidad de los elfos domésticos empleados en Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Creía que resultaría sencillo, pero Hermione ya había deborado (un poco a su pesar) prácticamente todas las revistas que las hermanas Patil y Lavender habían dejado tiradas por toda la habitación, creando una especie de alfombra de ''Corazón de Bruja'' y ''El Mago de tus Sueños'', y sin embargo, ya estaba aburrida de nuevo, sin saber qué hacer para pasar el rato. Ella misma había decidido no ir al baile, pero sin embargo, se sentía patética por estar tirada en una habitación vacía y en chándal, sin nada que hacer, cuando podría estar pasándoselo bien allí abajo.<p>

Y cuando ya estaba casi a punto de conjurar un ''¡_Accio_ helado de chocolate!'' para pasar la noche deprimida como Merlín mandaba, le volvió a la cabeza la idea que tan solo un rato antes, cuando se había encontrado con Neville, le había cruzado por la cabeza y que había desechado por creerla demasiado estúpida.

* * *

><p>En el Gran Comedor se respiraba un ambiente festivo, y parecía que todo el mundo había olvidado los asuntos de la guerra, Lord Voldemort y los ataques de los mortífagos para centrarse en bailar, reír con sus amigos y simplemente, divertirse. La orquesta amenizaba la velada desde un entarimado dispuesto especialmente para la ocasión, y muchos de los profesores allí presentes, aunque fingían estar vigilando a los cientos de jóvenes que en esos momentos llenaban la sala, también se lo estaban pasando realmente bien. Harry Potter intentaba seguir los pasos de baile que Ginny daba graciosamente a su lado, mientras un poco más cerca de donde estaba la música, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom reían y chocaban las manos en un extraño baile que la chica rubia parecía conocer muy bien.<p>

-Enternecedor -pensó Draco Malfoy, mirándolos con asco a todos en general. La mayoría de la gente no se merecía estar en esa sala, ni siquiera estar en Hogwarts o... Quizá ni siquiera existir. Y cuando este pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, la imagen de la sangresucia también hizo una pequeña aparición fugaz por su mente. No la había visto, así que, lo más seguro fuera que estuviera lloriqueando estúpidamente en su habitación, más sola que la una, lamentándose, y su sola imagen lo hizo sentirse realizado y orgulloso de sí mismo, aunque él tampoco es que hubiera echo nada en especial. Esta vez había reservado toda su maldad para la freaky transparente de turno, a la que por cierto tampoco veía cerca.

Desde lo de la dichosa flor, Pansy también había desaparecido, así que, Malfoy tendría que buscarse algún otro entretenimiento mientras ella se arrepentía de haberle gritado y volvía corriendo a sus brazos, lo que seguramente llevaría un rato. Se giró para buscar a alguno de sus amigos, pero supuso que estarían ocupados... En otros menesteres.

Y entonces la vio: estaba sentada en una esquina, y observaba a la gente, como si quisiera analizarla y estudiarla detalladamente. Su pelo estaba pulcramente sujeto en un elegante recogido, y su vestido, de color gris claro, era sencillo, pero marcaba un cuerpo delgado y esbelto que estaba seguro no había visto en su vida por Hogwarts, o al menos, no creía recordarlo. Y su cara...

Su cara estaba tapada por una jodida máscara que no le dejaba ver nada. ¡Estúpido Baile de Halloween! Draco Malfoy se maldijo por no saber quién era la chica misteriosa del antifaz de plumas de colores, aunque si Pansy no aparecía, siempre podría intentar averiguarlo más tarde, en su dormitorio, después de una _visita guiada_. Se acercó a ella, con paso lento y elegante. Como otra mucha gente, él no llevaba ningún tipo de disfraz, ni nada que ocultara su rostro, por lo que seguramente ella sí que sabría quién era él. Se le ocurrió algo en ese mismo instante, y agradeció ser alguien de mente rápida.

A medida que se acercaba, el pequeño fragmento que la máscara mostraba de la cara de la chica mostró una boca abierta, sorprendida, quizá por el hecho de que Draco Malfoy se acercara a ella. O quizá por el hecho de que Draco Malfoy se acercara a ella con la habitual mirada seductora que utilizaría para cualquiera de sus líos. El caso es que, una vez estuvo a pocos pasos de ella, bajó la mirada y supo que esos ojos grandes y marrones, expresivos, que le miraban con algo que se parecía al asombro, y que casi llegaba a la incredulidad, le recordaban a alguien, pero no sabía a quién.

* * *

><p>Fue entonces cuando los gritos y el alboroto que Pansy estaba armando buscándolo lo despertaron de ese extraño trance en el que se había sumido pensando en quién era la chica misteriosa. Si Parkinson lo pillaba allí, con otra, lo mataría. Tampoco es que le importara lo que ella pensara, o le hiciera, ya que estaba convencido de que no le tocaría un pelo, pero no quería más dolores de cabeza esa noche, y menos tener que escuchar la estridente voz de Pansy Parkinson gritándole cosas sin sentido otra vez. Con la ''broma'' que le iba a gastar a la fantasma, era suficiente.<p>

Así pues, y antes de que su histérica cita llegara para arrastrarlo, Draco sacó del bolsillo de su túnica la ahora perjudicada flor que Pansy había rechazado, y sin mediar palabra, se la entregó a la atónita joven que la aceptó vacilante. Sin darse cuenta de que en su túnica se habían quedado prisioneros dos pétalos caídos, y sin darse cuenta de que esa chica alucinada era Hermione Jean Granger.

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson llevó a Draco al centro de la pista de baile a empujones. Quería que todo el mundo los viera juntos, y, ¿qué mejor que estar en el foco de toda la fiesta? Justo cuando se disponía a agarrarlo para comenzar un baile lento juntos, apareció por enmedio de la multitud una figura transparente, vestida con sus mismas ropas extravagantes y su sombrero que el chico conocía muy bien. Joder, ni siquiera se había dignado en arreglarse un poco, pero... ¿Qué esperaba? Era una fantasma freaky.<p>

Entonces, fue él el que se agarró a la que realmente era su cita, y la besó apasionadamente, mientras Savina los contemplaba. Se había hecho el silencio en el Gran Comedor.

-Draco... Te quiero tanto... -dijo Pansy Parkinson en sus labios. Malfoy se apartó de ella en esos momentos, y al levantar la cabeza, miró a la chica fantasma con su habitual mueca de desprecio en la cara. Todo el Gran Comedor observaba, pero sin duda alguna, Blaise Zabini y una gran parte de Slytherin se las había arreglado muy bien para quedar en primera fila y ver el espectáculo como debían.

-¿Qué estás mirando? -dijo él mientras se aproximaba a la chica, que flotaba en el aire. - ¿Realmente pensaste que alguien como yo iba a invitar al Baile a alguien como tú? -sin duda, una bienvenida a Hogwarts no era una bienvenida si Draco Malfoy no estaba por el medio, y se lo estaba demostrando. Sin embargo, ella no parecía triste, ni afligida. Ni siquiera parecía afectada, sólo estaba allí, parada, mirándolo con una mirada intensa.

-¡Perdedora, perdedora, perdedora! -comenzaron a jalear algunos Slytherin, seguidos por gente de otras casas pero, sin duda, ningún Gryffyndor. Eran demasiado buenos y blandengues como para reír una gracia.

Y entonces, algo extraño ocurrió. Para Draco Malfoy, todo comenzó a volverse borroso. Luego, la gente a su alrededor pareció dejar de prestar atención al acontecimiento para continuar con sus bailes, esta vez, ralentizados, como si formaran parte de una inusual secuencia a cámara lenta.

-Lo que yo no pensaba realmente era que tu fueras alguien tan, tan cruel. Tan vacío. -dijo Savina, que había aparecido de repente, a sus espaldas, con una voz sombría. Él se giró, pero ella ya no estaba. Su voz volvió a sonar de nuevo.- Solo vine para darte una segunda oportunidad.-y esta vez, apareció de nuevo ante las narices de Draco. Ya no llevaba una túnica ni un sombrero horrendos, si no que sus prendas se habían convertido en un vaporoso vestido blanco y su pelo, antes cortado desigualmente y escondido bajo el gorro, estaba suelto y le llegaba a mitad espalda.

-Supongo que la desaprobeché. -dijo él, serio. Vale, todo esto estaba empezando a acojonarle.

La sala continuaba girando, y toda la gente con ella, ajenos a lo que realmente ocurría allí.

-Draco Malfoy, recibirás tu castigo.-continuó ella, que ahora se hallaba justo enfrente de él.

-Mi castig... ¿Por qué? -preguntó él, incrédulo ante todo lo que estaba pasando ante sus narices. Seguramente esto era un sueño, sí, un sueño. A la mañana siguiente despertaría en Malfoy Manor tan tranquilo, y un elfo doméstico le llevaría el desayuno como todos los días.

-Por tu maldad. Por todas las cosas viles y horribles que has hecho. ¿Recuerdas a todos y cada uno de los niños pequeños que has estado maltratando y machacando sin piedad prácticamente desde que tú también estabas en primer curso? -le recordó ella. Él quería replicar, decir algo, pero se había quedado sin argumentos. Y aunque sabía a la perfección todas las cosas que había hecho, jamás las reconocería, y menos que eran malas.-¿Qué hay de Harry, y Ron? ¿Y Hermione, qué hay de ella, a la que sin duda, has estado torturando todos estos años? -¿cómo sabía ella eso? ¿Acaso lo había visto, se lo habían contado? ¡Imposible! No llevaría tanto tiempo en el castillo.

-P-puedo... ¡Puedo remediarlo! Cambiaré, lo prometo. -había empezado a temblarle la voz, y se sentía como uno de esos chiquillos a los que había amenazado tantas veces. Savina continuaba mirándolo fijamente, con unos ojos impenetrables. Para él, una promesa significaba lo mismo que llamar _sangresucia _a un ser humano, a una persona nacida de _muggles_. Es decir: nada.

-Claro que lo remediarás... _-_un reloj había comenzado a sonar de fondo, sobresaltando a Draco, que había comenzado a sudar y su pelo estaba tremendamente despeinado, con mechones cayéndole en la blanquecina frente.-_Sufrirás en tu propia piel todo el desprecio y vanidad que has hecho padecer a otros. -_continuó ella, con una voz profunda y misteriosa.-_ Serás tan feo por fuera, como ya lo eres por dentro._- Draco volvió a temblar.-_No obstante, un pequeño gesto de bondad en estas últimas horas, me ha hecho recapacitar un poco, y creo que te mereces una oportunidad._

Malfoy la miró extrañado, y con un poco de miedo al mismo tiempo. ¿Es que ahora iba a cambiar de opinión? ¿Iba a matarlo, o a despedazarlo a trocitos poquito a poco?

Ella rió. -_Esa flor, la que le diste a la chica.-_ahora caía en la cuenta. ¡La chica del antifaz extraño, y ese estúpido gesto involuntario y totalmente espontáneo dándole la rosa!- _En tu túnica quedaron dos pétalos. Te doy un año por cada uno de ellos. Dos años para demostrar que más hallá de tu fealdad, existe algo bueno, algo que amar. Si tú correspondes ese amor, y antes de que acabe el plazo son pronunciadas las palabras ''Te quiero''... El hechizo se romperá._

-¿Hechizo? ¿Qué hechizo? -preguntó él. No entendía nada. ¡¿Por qué mierda no se despertaba?

Savina pareció ignorar su pregunta, y mientras se desvanecía como una ligera niebla, su voz quedó en el aire:

-_Tienes dos años. Si no, vivirás y morirás con esta forma; te quedarás así para siempre. Buena suerte, Draco._

Y dicho esto, dejando a un Draco Malfoy mareado de nuevo en la pista de baile, desapareció completamente. Unas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, y no supo por qué, sufrió un escalofrío. Y tuvo miedo, después de mucho, mucho tiempo.

_Para siempre_

_Para siempre_

_Para siempre_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de autora: <strong>__Ujujuy, hola! Je, je, je... Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?_

_Espero que os haya gustado! Por fín parece que Draco Malfoy ha recibido su merecido, pero... Qué pasará ahora? Para siempre... Qué? x)_

_Creo que hasta ahora es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, pero si os soy sincera, no estaba muy segura de dejarlo así. Al principio pensé que estaría bien ''cortarlo'' por la mitad, para que no resultara tan largo, pero... Tampoco quería dejaros con la intriga tanto tiempo, sabía que luego me sentiría mal por ello D:_

_Así que, finalmente, es como un ''capítulo doble''; prefiero dejarlo así, ya que como ya sabéis muchas de vosotras (y lo dije anteriormente), tenía la impresión de que esto iba terriblemente lento, y de que la acción en esta historia brillaba por su ausencia... Al menos al principio. Así que, aquí tenéis! :DD Por ahora, ya hemos tenido un poquito de Dramione, pero, lo que viene será mucho, mucho mejor, lo prometo!_

_Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews y opiniones, realmente me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo. Os aviso de que **esta semana próxima me voy de viaje**, y, aunque voy a continuar escribiendo (el próximo capítulo lo tengo casi terminado) no sé si dónde voy tendré posibilidad de conectarme a Internet, por lo que intentaré publicar antes de irme... O nada más vuelva._

_Os espero en el próximo capítulo. Un beso, y ya sabéis... Quiero vuestras opiniones al respecto!_

_Clicka a ''go'' si tu también quieres que Draco Malfoy te regale flores bonitas, pero nada de Pansy por el medio ;)_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

La mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts había estado esperando el Baile de Honor de Halloween prácticamente desde que había sido anunciado a principio de curso. Parecía mentira que hubiera acabado pocas horas antes, y muchos pensaban que la noche había sido fantástica (para unos más que otros) y que todo había sucedido rápido. Demasiado rápido, incluso.

Sobretodo para Draco Malfoy, que esa mañana se hallaba todavía durmiendo en su mullida cama, entre sábanas de terciopelo negro, todavía sintiendo en sueños la resaca de la noche anterior, sabiendo perfectamente que al levantarse lo lamentaría. Todo había ocurrido como él había planeado satisfactoriamente en mayor o menor medida, pero sus planes habían rozado el éxito: su cita con Pansy (que finalmente, terminó pasando la noche con él después de la fiesta), la chica misteriosa, la flor, la broma a la fantasma, el hech... Un momento.

-¡MIERDA! -gritó Draco, levantándose repentinamente de su cama, claramente sobresaltado debido a todo lo que había recordado gracias a estos últimos pensamientos que sin querer, habían saltado uno a uno, poco a poco, enlazándose y llevándole a rememorar todo lo ocurrido. _Para siempre._

En realidad, no es que hubiera tomado muy enserio todo lo que esa chiquilla transparente le había dicho. De hecho, comenzaba a pensar que todo había sido un estúpido sueño, y que realmente, nada de lo que creía haber vivido era real. Seguramente, el Baile de Halloween se celebraría pocas horas después, y él llevaría a cabo sus planes y...

Automáticamente, se levantó, y tuvo la sensación de que algo iba mal. Algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta, algo que estaba diferente la noche anterior. No supo qué era exactamente, pero su primera reacción fue mirarse de arriba a abajo, comprobando que todavía vestía el pijama negro y plateado de seda que no le había dado tiempo de quitarse esa mañana, al menos sus piernas parecían seguir en su sitio. Movió los hombros y el cuello, todo en orden.

Pero lo que no se esperaba era que al acercarse al espejo, allí no apareciera su figura. ¿Su única reacción? Gritar. Desesperadamente. Tanto que, hubiera despertado a la gran mayoría de chicos Slytherin que dormía en la misma habitación que él, aunque por suerte, allí tan solo habían pasado la noche él (¿cómo coño había llegado allí, por cierto? Seguramente habría estado tan borracho después de estar con Pansy, que volvió solo y sin darse cuenta), Theodore Nott, Crabble y Goyle. Éstos dos últimos seguían roncando aparentemente, pero el chico de pelo negro y mirada misteriosa, parecía haberse despertado, revolviéndose entre las mantas.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? -preguntó Theodore, alarmado, y con una voz terriblemente adormilada. Las cortinas todavía estaban cerradas, y la cantidad de luz que entraba al dormitorio era la justa para mantenerlo en penumbra, pero suficiente para que Draco pudiera ver el horrible monstruo que estaba plantado delante de él, reflejado en el espejo. Sus manos habían dejado de serlo, para convertirse en una especie de garras grandes, con uñas que estaba seguro, estarían peligrosamente afiladas. Casi como si fuera una necesidad, se arrancó la camisa del pijama, asustado y nervioso, para descubrir un pecho lleno de cicatrices profundas, que parecían haber sido echas por los peores hechizos de Magia Negra que ningún mortífago pudiera conocer, y que le recorrían también los brazos y la espalda.

Y cuando llegó a su cara... La rabia y la exasperación pudieron con él al ver su propio rostro, y comenzó a patear todo lo que encontró a su alrededor. Nott ya se había levantado con avidez de su cama, y antes de abrir las cortinas casi con desesperación para ver qué ocurría, tuvo el presentimiento de que dejar a Crabble y Goyle durmiendo, ajenos a aquél asunto fuera el que fuera, les convendría, por lo que les lanzó un intenso hechizo somnífero.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es un puto sueño! ¡_Debe _serun puto sueño! -gritaba Draco, mientras soltaba maldiciones y blasfemias, con una voz profunda y que parecía rugir. Y cuando lo vio, Theodore Nott comprendió por qué su compañero se había estado comportando así en los últimos minutos: además de su cuerpo, su cara ahora estaba maltrecha con cicatrices, heridas y costurones, que lo dejaban irreconocible, a no ser porque lo único que no había cambiado en su rostro, sus ojos, continuaban siendo del mismo color grisáceo y como siempre (aunque ahora de una manera reforzada) expresaban rabia, furia y odio.

-Fue esa fantasma -dijo Draco, adelantándose inconscientemente a la pregunta que Nott se disponía a formular.- Esa zorra freaky me ha convertido en esto. - y ahora, no sabía por qué, estaba perfectamente convencido de que no era un sueño, y que se había convertido en una bestia, en un ser totalmente horrible, y que esto era el mundo real.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger despertó tarde esa mañana en su habitación de la torre Gryffyndor. La noche anterior, a pesar de que en un principio se había negado a bajar al Gran Comedor, se lo había pasado realmente bien, incluso sus amigos se sorprendieron de verla allí (aunque les costó reconocerla al principio). Luego de la fiesta, los profesores habían enviado a todos los alumnos a sus respectivos dormitorios, y habían insistido especialmente en que no hubiera cambios de habitación, ni remolones por los pasillos, por lo que Hermione, después de pasar también un agradable rato con Luna Lovegood (que al parecer iba disfrazada de dama de una extraña región cuyo nombre no había escuchado en su vida), se dirigió a su cuarto mientras Lavender y <em>Ro-Ro<em> se despedían y se daban las ''buenas noches'', al igual que Harry y Ginny.

Así pues, se había tumbado en su cama, y cuando el resto de chicas volvió intentando causar el menor alboroto posible, ella seguía haciéndose la dormida, pensando y dándole vueltas a su cabeza, sin poder caer en la inconsciencia del sueño. ¿Había sido realmente Draco Malfoy? Se había acercado a ella con paso elegante durante la fiesta, y ya cuando Hermione pensaba que iba a abrir su bocaza para insultarla o decirle algo desagradable, simplemente se había quedado callado y le había regalado una rosa. Era imposible que Malfoy hubiera sido el artífice de aquello. Seguramente, sería una apuesta, o una broma, o alguien disfrazado de él.

Pero Hermione se equivocaba. La rosa que él le había regalado seguía allí, en el cajón de su mesita de noche, y (por ahora, al menos) no había explotado, ni se había convertido en una masa verde y pegajosa que la atrapara, ni había ocurrido nada extraño. Bueno, sin contar ese simple acto que ya era muy raro.

Entonces, la chica se sentó en su cama, abriendo los ojos, y se estiró un poco para alcanzar el tirador del cajón que, entre otras cosas, contenía la flor blanca regalada en tan extrañas circunstancias. La cogió con cuidado entre sus manos, y la observó, entre las penumbras y sombras de la habitación, cuyas cortinas todavía no se habían abierto. Escuchó voces y cuchicheos, y, rápidamente, volvió a estirarse para dejar la rosa en el cajón.

-¡Demasiado tarde, _Mioni_! -gritó entonces Lavender, que se había abalanzado contra ella e intentaba agarrar lo que la chica castaña escondía entre sus manos. Un par de chicas se había subido también a la cama de Hermione, todavía en pijama, apuntándola a la cara con una varita iluminada y una sonrisa malvada en la cara que a la joven le empezaba a dar muy mala espina. -¿Es un regalo de un chico? ¡Oh, no sabía que ayer finalmente tu también consiguieras una cita! -continuó, sin esperar respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado. Ginny ya había abierto las cortinas de un tirón, y se sentó junto a las demás chicas a los pies de la cama de Hermione, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo... No... Esto... No... -tartamudeaba Hermione avergonzada, con el pelo cayéndole en rizos desordenados por los hombros, nada que ver con el aspecto que tenía su peinado la noche anterior.

-¡Oh vamos, Hermione! -la animó Ginny con una sonrisa.- ¡Cuéntanoslo, nosotras no tenemos secretos!

Pero ella seguía sentada en la cama, quieta como un pajarillo asustado. No sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer. No podría ni imaginar lo que ocurriría si sus amigas se enteraran de que... Bueno, de que había sido _él _quién le había regalado esa bonita flor. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que Malfoy supiera que había sido a ella a quién se la había dado, y eso podría tener consecuencias dramáticamente terribles.

-¿Quién es, Hermione? ¡Vamos, dínoslo! -la apremió Parvarti Patil, que ya había apagado la luz que pocos minutos antes brillaba en la punta de su varita.

No lo diría ni loca. Ni aunque la emborracharan con whisky de fuego o le prometieran que si lo dijera, el mismísimo Lord Voldemort se pondría a bailar ballet delante de ella. Con tutú incluído.

-N-no, es que, chicas, yo no... -intentó explicar ella, pero dio poco resultado.

-¿Es guapo, _Mioni_?

Zas. Esa pregunta sí que la había dejado totalmente muerta. Vale, era Lavender quién la había formulado pero... ¿Qué porras iba a contestar ella?

¡Se trataba de Malfoy, por el amor de Merlín! El mismo Draco Malfoy que desde que había llegado en primer curso, se había dedicado a hacerles la vida imposible a ella y a sus amigos. El mismo que se metía con ella y la insultaba constantemente, sólo porque era de ascendencia muggle. El mismo Draco Malfoy alto, de figura delgada y piel nívea que siempre iba por ahí martirizando a todo el que se le pusiera por delante con su actitud de superioridad. El mismo dueño de ese pelo rubio, casi blanco, siempre perfectamente peinado; y de esos ojos grises, profundos, imperturbables, sumamente imprevisibles... Vale, a pesar de todo, le parecía un chico bastante... Ehm... Sí, guapo.

-Eeehm, esto... Yo... -empezó a decir ella.- S-supongo que s-sí... -tartamudeó Hermione, muerta de la vergüenza. ¡¿Pero cómo porras le estaba pasando esto a ella, la prefecta perfecta de Gryffyndor, la intachable Hermione Granger?

No es que le gustara Malfoy, (¡nada de eso, ni pensarlo!) pero era consciente de que si tenía tanto éxito entre las demás chicas, era precisamente por algo, y nada más.

-¿Y fuiste con él al Baile ayer y no nos dijiste nada? -preguntó Lavender, claramente ofendida y poniendo a propósito una exagerada expresión triste, bajando las cejas y entornando los ojos.

-Yo... Es que... Veréis, no fui exactamente a la fiesta con él. Bueno, yo... -y sin poder más, explotó.- ¡Sólo os he mentido! ¡No fui con nadie ayer, fui totalmente sola! ¡Nadie me regaló la flor! La... La encontré en el jardín.

Jamás podría reconocer que había sido Draco Malfoy quien se la había regalado, aunque no sabía el por qué del extraño momento vivido la noche anterior, y tampoco quería saberlo. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era que no quería dar explicaciones y que además, luego lo fueran contando por ahí. Así pues, las chicas se bajaron de la cama de Hermione un tanto decepcionadas, y se dirigieron a sus propios asuntos, mientras Ginny miraba a la chica sentada con cara pensativa sobre su cama, sabiendo perfectamente que ocultaba algo.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott ni siquiera habían bajado a desayunar esa mañana. El chico moreno se había encargado de sellar la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos, para que no entrara nadie y viera el estado en que se encontraba Malfoy. Tanto <em>física<em> como_ psicológicamente. _El muchacho rubio había estado un buen rato relatándole al otro lo que había ocurrido, y el motivo por el cual pensaba que estaba así. Llegaron incluso a comprobar si era un sueño, utilizando desde pequeños y sencillos hechizos, hasta el viejo truco del pellizco en el brazo, pero nada había funcionado. Era real.

-Maldita sea... ¡Los fantasmas no hacen magia! -había gritado Draco en un repentino ataque de rabia en el que se había levantado bruscamente de su cama, en la que había estado sentado un rato después de haber recorrido la habitación varias veces en círculos.

-Una vez escuché a alguien decir que sólo un mago muy, muy poderoso puede hacer magia después de muerto. Como el Lord Oscuro, por ejemplo, cuando revivió. -le explicó Nott, que había leído alguna cosa al respecto, y estaba seguro de que su padre o un familiar cercano también le había contado algo una vez.

-Pero... ¿¡Pero qué mago poderoso, ni ocho _knuts_? -había respondido Malfoy, con claro nerviosismo.- ¡Pero si esa chiquilla no tendría más de catorce años!

-No sé, Draco... Nunca subestimes a alguien en el mundo mágico, recuérdalo, aunque supongo que tu padre te lo habrá dicho innumerables veces.

Draco se acercaba esta vez a Theodore, sentado en su cama tranquilamente, dispuesto a agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa del uniforme. -¡No te atrevas a nombrar a mi padre, o...!

Pero Nott habló, con una voz calmada, como si estuviera en medio de una biblioteca comiendo libros con Granger, y no a punto de morir a manos de un Draco Malfoy muy cabreado.

-Escucha: yo no tengo la culpa de que te haya pasado esto, eso sólo es cosa de la chiflada que te lo hizo. -dijo, y Draco se detuvo, y se quedó de pie plantado delante de Theodore. - Pero, recuerdo que me has dicho algo antes... Algo de que esto se acabaría cuando alguien dijera que te quiere...

-Sí pero... ¿Quién coño va a quererme con este aspecto? ¡Soy un puto engendro! -contestó Draco, cuyos nervios iban y venían como un barco a la deriva.

-Bueno... Pansy está diciéndotelo siempre a todas horas... -contestó Theodore Nott, con una sonrisa sagaz en los labios. ¡Eso era, Pansy Parkinson lo sacaría de esa mierda! Y en ese justo instante, Draco Malfoy comprendió el por qué un chico como Theodore Nott había acabado en la casa Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson se sentía satisfecha ese día. Después de comer a mediodía en el Gran Comedor, había encontrado una notita en su habitación cuando había vuelto a ella para alisarse el pelo mágicamente. En realidad, no le extrañaba el hecho de haber recibido una nota. Era consciente de que cientos de chicos de todas las edades y casas estaban detrás de ella, no por algo estaba considerada la tía más buena de todo Hogwarts. Sin embargo, lo que le sorprendió fue el nombre de la persona que firmaba el breve mensaje, que decía así:<p>

_''Te espero en el salón de té anexo a la Sala Común en media hora. Ven sola._

_Draco M.''_

No lo había visto desde la noche anterior, cuando después de la fiesta, los besos y caricias habían ido más allá. Luego, él se había marchado, y no lo había vuelto a ver. No había bajado a desayunar, ni lo había visto esa mañana por los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde había ido a pasear con otras chicas de Slytherin, y tampoco había estado en la comida. ¿Qué querría?

Aunque la verdad, preguntar eso era un tanto estúpido por su parte. ¡Claro que sabía lo que quería: un nuevo rato de diversión!

Ella no tenía nada más interesante que hacer en esos momentos. Era fácil: iría a dónde él le había pedido, se besarían, puede que se acostaran juntos, y después la vida seguiría. Como siempre pasaba.

Así pues, se dirigió al salón de té. Casi siempre acababan en ese lugar, ya que las chicas no podían entrar a los cuartos de los chicos y viceversa: las escaleras siempre se convertían en resbaladizos toboganes que los hacían caer ridículamente y los llevaban de vuelta a la Sala Común para que tomaran el camino correcto.

Pero cuando llegó allí, él no estaba esperándola sentado en una mesa como solía hacer de costumbre. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía si estaba, porque no veía nada en absoluto. La chica morena se dispuso a sacar su varita y conjurar un _lummus_, pero entonces escuchó una voz.

-No lo hagas -era claramente la voz de Draco. - Deja la luz apagada y acércate -dijo con un tono imperativo.

-Oh, con que hoy quieres oscuridad... Está bien, me gusta esa faceta misteriosa tuya... -dijo ella seductoramente, acercándose a paso lento hacia donde creía que había escuchado la voz de él. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, se sentó en la misma mesa donde él estaba, pegando su hombro contra el de él.

-Te he hecho llamar porque... Para... Quería arreglar lo de ayer, lo de esa flor... -dijo él, con un tono que ella nunca jamás había oído.

-Pero si ya lo remediaste ayer por la noche -dijo ella, pícaramente, mientras reía. Quería acercarse a él. Besarlo. Estaba tan, tan bueno... Continuó hablando antes de precipitarse, esta vez quería dejárselo más difícil - ¿Por qué están las luces apagadas, Draco?

-Quería... Ehm... Quería que resultara romántico -ignoró la pregunta. Se daba asco a sí mismo, pero necesitaba pasar por este trago para no pudrirse el resto de su vida con ese cuerpo deforme. Cuanto más dulce y cariñoso fuera con Pansy, antes ella le diría que le quería, y toda esa mierda se habría acabado. - Te quiero tanto, Pansy... -y se acercó para besarla, pero ella lo paró.

-¿Qué puta mosca te ha picado, Draco? -le preguntó ella. Él nunca le había dicho que la quería y conociéndolo, sabía que eso no ocurriría nunca, por más que le doliera. ¿Es que acaso algún vapor en la clase de pociones lo había dejado imbécil?

Pero él no contestó. Más bien, respondió con otra pregunta: -Tú... ¿Tu me quieres, Pansy?

Y la chica ya no pudo más. Se levantó, y con un toque de varita, encendió la luz.

-¡NO! ¡NO! -gritó Draco al ver la cara de asombro y miedo que había puesto Pansy cuando la habitación había dejado de estar oscura. Le había visto.

-¡Aaah! -gritó la chica. - ¿Quién eres? ¿_Q-Qué_ eres? -preguntó ella.

-Soy yo, Draco. Draco Malfoy. -le dijo él, intentando acercarse. Pero a cada paso que daba, ella retrocedía dos más.

-Tengo que salir de aquí -dijo Pansy casi en un murmullo, mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Pero él era mucho más rápido que ella, y antes de que cogiera el tirador, él ya estaba delante, bloqueándole el paso.

-Tu siempre... Siempre decías que me querías... Que era tu _Draquito... _Dímelo y esto se acabará.-dijo él, con un tono de súplica que era consciente, jamás había utilizado con nadie.

-¿Yo? ¿Quererte a tí? ¡Eso era cuando estabas bueno! -dijo ella con un grito, y le apuntó con la varita al pecho, cubierto con una camisa que le había robado a Crabble de su baúl, porque las suyas ni siquiera le cabían. - ¡Aléjate de mí, monstruo! ¡Aléjate o... O te lanzaré un _Avada_...! -le chilló Pansy, amenazadoramente.

-¡Por favor! ¡Te quiero! -y Draco Malfoy supo que eso no era suficiente, y que, además de que él sólo lo decía porque podría ser la solución a su problema, era consciente de que ella tampoco lo sentía. Ella entreabrió la puerta, y Malfoy supo que no tenía nada más que hacer. Una puerta cerrada, una posibilidad menos de recuperar su apariencia normal. Plof. -Al menos... Prométeme que no le contarás esto a nadie.

-¿Esto? Si contara esto pensarían que estoy chiflada, así que, por eso no te preocupes, porque no voy a decírselo a nadie. -y dicho esto, ella salió de la habitación velozmente, tanto como pudo. Y Draco Malfoy rugió furioso, sabiendo perfectamente que el asunto era mucho más grave de lo que parecía, y que _nadie _podría amarlo nunca jamás, porque era cruel, malvado... Además de feo y aterrador.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de autora:<strong>__ Hola! Cómo estáis, qué tal vuestro verano? :)_

_Espero que bien. Bueno, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. La verdad es que, después del anterior, parece que le he cogido el ''truco'' a esto de escribir capítulos largos y, aunque me cuestan un poco más (tanto a la hora de redactar, como pensar en las diferentes situaciones...) creo que es mucho mejor así, ya que es más cómodo para mí escribir menos capítulos pero algo más largos e interesantes y, aunque me sabe mal que esperéis un poquito más, también me gusta que estéis un poquito intrigadas acerca de qué pasará en el siguiente! Ahora mismo estoy en **Mallorca**, de vacaciones en la playa, así que, hasta la semana que viene, no podré escribir más!_

_Yendo con el capítulo... Draco Malfoy está empezando a desesperarse, no creéis? La verdad es que yo no me podría imaginar a Malfoy, prepotente y vanidoso, suplicando a nadie, pero no creo que sea tan malo como para no llegar a sentir lo que le está pasando (sobretodo en este capítulo) y la simple idea de quedarse así de por vida está arruinándolo. Pobrecín pero... Él se lo ha ganado, por tonto! x)_

_Espero muchos reviews, tanto si la historia os gusta como si no, y para ver qué opináis y qué creéis que va a pasar próximamente, jujuju. Los reviews son mi aliciente para escribir más y saber qué hago mal (o no), y no me importa si me leéis dos o dos mil, pero me encantan vuestras opiniones y leer qué pensáis al respecto de la historia, así que, come on! :D_

_Un beso muy, muy fuerte, y gracias mil a la gente que me está leyendo, jamás pensé que podría llegar a esto!_

_Ya sabes: click a ''go'' para que Draco Malfoy te diga que te quiere... ¡Y decirle que tú también! xD_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Se respiraba una extraña paz en Hogwarts esos días. Sobretodo, a ojos de Hermione Granger.

Al caminar por los pasillos, los Slytherin no prestaban apenas atención a los Gryffyndor, algo verdaderamente extraño, pero la joven maga supuso que se debía a la todavía presente resaca de la noche de Halloween, cuando sabía que se habían creado _ciertos lazos _entre alumnos de diferentes casas, y todos éstos querían últimamente llamar la menor atención posible, no fuera que las relaciones que habían surgido esa noche, salieran a la luz.

-Ja. Como lo de Malfoy y y... -se le pasó por la cabeza, en un fugaz pensamiento y de pronto, se vio pegándose un manotazo en la frente, sintiéndose estúpida. ¡No había pasado_ nada _entre Malfoy y ella! ¡Na-da! Simplemente, él estaría bajo los efectos de alguna poción extraña o defectuosa, o quién sabe si también bajo los efectos del alcohol... No valía la pena matar pobres e inocentes neuronas en ese pensamiento, simplemente, había sido extraño y punto.

Pero ahora que caía en la cuenta... No lo había visto desde el _extraño incidente _del baile, y desde entonces, parecía que estaba desaparecido totalmente. Quizá lo hubieran llevado ya definitivamente a Azkaban, con su querido _papi mortífago._

Lo que estaba claro, era que ello, fuera lo que fuera, tenía que ver bastante con la aparente calma que Hermione estaba viviendo esos últimos días, y la verdad es que le encantaba poder ir tranquilamente por los pasillos, sin necesidad de escuchar algún _''apártate sangresucia''_ o similares.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy había agotado prácticamente todas las opciones que le quedaban. El ''plan P'', como él lo había llamado ante Theodore, había sido una total pérdida de tiempo, así como las siguientes dos o tres chicas con las que Draco había estado tonteando en un pasado no muy lejano, y que también habían intentado contactar. Así pues, como último recurso, y provisionalmente, había decidido esconderse en la Sala de los Menesteres, para que nadie pudiera ver su horrible figura circulando por Hogwarts a sus anchas. Podrían echarlo a patadas al bosque, a vivir con las apestosas criaturas que allí habitaban. O se dedicarían a estudiarlo en clase de Transformaciones, seguramente a McGonagall le encantaría hacer su disección como escusa perfecta para cortarlo a trocitos. Podrían hasta hacer llamar a los dementores si alguien le viera, y sólo Merlín sabía qué horribles cosas podrían sucederle entonces.<p>

Tampoco podía volver a Malfoy Manor: su madre ya tenía suficiente con desconocer el paradero de Lucius, como para además cuidar de un hijo deforme, mitad muchacho, mitad engendro. O quizá, noventa por cien bestia y sólo diez por ciento humano; sí, eso resultaría mucho más exacto.

Así pues, mientras Theodore Nott buscaba alguna solución, o le daba alguna idea más interesante, Draco Malfoy se había instalado en la Sala de los Menesteres, al mismo tiempo que todo Slytherin pensaba que el chico padecía una enfermedad no muy grave, y que había sido llevado a un hospital mágico.

Vivir allí no era precisamente la ilusión de su vida: había polvo, y mucha suciedad. Los cachivaches se amontonaban en pasillos interminables, donde alcanzaba la vista hasta el techo, por lo que le había costado encontrar algo que le resultara medianamente _habitable_, o al menos un lugar en el que poder dormir. Un par de días después, llegó a la conclusión de que a pesar de que para un Malfoy era totalmente denigrante vivir en esas condiciones, si tuviera unos diez o doce años menos hubiera resultado hasta divertido una expedición por la sala. Y justo esa tarde, aburrido, mientras esperaba unas noticias de Nott que no llegaban nunca, se levantó del polvoriento colchón en el que dormía y se dispuso a explorar. Los trastos que allí habían normalmente no eran reclamados por nadie, por lo que podría quedarse con cualquier cosa que le gustara.

Dos horas después, además de basura, chismes extraños , y cosas totalmente inservibles, lo único que había encontrado _aprovechable _era algo de ropa de su talla, hortera y que jamás se hubiera puesto en otras circunstancias, pero que ahora debía utilizar porque la suya le estaba pequeña. Así, mientras se dirigía de regreso a donde había montado su pequeño ''campamento'', tropezó con un baúl grande, con llamativas pegatinas y adhesivos en su exterior, y fotografías de viaje recubriendo su tapa. No parecía muy antiguo, pero ya que había estado a punto de lesionarse (o matarse, quién sabe) por su culpa, lo abrió, dispuesto a destrozar todo lo que en su interior encontrara.

Pero al abrirlo, sus deseos de destrucción se contuvieron, al comprobar, asombrado, que en el interior lo único que había era un espejo de mano de plata grabada, deteriorada supuso que por el paso del tiempo: parecía realmente antiguo. Lo cogió, y se lo acercó a la cara, sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a encontrar en su reflejo, no obstante, lo que allí vio lo dejó sorprendido: era él, Draco Malfoy. ¡El Draco Malfoy real! El rubio, pálido, apuesto y sangrelimpia Draco Malfoy de siempre le sonreía desde el espejo, con su mueca socarrona y su narcisismo habituales. ¿Es que acaso había vuelto a ser _normal_ y no se había dado cuenta de ello? Recibió una rápida respuesta instantáneamente, cuando el deslucido cristal del espejo se emborronó, y le mostró de nuevo el rostro lleno de cicatrices y señales, las orejas puntiagudas (y un tanto peludas también) y las evidentes ojeras que llevaba bajo sus párpados, de no dormir sabiendo que tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse a esa horrible _cosa _que vería todos los días al levantarse... Durante el resto de sus días.

* * *

><p>Theodore Nott había estado buscando y recabando durante toda la semana información acerca del estado en el que se encontraba Malfoy, pero no había encontrado nada relevante al respecto. Como todo Slytherin, no ayudaba a Draco por gusto, pero sabía que si le ayudaba, éste le ayudaría a él a que la gente lo respetara un poco más... Si salía de esa.<p>

Nott era un chico muy callado, y la mayoría de las chicas se moría por él solo porque tenía mucho dinero y según unas cuantas, era muy misterioso. Como todos los Slytherin, pertenecía a una extensa familia de magos de sangre limpia, pero eso era algo que no le importaba en absoluto, a él lo que le gustaba era la investigación de fenómenos, hechizos y cosas inusuales, como lo que le pasaba a su compañero, y además, le interesaba aprender a salvar su pellejo, nada más. Por eso, con un poco de miedo a que Draco lo matara, cuando se dirigió a la Sala de los Menesteres sin ningún dato que aportar al respecto, no se lo dijo directamente, sino que sólo se lo sugirió levemente, alegando que no parecía ser un hechizo común.

-... pero he descubierto que existen unas pociones muy interesantes para hacer desaparecer las cicatrices... -le dijo Nott, intentando encontrar alguna solución alternativa al problema.

-Ya lo he probado -le interrumpió Draco, malhumorado.- He intentado cerrarlas con mi varita, incluso he tomado alguna cosa que encontré por un armario lleno de _potingues _y frascos raros. Incluso me he dañado a mí mismo, pero... -explicó, callándose bruscamente porque ni siquiera sabía cómo explicar lo que le pasaba.- Las heridas se cierran. Cicatrizan solas. Supongo que ahora me he vuelto inmortal también, o algo así.

Después de un rato de charla, Theodore Nott se marchó, asegurándole a Draco que nadie sabría de su paradero, y que seguiría extendiendo el falso rumor de que se había puesto enfermo, y que no volvería a clase en una buena temporada. Tenía hasta dos años para romper el hechizo pero, de nuevo surgió la pregunta en su cabeza... ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a alguien que le amara con ese aspecto terrorífico? Y cómo iba a amarla él a ella, también resultaba un punto interesante, si no imposible: él no amaba a nadie, al menos a nadie que no fuera él mismo.

* * *

><p>Hermione había pasado una tarde realmente divertida con Ron y Harry, en los terrenos de Hogwarts, como en los viejos tiempos cuando aún eran niños de primer año. Lavender se había ido con sus amigas a pintarse las uñas, y Ginny tenía que acabar unos deberes de Transformaciones, por lo que los tres amigos habían decidido ir a visitar a Hagrid. Se habían cruzado en su camino con Pansy Parkinson y un grupito de chicas de Slytherin que la seguían como si fueran sus mascotas, y la chica, a diferencia de otras veces, no les prestó la más mínima atención, si no que pasó de largo, un tanto pensativa. Hermione pensó que esto era realmente raro en ella (''¿Pansy Parkinson, pensando?'' sonó en la cabeza de la Gryffyndor), pero no dijo nada.<p>

Después de despedirse de sus amigos, fue a su habitación intrigada, y cuando abrió su libro favorito para leerlo antes de ir a dormir, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella florecilla blanca que había decidido conservar allí, sólo porque sabía que en un futuro se reiría de todo aquello. Sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecha al verla allí, entre aquellas páginas, porque sabía que probablemente Pansy Parkinson se hubiera quedado sin una bonita rosa, y fuera quizá eso el motivo de su aparente desazón.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, al despertar, encontró el sobre que esperaba sobre su improvisada mesilla de noche. Perfecto. Al menos, aunque no estuviera su padre en casa, tenía la impresión de que las lechuzas de Malfoy Manor seguían siendo tan eficientes como siempre. Aunque todavía estaba un poco adormilado, rasgó con avidez el sobre perfectamente lacrado que contenía el sello de su familia, y leyó unas letras que se movían un poco por el pergamino, supuso que el motivo serían sus ojos entreabiertos todavía por el sueño. Cuando consiguió enfocar las letras, leyó lo que ellas decían, y no pudo contener su sonrisa de colmillos ahora afilados.<p>

_''Hijo:_

_realmente me sorprende que estés tan enfermo como dices, ya que tengo entendido que posees una salud excepcional. Deberás haber considerado que tu dolencia es grave, ya que lo que me pides implica tu salida del colegio, pero ya he ordenado que acondicionen y preparen la residencia Malfoy en Londres para tu llegada en breve. No entiendo por qué no deseas re-instalarte en Malfoy Manor, pero creo que las circunstancias familiares me hacen intuir tus motivos._

_Mejórate pronto._

_N.''_

Estaba convencido de haber escuchado alguna vez a sus padres hablar de aquella mansión de Londres, justo en el centro, que poseían desde hacía muchos años y a dónde alguna vez había ido a pasar un par de meses cuando era pequeño, en verano. Pero ahora que la ciudad estaba todavía más repleta de muggles e impuros, su padre había decidido cerrar aquella propiedad, por la obligación que tenía de mantener a su hijo lo más alejado posible de aquellos traidores a la sangre que ahora poblaban Londres. Hacía muchos años que no iba allí, pero sabía que sería el sitio perfecto para que nadie lo encontrara en Hogwarts, y vivir más tranquilo fuera de aquella polvorienta Sala de los Menesteres que, como medida provisional no estaba mal, pero que dejaba mucho que desear como morada permanente.

Sabía que no saldría de allí, así que poco le importaba esa vez estar rodeado de impuros, siempre que no estuvieran dentro de la casa. Así pues, con una sonrisa que se parecía bastante a una de sus muecas habituales, esas que utilizaba cuando _todavía era _Draco Malfoy, se dispuso a empaquetar algunas de las cosas que había ido reuniendo, sabiendo que si bien nunca podría cambiar su apariencia deforme, siempre sería un poquito más feliz gracias a la fortuna de su familia. Y eso le hacía sentirse satisfecho y más tranquilo consigo mismo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de autora: <strong>Hola! :) Cómo estáis? Siento mucho haberos echo esperar, pero llegué ayer mismo de Mallorca (el viaje ha sido muy tranquilo, he pasado prácticamente toda la semana en la playa sin hacer nada, y cuando no, de turismo por la isla) y nada más llegué a casa, me puse a contestar reviews. Muchas gracias a las (y los si los hay, también) que me leéis, y a las que me dejáis reviews también, mil gracias! Realmente me animáis a seguir con esta idea descabellada que me vino a la cabeza xDD_

_En cuanto al capítulo... Bueno, igual os parece un poco aburridillo, pero ya tengo totalmente asumido que esta es una historia muy lenta, que necesita capítulos ''de transición'' para explicar un poco qué va pasando con los personajes, y cómo éstos van transformándose y cambiando poquito a poco, por lo que NECESITO este tipo de capítulos en los que aparentemente no pasa nada. Espero que lo comprendáis (si no, se aceptan tomatazos, calabazas, y lanzamiento de todo tipo de frutas y hortalizas a mi cara) x)_

_Os adelanto un poquito que, el ''Dramione'' en sí (100% Dramione), vendrá como en unos... Mmmm, dos o tres capítulos, espero. Intentaré hacerlos más amenos, y además, darme más ''aire'' a la hora de escribir, que tengo que recobrar la costumbre de escribir un poquito todos los días :)_

_Y nada, os dejo ya. Espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo!_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Apenas hacía dos días que había llegado a Londres, y lo último que Draco Malfoy quería hacer era desembalar las numerosas cajas que contenían algunas de sus pertenencias, y que se amontonaban en el recibidor de la mansión. Su nueva casa. Quizá, un nuevo _hogar._ Un lugar donde estar a salvo de miradas y comentarios bochornosos que, por suerte, no había recibido en Hogwarts, pero que había estado muy próximo a sufrir si no se hubiera escondido en su debido momento.

Agradeció mentalmente a su madre, y a la fortuna familiar Malfoy el haberle permitido instalarse (''Temporalmente, hasta que esta pesadilla termine'', pensaba Draco) en aquel lujoso edificio en el centro de la ciudad, donde estaría a salvo de cualquier mirón. No era Malfoy Manor, pero al menos, podría sobrevivir allí. La casa era grande, casi como un castillo, pero su fachada exterior no desentonaba en absoluto con el resto de edificios de los alrededores de Oxford Street. Sin duda, no quedaba muy lejos del Callejón Diagón, pero además de que no podía salir a la calle con su nueva apariencia, a Draco le desagradaba la simple idea de tener que mezclarse con muggles por las calles de Londres, por lo que se prometió a si mismo que no saldría de la casa. De todas formas, ¿qué más daba? Tenía entretenimiento de sobra allí dentro: tres pisos y una azotea para él solo, y una casa con todas las comodidades que un mago necesitaría, como una radio y un ajedrez mágicos. Si no, siempre podría retomar las clases de piano que abandonó a los cinco años.

El edificio poseía innumerables estancias, como una biblioteca, cuyos volúmenes anticuados no pensaba leer en su vida (dudaba incluso en entrar); una pequeña lechucería con dos aves que su madre le había regalado por si necesitaba comunicarse con ella, un jardín trasero totalmente destartalado, y varias salas que sabía no utilizaría nunca jamás.

Así, después de salir de Hogwarts escondido, y con varios permisos especiales firmados por los profesores (su madre ya se había encargado de ello), se pasó dos noches tirado en una gigantesca cama con dosel situada en la que ya había empezado a considerar su habitación, y unos tres días más vagando por la casa sin rumbo o intención de hacer algo. Comía algo de vez en cuando, de una bandeja que aparecía misteriosamente a las horas pertinentes en la puerta de su habitación, y que cuando acababa, volvía a desaparecer en el mismo sitio donde la había dejado.

-_Elfillos _domésticos -murmuró Draco para sí, con cierto asco pero sin duda, un tanto agradecido también por ayudarlo a no morir de inanición.

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde su horrible _cambio_, y la mayor parte del tiempo la había pasado durmiendo, o emborrachándose con unas botellas de whisky de fuego que había encontrado escondidas bajo los escalones que conducían a la cocina. Casi eran navidades, y sabía que este año, no habría regalos para él, aunque tampoco es que le importara mucho. Lo que más le dolía es que este año, no habría nadie en su cama para acompañarlo en Nochebuena o Año Nuevo. ¿Quién querría pasar tiempo con alguien feo como él? Ni siquiera las cartas que le había escrito a algunas de sus _ex-conquistas _habían sido contestadas, y eso que éstas ni siquiera sabían de su estado (o enfermedad, como Theodore Nott se había encargado de distribuir por todo Hogwarts, y que había provocado que gran parte de Slytherin no le diera importancia a la extraña desaparición de Draco Malfoy).

Se aburría muchísimo, tanto que incluso había comenzado a mirar por la ventana y observar la vida fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes, en las calles del Londres muggle. Bien era cierto que le repugnaban los impuros, pero le hacía gracia ver cómo éstos andaban tranquilamente por los callejones cerca de Oxford Street, totalmente ajenos al hecho de ser observados. Se había fijado en que muchos de ellos hablaban solos cuando caminaban (la mayoría llevaban extraños cachivaches colocados sobre sus oídos, o aparatos brillantes que se acercaban a la boca), o cantaban estridentes (y, aunque le avergonzara incluso pensarlo, muchas veces, pegadizas) melodías que parecían ser comunicadas a sus cerebros por extrañas diademas que llevaban en sus cabezas. Los muggles estaban como putas cabras, sin duda. Quizá debiera localizar cuanto antes la madriguera de ese elfo doméstico que le servía, y al menos, podría martirizarlo de vez en cuando para mantenerse ocupado y dejar de pensar en estupideces.

Una de tantas noches sentado en su cama, pensativo y totalmente ocioso, le vino a la cabeza aquél viejo espejo que había encontrado en la Sala de los Menesteres, y que había conservado más por curiosidad que otra cosa. Estaba en uno de los estantes de su armario, ahora totalmente vacío de camisas negras y entalladas, tan del estilo Malfoy, siendo asaltado su ropero por ropa cutre y y horrenda (quizá, a juego con él mismo) de mayor talla, debido a un extraño ensanchamiento de sus hombros y espalda, a causa de su repentina 'bestialización''.

Así pues, el chico agarró el espejo con poca delicadeza, y se volvió a observar en él, pero volvió a ver lo de siempre: su cara, repleta de cicatrices y manchas, además de unos ojos grises resignados y ahora, tremendamente enfurecidos de nuevo a causa de su visión. Algunas veces, el espejo lo engañaba mostrándole su antigua imagen, para poco después volver a cambiar, como si éste tuviera vida propia y le gustara burlarse de él. Esta vez, Draco Malfoy montó en cólera, y se dispuso a estampar el espejo contra el suelo de pura rabia y frustración, pero algo lo detuvo.

O más bien, _alguien_.

-¡No! No lo hagas -le gritó una voz desde el espejo. Una voz que conocía bastante bien, y que la última vez que la había escuchado, había sido para convertirlo en el engendro que era.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí, y qué quieres? -lo que le faltaba a Draco Malfoy. Hablarle a la zorra que lo había hechizado vía espejo. ¿Qué quería, que se hiciesen amiguitos?

-Escúchame: no rompas este espejo. -le dijo ella, con tono más calmado, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos a través del cristal. - Es especial.

-¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que ahora me ponga a llorar? ¿No pretenderás que ahora, después de todo, me acueste contigo? -le vociferó él. Se sentía estúpido. Hablar con alguien por medio de una chimenea tenía su lógica y utilidad, incluso la Red Flu la tenía. Pero... ¿Hablar por espejo? ¡Venga ya!

Ella ignoró sus preguntas, y le contestó seriamente:

-Ya te advertí una vez, no me hiciste caso y ya viste qué ocurrió. ¿Es que no aprendes nunca, Draco Malfoy? -le acusó Savina. - Te he estado observando por medio del espejo. Vi cómo intentabas curar de algun modo las heridas de tu cara. Vi tu jugada con Pansy, y espero que comprendieras que no iba a funcionar.

-¿Pero qué mier...? -interrumpió Draco. Joder, estaba más chalada de lo que había pensado, ¿ahora lo espiaba? - Pansy me quiere, lo sé, y me faltó muy poco para...

-Y tú, ¿la quieres a ella? -interrumpió esta vez el pálido rostro de la chica en el espejo. - Te advertí que esto no funcionaba así. Las dos partes deben colaborar. De nada servirá que ella te ame si tu no sientes nada por ella, aunque tampoco es el caso. -zanjó totalmente Savina, con cierto retintín en su voz, como si quisiera burlarse de él.

No obstante, Draco sabía perfectamente que las palabras de la chica fantasma eran ciertas: Pansy alardeaba mucho, pero sabía que a la hora de la verdad, probablemente había tenido hasta más líos que él. No obstante, que lo supiera no significaba que no le doliera la idea de perder una buena oportunidad, y quedarse así el resto de su vida. Se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir.

-El espejo te mostrará a quién quieras con tan solo decir su nombre. -le explicó ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- Ellos no podrán verte ni oírte, pero tú a ellos sí. -Draco pensó entonces en su madre, y la imagen en el espejo cambió para mostrarle a Narcissa Malfoy, sentada en una cómoda butaca en medio de un salón amplio alumbrado por una chimenea, escribiendo algo en un pergamino con expresión seria. La imagen cambió rápidamente a la de la chica fantasma, de nuevo. - ¿Lo ves? Hazme un poco de caso, y las cosas te irán bien. ¿Has decidido qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Volverás al colegio? -le preguntó Savina, cambiando radicalmente de tema como había echo en las anteriores conversaciones que había mantenido con ella.

-No puedo volver a Hogwarts. La gente no le ha prestado mucha atención a mi ''desaparición'' ya que piensan que estoy enfermo, en Malfoy Manor o algún hospital, y que lo que tengo es sumamente contagioso. -explicó él. Seguía furioso, pero ya se había calmado un poco. ¿Podría realmente alguien acostumbrarse a ser una bestia? Quizá solo a sobrellevar su estado con resignación, pensó Draco. - Me quedaré aquí, encerrado durante lo que supongo serán el resto de mis días. -intentaba darle lástima, aunque totalmente fingida.

-¿Has pensado cómo romper el hechizo? -le preguntó de nuevo ella.

-Tú podrías cambiarme.

Ella esquivó su mirada.

-No, no puedo. Esto está ahora en tus manos. Por más que quisiera, no podría cambiarte, eres tú el que debe encontrar a alguien que vea algo bueno debajo de esa fachada. Son las leyes. -le respondió ella. Él volvió a cabrearse, y sacudió el espejo.

-¡Nadie me querrá así! -le gritó Malfoy.

-¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Y deja de sacudir el espejo! -le espetó Savina. - No me arrepiento en absoluto de haberte transformado, pero sin duda, sé que me arrepentiré al considerar ayudarte. Te daré algunos consejos, ¿de acuerdo? -él rodó los ojos, y desvió la mirada, fingiendo que no le interesaba en absoluto. - Para empezar, no rompas el espejo. Podría serte útil algún día, ¿de acuerdo?

Y dicho esto, Savina se desvaneció, dejando la superficie del espejo totalmente lisa, y a un Draco Malfoy bastante anonadado y con cara de sorpresa porque por primera vez en su vida, alguien le había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger llevaba tres días preparando sus cosas para meterlas en el baúl, pero parecía que éste había hecho un complot contra ella, porque nada encajaba dentro, y cuando lo abría, éste le escupía toda su ropa, mientras Crookshans pegaba saltos, apartándose.<p>

-¡Argh! Maldito sea. Alguien debe haberlo encantado.- dijo ella para sí, totalmente indignada. Pero nada más lejos de eso: no estaba encantado, sino que parecía que el propio baúl se negaba a cargar con tantos libros y ropa, y por eso los rechazaba.

A pesar de que pasaría las Navidades en su casa, con su familia, y no en ''La Madriguera'' como otras vacaciones, siempre le gustaba cargar con _un par_ de sus libros favoritos. ''Orgullo y prejuicio'' era sin duda su favorito, y aunque lo había leído y releído casi millones de veces, nunca se cansaba de él y lo llevaba encima a todas partes. Escuchó una risa mientras intentaba volver a cerrar su baúl, empujando la tapa fuertemente con las manos, y al girarse y ver a Ginny en el marco de la puerta, el baúl volvió a abrirse repentinamente, desperdigando muchas de sus pertenencias por toda la habitación.

-Creo que tu propio baúl se ha cansado de ti, Hermione -dijo la pelirroja, mientras se acercaba a la otra, que estaba arrodillada en el suelo, intentando alcanzar los libros que habían quedado tirados por el suelo.

-¡No lo entiendo! Si siempre cargo con las mismas cosas... -dijo ella con cara de disgusto. Mientras, Crookshans se intentaba acercar a su dueña, pero el baúl pegó un salto, como si estuviera protestando, y el gato salió corriendo.

-Supongo que no me queda más remedio que ayudarte. -le contestó Ginny, recogiendo los últimos libros y camisetas que había por los alrededores, y dándoselos a Hermione para que los colocara en el interior del arcón. - Yo me subo encima de la tapa, y a la de tres, tú cierras los broches, ¿vale?

Y dicho esto, Ginny trepó hasta la tapa del arcón, mientras Hermione se colocaba en su posición para abrochar las engorrosas cerraduras.

-Una, dos... -la chica pelirroja sujetaba fuertemente la cubierta del baúl, para que no se abriera.- ¡Tres, ahora! -y dicho esto, Hermione se dio prisa para colocar los cierres correctamente, mientras el baúl pegaba botes y Ginny estaba a punto de caer. Finalmente, aún con la aparente oposición del baúl, consiguieron cerrarlo entre las dos.

-¡Por fín! Gracias, Gin -le dijo la joven castaña a su amiga, mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente- Llevo dos horas intentando cerrar este cacharro. ¡No entiendo por qué ahora hace estas cosas!

-Lo que no entiendo, Herms, es por qué llevas tantas cosas siendo que te vas a tu propia casa. ¡Luego tendrás que traerlas otra vez! -le contestó Ginny, con falsa indignación. -Si al menos vinieras a ''La Madriguera'' con nosotros y con Harry...

-Ya lo sé, Ginny... Y me encantaría ir. Pero... -dijo ella, bajando la mirada tristemente.- Con la guerra tan cerca, y los ataques de mortífagos de vez en cuando... Quiero estar cerca de mi familia ahora que puedo. No me gustaría que pasara algo y que yo estuviera lejos y ellos, preocupados. Al menos, estando en Hogwarts saben qué es de mí...

-Te entiendo perfectamente -interrumpió Ginny, zanjando el tema. - Yo también quiero estar cerca de mi familia y de mis seres queridos en estos tiempos... -y cuando pronunció las últimas palabras, Hermione supo que se refería a Harry. Al menos, ellos dos estarían juntos en Navidades, mientras ella pasaba las vacaciones en Londres, con su familia, alejada del mundo mágico. Aunque fuera por su propia voluntad, y por más que sus padres le hubieran dado permiso para quedarse con los Weasley, ella quería pasar unos días en el mundo muggle, por el simple echo de olvidar un poco todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos en la sociedad mágica.

Y sin pensar en dejarse llevar por la tristeza ni un minuto más, Hermione habló:

-Ey, ¿y si vamos al Gran Comedor a buscar a Harry y Ron? Me apetece merendar algo. -y dicho esto, las dos amigas se olvidaron por un buen rato de que la paz y la tranquilidad del mundo mágico pendía de un hilo, y salieron hablando y riendo para ir al encuentro de los dos chicos.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy había probado ya todas las formas de entretenimiento habidas y por haber en su casa. Era como estar encerrado en una cárcel, y por un momento, pensó en su padre, y en si no hubiera estado mejor confinado en Azkaban con él. Aunque, lo más posible es que, si hubiera sabido del nuevo aspecto de su hijo, lo hubiera repudiado y hubiera enviado a cientos de mortífagos tras su búsqueda. Eran solo suposiciones que Draco se hacía, supuso que por culpa de su ociosidad.<p>

La radio mágica no dejaba de decir que reinaba una extraña calma en toda la zona, sin ataques del Lord Oscuro y sus seguidores desde hacía un par de meses, lo que a Malfoy le extrañaba mucho. No es que estuviera muy enterado, ya que era el último mono que se enteraba de lo que a los planes de los mortífagos se refería, pero sabía perfectamente que la tranquilidad no tardaría mucho en romperse cuando menos lo esperaran. Así pues, apartó la radio a un rincón, y estuvo unos días sin utilizarla.

El ajedrez mágico tampoco es que le gustara especialmente, mucho menos después de haber estado jugando innumerables partidas desde que lo había encontrado en el ático de la mansión. Incluso, había localizado el escondrijo del elfo doméstico, que parecía llamarse _Robby _(supuso que sería primo-hermano o algo así de uno de los elfos que habían estado sirviendo en Malfoy Manor, y que se había echo muy amiguito del cara rajada y sus amiguitos) y había estado fastidiándolo un rato, pero ni siquiera eso había conseguido saciar su aburrimiento.

Fue entonces cuando tuvo una idea, una idea fugaz que pasó volando por su cabeza, pero que seguramente, le serviría. De entre las muchas cosas que había encontrado durante su (breve) estancia en la Sala de los Menesteres, había un libro que también le había llamado la atención. Más concretamente, un anuario, bastante reciente, y que seguramente había pertenecido a un Slytherin debido a sus tapas adornadas con tela verde brillante y plateada. En los últimos dos o tres días, su entretenimiento había consistido en coger el anuario y abrirlo al azar, para posteriormente pronunciar el nombre de la persona que aparecía en la página y que el espejo se lo mostrara. Había visto a Pansy Parkinson, con sus amigas, y una vez también con un chico de Ravenclaw haciendo manitas en un pasillo. No se apenó sin duda, sabía que ella era así.

También encontró a Zabini, y a Snape, incluso a Potter, que parecía estar pasando las vacaciones en casa de las comadrejas. Algunas veces también había localizado a Nott, cómo no, en la biblioteca, y de vez en cuando alguna gente le preguntaba si sabía algo de la presunta enfermedad que había dejado a Draco Malfoy en cama, pero parecían no darle mucha más importancia cuando él les decía que no sabía nada más. Si salía de esa, lo primero que haría estaba convencido de que sería hacer una estatua en honor de Theodore Nott, ya que no era alguien agradecido ni le gustaba deberle nada a nadie, pero en cierto modo, le respetaba por haber sido la única persona que lo había ayudado.

Pero entonces, el dichoso anuario le jugó una mala pasada. Ocurrió algo que no se esperaba en absoluto: al abrir el libro una de tantas veces, lo que vio fue una foto del cara rajada, la comadreja y la comelibros. Estaban los tres juntos y reían en la estación del Expreso de Hogwarts, supuso que antes de coger el tren. Justo al lado de la página donde halló esa foto, encontró otra, con una cara rodeada de rizos desordenados, y unos ojos grandes y marrones. _Hermione Granger. Matrícula de Honor en Transformaciones, Herbología, Historia de Hogwarts, Premio Anual... _Y _comelibros_, además de _sangresucia _por mención especial, se dijo Draco Malfoy a sí mismo, mientras, por una extraña razón, no podía despegar sus ojos de la foto de ella.

-Mierda. Estar solo comienza a afectarme -pensó Draco Malfoy, poniendo cara de asco, y apartando la vista. Tiró el libro verde a un lado de su cama, y como en un impulso, cogió el espejo. - Es sólo pura curiosidad.-se decía a sí mismo.

Y entonces, cuando lo tuvo en la mano, pronunció las palabras.

-Muéstrame a la _sangresucia_.-pero el espejo no funcionó. ¿Se habría roto de repente? ¿Habría perdido su ''magia'', o es que su uso estaba limitado a una semana y luego había que pagar? Pero entonces, tuvo una pequeña sospecha, y comprendió por qué no funcionaba. - Muéstrame a Hermione Granger.-dijo, por fín.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de autora: <strong>Hola a todos y todas! Siento muchísimo la tardanza y el haberos hecho esperar tanto. Soy una mala persona, pero, tenía este capítulo medio escrito cuando volví y, entre unas cosas y otras, al estar casi una semana sin escribir ''diariamente'', perdí la costumbre y no encontraba cómo seguirlo. Además, para que ya las cosas se fueran poniendo un poquito más interesantes, quería hacerlo más largo para no teneros aburridas e intrigadas tanto tiempo, así que, ha costado un poco más de lo normal, pero aquí lo tenéis por fín! :)_

_En cuanto al capítulo, uff... Qué decir? Draco ha ''hablado'' con Savina mediante el espejo y creo yo que ésta está siendo hasta demasiado buena con él, ya que se ha ofrecido a ''ayudarle'' un poquito por así decirlo. A mí personalmente, el pobre chico está ya empezando a darme pena, porque, aunque se lo merece totalmente... Bueno, está más solo que la una, y eso ya empieza a afectarle. Draco Malfoy, en condiciones ''normales'' os aseguro que no se quedaría mirando una foto de Hermione Granger así como así (a menos que lo drogaran o algo así, pero eso ya son otras circunstancias xD). Y bueno, no sé qué más... Bueno sí, Hermione quiere pasar las vacaciones de navidad con su familia porque los mortífagos van y vienen y, aunque Harry y los Weasleys le importan mucho, creo que lo más lógico es que la chica también quiera pasar un tiempo con sus padres, etc. Además, estando las cosas como están en el mundo mágico..._

_Y bueno, me dejo ya de rollos. En cuanto al siguiente capítulo, lo tengo ya empezado, pero, más o menos, supongo que me costará una semana volver a actualizar, porque también quiero hacerlo largo y si puedo, añadir ya algo de acción de la buena x) *se rie malvadamente*_

_Ya sabéis: tomatazos, críticas, comentarios, preguntas y dudas, etc... Házmelas saber con un review!_

_Muchísisisisísimas gracias a la gente que me está leyendo (tanto la que deja reviews, como la que no), y que me anima en cada capítulo a continuar! Muchísimos besos, y hasta el próximo capítulo! :D_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Hermione estaba tumbada encima de una cama, en lo que Draco supuso sería su habitación. Probablemente sería su casa _muggle, _donde debería estar pasando las vacaciones de Navidad. Estaba leyendo un libro, cuyo título no alcanzaba a ver el chico. Llevaba el pelo castaño suelto, cayéndole por la espalda, y lo llevaba alisado totalmente, hasta llegar al punto en que él apenas la había reconocido en un principio, aunque no le quedaba nada mal (nada más darse cuenta de lo que había pensado, Malfoy se dio un manotazo en la frente, como si así fuera a alejar esas ideas de su cabeza).

El espejo entonces le mostró su cara más de cerca, y Draco pudo apreciar que las mejillas de la joven estaban surcadas por finas lágrimas. ¿Por qué lloraría? Seguramente, y estaba casi convencido de ello, todavía le dolía no haber ido al baile con nadie, y que ningun chico se hubiera fijado en ella, ni siquiera cara rajada o Weasley, que debían estar mucho más ocupados en otros asuntos. Pero su teoría se desmoronó cuando se fijó un poco más en ella: ¡lloraba mientras leía el libro!

Sin duda, era mucho más de lo que Malfoy había llegado a pensar nunca y, aunque sabía que le encantaban los libros (de ahí, uno de los motes que él más utilizaba contra ella, _comelibros_) no pensaba que llegaran hasta el punto de hacerla llorar. ¿Tan malo era el libro que estaba leyendo Granger?

Supo entonces que se trataba de algo parecido a una novela romántica cuando vio los adornos rosas en la portada, y alcanzó a leer el título: ''_Orgullo y prejuicio_''. Desde su habitación, Draco exhibió una mueca de asco para sí. ¡Además de _sangresucia_, Granger era una total cursi! No obstante, antes de dejar boca abajo el espejo de mano sobre su almohada, Draco Malfoy le echó un último vistazo a la chica, y se dio cuenta de que había algo, no sabía exactamente qué (quizá fuera la curvatura de sus labios, la fina nariz o los grandes ojos marrones) que le recordaba a otra persona. A otra chica. Pero, ¿a _quién_?

Sin embargo, si Draco Malfoy hubiera esperado un poco más mirando en el espejo, se hubiera dado cuenta de que del libro que Hermione leía, había caído una flor, una rosa blanca que guardaba entre las páginas de _su libro favorito, _y que había quedado suavemente depositada al lado de la chica. La misma rosa que él le había regalado algo así como por _casualidad._ La misma flor que le había dado una oportunidad, y un margen de dos años al ahora monstruoso Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>-¡Harry, cielo, come un poco más, que estás muy flacucho! -le decía la señora Weasley cariñosamente, mientras ponía al menos tres cucharadas más de carne con guarnición en el plato del chico. Ginny, sentada al lado de él, se tapaba la boca mientras reía. ¡Se alegraba tanto de que Harry estuviera pasando las Navidades con ellos!<p>

Todo estaba resultando perfecto: su familia, Harry, todos poniendo el árbol de Navidad juntos, y además, Lavender llevaba unos cuantos días sin acosar a su hermano (_Ro-Ro_) con lechuzas porteadoras de cartas rosas con perfume. Era una lástima que Hermione no hubiera ido con ellos, aunque supuso que también se lo estaría pasando bien.

Al día siguiente sería Nochebuena, y por la mañana, todos juntos abrirían sus regalos en el comedor de ''La Madriguera''. Supuso que, aunque no había ido, ese año también su madre haría uno de sus característicos jerseys para su amiga, así como para el resto de los habitantes de la casa en esos instantes. Ginny simplemente era feliz.

Lo que la pelirroja no sabía es que esa felicidad iba a durar poco para ella, casi tan poco como la cena.

* * *

><p>Hermione y sus padres habían sido invitados a cenar a casa de sus tíos, algo así como un <em>preludio <em>a la cena de Nochebuena que celebrarían al día siguiente en casa de la chica. Siempre se había sentido cómoda entre adultos, ya que se acoplaba bastante bien a sus conversaciones, y era muy capaz de seguir el hilo de ellas, hasta de intervenir con comentarios ingeniosos e inteligentes. Sin embargo, cuando sus tíos comenzaron a interesarse por su año escolar, la situación comenzó a volverse un tanto incómoda.

-¿Y dices que es un internado? -le preguntó su tío Joey, mientras sujetaba con una mano una copa de vino tinto. - No pensaba que te gustaran ese tipo de sitios, creía que eras más la típica chica que iba a un instituto a diez minutos de su casa.

Hermione empezó a removerse en su silla. Sin duda, sus tíos no sabían que Hermione era una bruja, y que por lo tanto, iba a Hogwarts, el mejor colegio de magía y hechicería de toda Inglaterra, por lo que sus padres se habían inventado la escusa de que pasaba el resto del año en un internado para señoritas. ''Muy ingeniosos'', había pensado Hermione. ¡A ella no se le daba bien mentir! ¿Y si decía algo que contradijera otra cosa que sus padres habían dicho? Menudo desastre.

-Yo, esto... -dijo Hermione, mirando a sus padres con cierta cara de angustia. ¡Al menos, podrían explicarlo ellos!

-Hermione estudia en la Academia Hogwarts para señoritas, en Edimburgo. -contestó su padre, interrumpiéndola y salvando la situación. Dudaba mucho que sus tíos colocaran en Google el nombre del colegio, y si eso ocurría, sabía que no pasaría nada, quizá salieran un par de escuelas perdidas por Edimburgo como mucho. Hermione respiró tranquila, y miró a su padre con una mirada de agradecimiento que él comprendió de inmediato, y que respondió con una sonrisa. El hombre siguió hablando, y consiguió cambiar de tema mientras la joven se disculpaba diciendo que ya había acabado su cena, y que le gustaría ir a vigilar a sus primos, que jugaban en la sala de estar.

Pero lo que realmente quería, era hablar con Ginny y preguntarle qué tal les iban las cosas por ''La Madriguera''. Sabía que además, la Orden del Fénix planeaba reunirse pronto, con motivo de esa extraña y tensa calma que estaban sufriendo todos, debido a la ausencia de ataques en una buena temporada. ¿Qué estaría planeando Lord Voldemort? Y entonces, reparó en alguien en quien no había pensado desde hacía bastante tiempo: ¿estaría Malfoy con ellos?

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, ajenos a lo que le sucedía a su amiga en Londres, en ''La Madriguera'', Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en un sofá, cerca de la chimenea. Su conversación, bastante tranquila hasta entonces, se había tornado un tanto incómoda cuando Harry había tocado el tema de la próxima reunión de la Orden del Fénix.<p>

-Supongo que nos reuniremos antes de que terminen las vacaciones... -le comentó Harry a la pelirroja, que estaba sentada a su lado.- Me gustaría... Bueno, tenerlo todo preparado por si Voldemort ataca en cualquier momento. -dijo él por fín.

Ginny se removió en su sitio, preocupada.

-Pero... Llevan dos meses sin aparecer por ahí... ¿Por qué deberían hacerlo ahora? -preguntó ella.

-Sabes que les encanta llamar la atención, por lo que, es normal que dejen pasar el tiempo, para intentar despistarnos. No me gustaría que atacaran Londres estando allí Hermione... -dijo él, también preocupado por la seguridad de su amiga.

-Pues en caso de que lo hagan... ¡Iremos y acabaremos con ellos! -le contestó ella, pegando un brinco en el sofá, intentando sonar optimista. Pero la cara de Harry se emsombreció.

-Tu no vas a ninguna parte. -le contestó él. Ella se quedaría en ''La Madriguera'', con Charlie y Fred o George.

-¿Qué? Espera Harry, creo que he escuchado mal... -protestó ella, tornándose seria su expresión.

-He dicho que tú te quedas aquí. No quiero que corras peligro, ¿vale? Te quedarás aquí con algun miembro de la Orden haciendo guardia, y no pienso dar mi mano a torcer.

¿Por qué ella no podía ir a luchar también? ¡También era su causa! Si le pasaba algo a Harry y ella no podía hacer nada... Sin embargo, lo dejó estar: sabía que el chico era demasiado tozudo, y que no conseguiría hacerlo cambiar de idea. Sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse, y cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a empezar a llorar, se levantó rápidamente del sillón.

-¡No tienes derecho! ¡No puedes decirme qué debo o no hacer! ¡Ya soy mayorcita! -gritó, y salió corriendo escaleras arriba sollozando. Harry supo entonces que aunque las cosas fueran así, no correr peligro innecesariamente era lo mejor para ella.

* * *

><p>Aunque unos días atrás había estado seguro de que iba a ser totalmente incapaz, Draco había cogido uno de los muchos libros que poblaban las estanterías de la biblioteca de la mansión.<p>

-Estar jodidamente aburrido, es jodidamente horrible. -pensaba, mientras entraba con algo de desgana a la amplia habitación llena de novelas, poesías y a saber qué más tipos de texto. La lectura nunca le había entusiasmado especialmente. Es cierto que leía si tenía obligación de realizar algún trabajo o redacción para alguna asignatura, pero normalmente intentaba evitárselo pidiéndole a alguien que le _comentara ligeramente _el contenido del libro. Pero ahora, se encontraba tan inactivo que ni siquiera ordenar a _Robby_ que se estampara contra las paredes de la casa o le preparara complicadas cenas de siete platos (que luego nunca terminaba), le servía de entretenimiento. Lo había comprobado personalmente. Así pues, con la radio mágica diciendo siempre la misma sarta de tonterías, y el ajedrez mágico totalmente ignorado, sólo le quedaban los libros. La_ sangresucia _debía encontrarles algún encanto, porque se pasaba casi las veinticuatro horas del día con la cabeza metida en ellos así que, como última opción (además del espejo, y observar por la ventana), resultaba una actividad aceptable.

Se negaba a aceptar que tenía cierta curiosidad por el libro que había visto leer a la chica, _''Orgullo y Prejuicio''_, pero extrañamente había encontrado algunos otros libros cuyos autores eran _muggles_. Muchos le habían llamado la atención, pero de entre todos, le había gustado cómo sonaba el título _''El fantasma de la ópera''_. Lo más seguro es que le aburriera más leerlo que el hecho de hacer nada, o quizá, odiaría demasiado el hecho de que su autor fuera _muggle_ y llegaría un punto en el que no soportaría seguir leyendo.

Pero la verdad es que no fue así. Draco Malfoy había vuelto a equivocarse. Había cogido el libro, y había comenzado a leerlo sentado en uno de los sillones del gran salón de la mansión, resultándole tan adictivo que no se había dado cuenta de que había pasado toda la noche leyendo, y de que empezaba a amanecer. La verdad es que no estaba tan mal, además, se sentía bastante identificado con el protagonista (un chico que vivía escondido también debido a su horrible apariencia) y, el hecho de que éste encontrara a una chica a la que querer, le otorgó cierta esperanza (que creía ya había perdido) en lo que a su propia situación se refería.

Tenía sueño, había pasado casi seis horas leyendo y ya era de día, pero sin embargo, un sentimiento de curiosidad viajó hasta él. ¿Qué sería de Granger? La había estado observando la tarde anterior, y exceptuando su pelo _alisado_, no había encontrado nada más interesante ni ninguna novedad. Supuso que estaría durmiendo en esos momentos de la mañana. No obstante, no pudo evitarlo y, antes de caer dormido, cogió el espejo y pronunció las palabras pertinentes.

* * *

><p>Eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana, y a pesar de haberse acostado tarde (más de lo habitual, al menos) la noche anterior, Hermione ya estaba despierta, y había bajado a la cocina para desayunar con su madre. Su padre había ido a trabajar temprano, y las dos habían pensado que esa mañana la podrían aprobechar para hacer las últimas compras, al día siguiente era Navidad y todavía les quedaban algunos regalos que encontrar.<p>

-¿Cómo has dormido esta noche, cariño? -le preguntó su madre mientras le ponía café en su taza, y se frotaba los ojos, claramente adormilada como también lo estaba Hermione en esos momentos.

-Bien, mamá, aunque anoche me acosté un poco tarde... -contestó la chica, cuyo pelo se había ondulado ligeramente mientras dormía, y que le daba vueltas a la leche con cereales de su tazón, quedándose ensimismada mirándolos.

-¿Te quedaste otra vez leyendo? -le interrumpió su madre, aunque creía saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

-No, estuve buscando cosas por Internet. - o más bien, asegurándose de que poner ''Hogwarts'' en _Google_ no daba ningún resultado.

_¿Internet? _¿Qué coño era eso? Draco llevaba un rato observando a Granger, y después de pasar algunos días mirando por la ventana a otros _muggles_, se había dado cuenta de que ella no era una excepción, y de que estaba tan loca como todos ellos. ¿Sería algún tipo de libro o archivo eso de _Internet_?

Sabía que su padre lo mataría si se enterara de ello, pero, reconocía que le encantaba observar a los _no-mágicos _(¿desde cuándo había dejado de llamarlos _impuros_?) y estudiar su comportamiento, así como intentar descubrir para qué servían muchos de sus extraños artilugios. No se arrepentía de no haber prestado atención a las clases de ''Estudios Muggles'' que Hogwarts ofrecía, sabía perfectamente que allí no habría aprendido nada útil sobre ellos. Sin embargo, gracias al espejo y a sus tardes en la ventana del desván, había estado aprendiendo cosas curiosas. Como que los _muggles_ no llevaban túnicas para trabajar, pero algunos sí maletines, como en el Ministerio. O que la mayoría adoraban la música, con esos cachivaches que la aparentemente la transmitía a sus cerebros. ¿Cómo podrían meter en aparatitos tan pequeños a gente que cantara las canciones? No entendía nada, y aunque no lo reconocería jamás, le fascinaba ese nuevo mundo al que no estaba acostumbrado (y ni siquiera había salido a la calle).

-¿Quieres que vayamos a Oxford Street? Oí a tu padre decir algo sobre una mochila que le hacía ilusión... -la voz de la madre de Hermione a través del espejo sacó a Draco de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, está bien. Yo quiero mirar alguna cosa para Ron, Harry y Ginny... Intentaré enviarlo por lechuza urgente esta noche.-dijo Granger, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café de su taza. Debía abrasar, porque la _sangresucia _abrió mucho los ojos, pegó un brinco, y la taza casi cae de la mesa. Draco estalló en carcajadas. ¡Esto era mucho más divertido de lo que pensaba, no dormir valía la pena!.-¡Quema muchísimo!

-Lo siento, cariño, lo acababa de sacar de la cafetera. -dijo su madre mientras terminaba de ordenar la vajilla en los estantes de un pequeño armario sobre su cabeza. Y con un suave ''no pasa nada'', Hermione esperó a que el contenido de su taza se enfriara mientras terminaba con los cereales y la tostada, para luego subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, cambiarse rápidamente de ropa, coger una pequeña mochila y esperar a su madre mientras ésta cogía las llaves del coche.

* * *

><p>Harry había decidido reunir a la Orden del Fénix antes de que terminaran las vacaciones, justo el día siguiente a Año Nuevo, que era jueves, por lo que se verían ese mismo viernes. No tenían que volver a Hogwarts hasta el lunes siguiente por la mañana, así que, en cuanto a las fechas no había ningún problema.<p>

No había visto a Ginny desde la discusión que habían tenido el día anterior, pero George lo había tranquilizado diciéndole que últimamente su hermana no había estado pasando buenos momentos, y que tenía cambios de humor muy a menudo.

-Mujeres... -habían dicho los dos gemelos a coro, mientras se acercaban a la cocina.

Supuso que por ser Nochebuena, a la hora de la cena, Ginny lo perdonaría.

* * *

><p>Cómo no, había comprado regalitos para sus amigos los pobretones y el cara rajada. Típico en ella.<p>

Draco había acordado consigo mismo calificar a lo que él hacía (espiar, lo llamarían algunos) como ''estudio sociológico de la vida muggle'', aún sabiendo que le encantaba observar por el espejo, y que por eso mismo no podía llamarlo estudio. Como excusa, se dijo a sí mismo que quizá esos datos ayudaran en próximos planes de los mortífagos o el Señor Oscuro. Daba igual: de lo que sí estaba seguro es que las cosas horribles que Granger había comprado para sus amiguitos, no les iban a gustar. No eran caras, ni parecían valiosas.

No obstante, muy dentro de él, la envidia lo carcomía. Tampoco es que le entusiasmara recibir una sudadera la mañana siguiente, como iba a ocurrirle a Harry Potter, o una mochila nueva de color rojo y negro, que seguramente estaría destinada a la comadreja que siempre los acompañaba. Intentaba camuflar esa envidia pensando que era por el simple hecho de que él no recibiría nada el día de Navidad. Pero le daba igual. No le importaba, y punto.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando algo le vino a la cabeza. Era una gilipollez en realidad, pero, cansado de estar solo entre cuatro paredes consigo mismo y un elfo doméstico que apenas salía de su madriguera para hacerle la comida, tomó una decisión: contrataría un tutor.

Ahora que había dejado Hogwarts atrás, pensaba que el hecho de no estudiar le encantaría. Y estaba en lo cierto, pero además del espejo, leer libros _muggles_ le incitaba a saber más cosas sobre ese mundo. Sin duda, a la parte más Malfoy de su cabeza no le gustaba una mierda esa idea, y el simple hecho de pensarlo, le repugnaba. Pero, otra parte de él que últimamente le estaba jugando muy malas pasadas y que nunca hubiera jurado tener, le susurraba ''¿por qué no?''.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota de autora<strong>: <strong>_**_Cof, cof... Hola! Bueno, finalmente, he podido subir el capítulo antes de lo que pensaba, he conseguido encontrar wifi en la playa, y bueno... Pues aquí está :)_

_El de hoy es un capítulo más largo, y, aunque como siempre, no tiene mucha acción (ya me resigno: no soy de las que escriben capítulos cortos en los que pasan muchas cosas, si no más bien al contrario T-T) pero ya vemos que van pasando cositas. Yo creo que ya Draco se nos está volviendo chiflado: reconozcámoslo, yo creo que le está cogiendo el gusto a eso de observar gente por el espejo y, para qué nos vamos a engañar, yo creo que le encanta mirar a Hermione. ¿Vosotras no? xD También lo del tutor... Uff... El pobre sí que debe estar muy desesperado (y aburrido) como para meter a un muggle en su casa y que le enseñe cosas sobre su ''mundo''. ¿Os apatece ver a un Draco Malfoy utilizando Internet? Jajajaja!_

_Como últimamente escribo capítulos más largos, tendré que actualizar menos seguido, pero bueno, como mucho os haré esperar una semana entre capítulo y capítulo, lo prometo! Oh, por cierto... **Gracias por las casi 1,000 visitas a esta historia! Sin vuestra ayuda, esto no hubiera sido posible!**_

_Os veo en el próximo capítulo. Muchísimos besos, y ya sabéis: comentarios, tomatazos, citaciones para pegarme una paliza, peticiones para que Draco Malfoy haga una aparición estelar con delantal y gorro de cocinero... Lo que queráis, en un review x)_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Para Hermione no había sido una de sus mejores Navidades (le hubiera gustado, lógicamente, estar con sus amigos), pero estar cerca de su familia cuando había abierto los regalos, sin duda también tenía su encanto. Los regalos habían sido lo de menos, sin duda, ver la sonrisa de sus primos pequeños era mucho mayor recompensa, pero sin duda, la mayoría de obsequios que había recibido le habían gustado, o eran cosas que le hacían ilusión, como un libro de cocina (quería aprender a preparar ciertas cosas al modo _muggle_ y así, también le serviría de ayuda a su madre en los pocos ratos que pasaban juntas), un nuevo _Ipod _(aunque en Hogwarts no serviría de mucho, ya que allí los aparatos electrónicos eran inservibles) que cargaría de canciones en breve, o un par de botas nuevas, que sin duda utilizaría para caminar por los terrenos del colegio. Parecía también que en ''La Madriguera'' habían recibido sus cosas, porque la señora Weasley le había mandado uno de sus ''jerseys personalizados'' junto a un pergamino diciéndole que los chicos se habían alegrado mucho de saber de ella y de recibir sus regalos.

También había sabido que la Orden había decidido reunirse antes de que terminaran las vacaciones, en Grimmauld Place, por lo que ella cómo no, acudiría al encuentro. ¿También estarían celebrando la Navidad los mortífagos, o estarían en cambio preparando algún nuevo y mortífero ataque para próximamente? Al pensar en Voldemort y sus seguidores, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en Malfoy, y qué sería de él.

-Seguro que aunque tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad terminal, recibiría más regalos que toda la familia Granger junta estas Navidades. -pensó la chica, pero sin duda, no le apenaba, porque, por muy caros u ostentosos que resultaran sus regalos de Navidad (en el caso de que los tuviera, pero Hermione estaba segura de que así sería), ella tenía una familia que la quería y cuidaba de ella, algo que él no. Y dejando de lado sus estúpidos pensamientos acerca del chico que la había estado torturando e insultando tanto tiempo en el colegio, cogió a Crookshans y acompañó a sus pequeños primos a continuar abriendo regalos.

* * *

><p>Al contrario de lo que muchos podían pensar, la mañana de Navidad de Draco Malfoy no fue tan estupenda como todos pensaban. De echo, había sido una mañana como otra cualquiera durante los últimos tres meses. La noche de Nochebuena, por lo que supuso fue un total impulso, le pidió al elfo doméstico que le servía que cenara con él. Aunque éste se negó en un principio, repitiéndole millones de veces frases como ''Robby no merece que el Señor le haga un hueco en su mesa'' y posteriormente, poniéndose a llorar ruidosamente, Malfoy había insistido tanto que al final, la pequeña criatura había aceptado, y había comido varias porciones de pastel de fresas y natillas. Draco se dijo así mismo que ese gesto había sido fruto de que era Navidad, y de que todo el mundo en esa época solía volverse un poco gilipollas. O quizá, fuera el hecho de que llevaba tres meses sin hablar o compartir algún rato con nadie.<p>

Por eso también había estado buscando un tutor. Alguien que pudiera enseñarle algo de la vida _muggle_ que últimamente tanto había empezado a (sorprendentemente) interesarle, por lo que, mientras Hermione Granger abría sus regalos y pasaba un buen rato con su familia, él le había pedido a su elfo doméstico que le consiguiera un par de periódicos donde pudiera encontrar anuncios. Draco creyó que conocía el significado de _''un par'' _hasta que Robby le dejó esa mañana una pila de al menos cincuenta publicaciones delante de la puerta de su habitación. Pasó parte de la tarde hojeándolos: _''El Profeta'', ''El Quisquilloso'', ''Brujos del mundo''_... Incluso habían periódicos _muggles_. En cuanto a los periódicos mágicos, pensó que sería interesante la idea de buscar a alguien (su ''verdadero amor'') allí, pero salvo un par de anuncios de dos brujas cincuentonas que buscaban ''pasar un buen rato'', Draco no encontró nada más interesante. En cambio, los demás periódicos llamaban su atención a cada página que miraba por encima: las fotografías no se movían, hablaban de meteorología en algunas páginas, arte y pintura, y viajes en la siguiente. Era caer demasiado bajo, pero reconocía que tampoco le disgustaba el hecho de leer periódicos para _no mágicos_.

Finalmente, en uno de ellos, encontró un anuncio que le pareció adecuado, y, como no disponía de eso que los _muggles_ llamaban ''teléfono'' (otro de sus raros aparatitos, supuso), escribió en un pergamino al periódico para que el anunciante se pusiera en contacto con él, aunque fuera por carta. Tres o cuatro días después, recibió una respuesta que le dejó totalmente satisfecho.

* * *

><p>Las vacaciones estaban a punto de terminar. En ''La Madriguera'', las celebraciones de Año Nuevo habían sido fantásticas, y se habían sucedido sin ningún percance, exceptuando un par de insignificantes arañazos que habían recibido Tonks y Remus debido a ''la primera broma del año'' de los gemelos Weasley. Harry estaba un poco nervioso: la reunión de la Orden se celebraría justo el día siguiente, y aunque no podía evitar que Ginny acudiera a ella, no estaba seguro de que lo que allí se dijera la hiciera cambiar de opinión sobre si acudir o no al próximo ataque, y eso le preocupaba. Sobretodo, quería que ella estuviera a salvo, pero si estaba allí, luchando, no podría protegerla.<p>

Quería haber contactado con Hermione antes, para intentar que ésta convenciera a su amiga, pero, además de que sabía que ésto sería inútil (seguramente, Hermione le daría un sermón sobre la libertad individual de los humanos, y que nadie tenía derecho a mandar sobre alguna otra persona...), no estaba convencido de que contactar con su amiga fuera totalmente seguro: ya había resultado suficientemente difícil avisarla de que se reunirían en Grimmauld Place ese viernes.

Harry miró el fuego con cierta nostalgia, y se preguntó por primera vez, qué hubiera pasado si no fuera ''el niño que vivió'' si no sólo Harry Potter, un adolescente corriente y moliente.

* * *

><p>A Draco Malfoy no le hacía ni puta gracia meter a un <em>muggle<em> en su casa, pero debía hacer de tripas corazón, lo tenía asumido. Esto de aprender la forma de vida y cultura de los _no-mágicos_ era una simple forma de ''aumentar'' aún más la índole de su castigo personal, de ser una bestia. Si sufría una condena, la sufriría bien y mucho, se decía una y otra vez, intentando autoconvencerse. Antes muerto que reconocer que todo aquéllo comenzaba a interesarle, y que tenía muchas preguntas que sólo habían surgido por culpa de mirar a través de aquélla estúpida ventana.

Cuando escuchó tocar a la puerta, corrió escaleras abajo, cuidando de que no fuera Robby quién la abriera, para asegurarse y ver con sus propios ojos que su tutor fuera quién había dicho en sus cartas escritas a máquina. Abrió la puerta, y Draco pudo ver por una pequeña rendija al chico que esperaba en el recibidor de la mansión. No debería ser mucho más mayor que él, supuso que tendría unos veinticuatro o veinticinco años. Llevaba un par de pantalones vaqueros rectos, unas zapatillas bastante extrañas en las que Draco pudo observar un logo que rezaba ''Converse'', una camisa azul y tal y como había esperado, gafas oscuras. Un perro aguardaba sentado a su lado, y ladró al chico de ojos grises en cuanto lo vio. Desde luego, no esperaba al chucho, pero podría tolerarlo.

-¿Vas a dejarme pasar, o no? No tengo todo el día, como comprenderás. -dijo por fín el chico ciego.

-Esto... Sí, ehm... Adelante. -le dijo Draco vacilando, pero abriendo totalmente la puerta. El perro volvió a ladrarle, y él se sintió incómodo. Menos mal que el otro chico no podía verle (por eso había buscado expresamente un ciego. Además, ¿qué diría si viera a Robby? ¿Cómo le explicaría qué era un elfo doméstico, y cómo había acabado él así? Sería una locura), y lo supo porque al poner éste la cabeza a su misma altura, no se sorprendió, ni pegó un salto o dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Simplemente, abrió la boca, pero para hablar.

-Soy Jack. Tu nuevo tutor. -dijo, mientras entraba a la mansión y extendía su mano. Draco no respondió a su saludo. Una cosa era que se ofreciera a acoger a un _muggle_ en su casa, y que éste le ensañara algunas cosas de _su mundo_. Pero otra muy diferente era _tocarlos_.

-Sí, sí, yo también estoy encantado de conocerte. -y esa fue toda la respuesta que Draco ofreció al saludo del chico, que bajó la mano inmediatamente. El perro continuaba mirándole raro. - Este perro... ¿Es tuyo? -es lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Muy inteligente.

-Sí. Se llama Piloto. Es mi perro guía. -contestó Jack, girando y bajando la cabeza ligeramente hasta el chucho. - Si finalmente quieres que me quede aquí contigo, él tiene que quedarse también, soy inflexible en cuanto a eso.

-Está bien -concedió Draco.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no vas al instituto? -preguntó Jack, que quería comenzar a hacerse una idea de por dónde debería comenzar sus clases particulares.

-Unos tres meses. Pero... Para empezar, quiero que me enseñes cosas... -no sabía cómo explicarlo. Tampoco podía decirle que era mago, y que en su _mundo_ no había tales cosas como ''teléfonos'', ''Internet'', o aparatos raros que transmitían música al cerebro, encerrando a los cantautores en esos minúsculos cacharritos. ¿Cómo comenzar? - Cosas cómo... Qué es ''Internet'', o un ''teléfono''.

El chico pareció extrañado. ¿Era una broma? Rió suavemente:

-Vamos chico, no me tomes el pelo.

-¡No! N-no es una broma. Yo, esto... -necesitaba inventarse algo. ¡Piensa Malfoy, piensa! - He vivido en el campo durante toda mi vida, y no he conocido ningún tipo de, ehm... -¿cómo mierda lo llamarían ellos? - Tecnología. Hace poco comencé a oír hablar de ese tipo de cosas, y tengo algo de... Curiosidad.

-Oh, está bien. Supongo que tampoco sabrás qué es un _Ipod_, o una televisión... ¿Dices que vivías en el campo? -Jack no terminaba de creérselo.

-Sí, digamos que mi familia quería que me mantuviera un poco... Alejado del mundo. Luego me mandaron aquí, debido a mi..._ Enfermedad._ -si no fuera porque sabía que si salía de esa, su padre lo metería a la primera de cambio en las filas de Lord Voldemort, pensó que ser ''mentiroso profesional'' o ''inventor de excusas e historias sin sentido'' sería un buen oficio. Al menos, a él se le daría de maravilla.

Jack sólo se limito a soltar un breve ''Oh'', y no preguntó nada más, aunque la curiosidad le estaba matando. Esperaba a un chico inteligente con ganas de aprender literatura, matemáticas y ese tipo de cosas, pero no ''modos de vida del siglo XXI''. Sin embargo, aceptó, y se dispuso a subir sus pertenencias a su nueva habitación, comunicándole a Draco que al día siguiente tendrían su primera clase.

* * *

><p>Jack le había <em>recomendado<em> que se levantara esa mañana pronto. Draco pudo cumplir a duras penas, ya que había pasado gran parte de la noche anterior leyendo. ¿Qué? Prácticamente cualquier cosa que encontrara por la casa, ya fuera libros, revistas o periódicos. Jamás lo hubiera pensado de él, Draco Malfoy (o más bien, el _antiguo _Draco Malfoy), odiador de _sangresucia_ y _ratejas de biblioteca._ No es que ahora se hubiera vuelto un amante de ellos, y tampoco es que le apasionara la idea, pero simplemente, le gustaba leer. Le proporcionaba el entretenimiento que ninguna otra cosa en la casa le ofrecía, y eso al menos, lo mantenía distraído.

Las primeras lecciones resultaron bastante teóricas, aunque mucho menos de lo que Draco había pensado en un principio. Ya disipadas sus dudas sobre cómo llegaba la música al cerebro de la gente (no había conexiones por las orejas, ni nada de eso, sólo unos cables llamados ''auriculares'' que transmitían el sonido) y sobretodo, que no había nadie encerrado en esas diminutas cajas (''Son sólo datos y millones de numeritos'' le explicó su tutor), pudo experimentar cómo se escuchaba música a través de aquéllo.

-Es incómodo. -dijo Draco, mientras manoseaba los auriculares y no sabía de qué forma colocarlos en sus oídos para que le resultaran mucho más cómodos, y poder escuchar mejor.

-Te acostumbrarás. -le contestó Jack.

Pero sin duda, le gustaba aquél aparato. No era como la radio mágica: podías escoger con un par de botones qué querías escuchar (aunque la radio también poseía diversos canales, pero siempre eran noticias, informes sobre el Ministerio, y algún que otro programa para brujas amas de casa) y una vez comenzaba el sonido, ya no escuchabas nada más. Era genial... Para ser algo _muggle_, por supuesto.

El día no fue tan mal como Draco había pensado. Jack tenía carácter, y desde luego, era ciego, pero no idiota. Le explicó todo lo que el chico quería saber, y al ver que éste parecía comprenderlo y de vez en cuando, realizaba alguna que otra pregunta inteligente (al menos, había perdido su apariencia, pero no su cerebro, pensaba Draco constantemente), el joven se explayaba, y le contaba más detalles sobre el funcionamiento de algo en concreto, o su utilización, o su historia.

-Tengo que probar eso de _Internet_, definitivamente.-declaró Draco para sí, pero Jack lo escuchó y sonrió levemente.

* * *

><p>La reunión de la Orden del Fénix se había desarrollado en <em>Grimmauld Place<em> tal y como Hermione había imaginado: sus amigos y los demás magos y aurores, apiñados en sillas de madera en la estrecha cocina, conversando con tranquilidad aparente hasta que entre todos decidieron dar comienzo a la reunión en sí. Habían llegado a la misma conclusión que ella y Harry, por lo que no parecía algo tan descabellado: Lord Voldemort atacaría en breve, y debían estar preparados por lo que pudiera pasar.

Sabía que muchos alumnos no volverían a Hogwarts ese mismo lunes. Desde que los mortífagos habían sembrado el terror, mucha era la gente que tenía miedo, y prefería tener a sus hijos en casa. La Señora Weasley había aceptado la decisión de Ginny de volver al colegio, pero no la de acudir a la próxima batalla, por lo que pudiera pasar, instándola al igual que Harry a que se quedara en casa.

-¡¿Por qué no podéis aceptar de una vez que ya soy mayorcita? -y dicho esto, Ginny había salido precipitadamente de la sala, escaleras arriba, donde compartía habitación con Hermione.

* * *

><p>Durante la semana de regreso a Hogwarts, Draco había echo buenas migas con Jack. El chico ciego tenía un carácter que le gustaba a Draco: a pesar de ser inválido y <em>muggle<em>, no se dejaba pisotear. Era orgulloso, como él lo había sido también cuando era una persona normal. Piloto continuaba mirándolo raro de vez en cuando, pero normalmente acababa sentado a los pies de su dueño, y nunca osaba moverse un ápice de allí.

Esa semana, Draco envió una carta a _Gringotts_, pidiendo que canjearan algunos de sus _knuts_ y dinero mágico por moneda _muggle_. Normalmente, sin autorización paterna esto resultaba posible dada su (todavía) minoría de edad, pero sabía que tratándose de la familia Malfoy, no habría problema ninguno y si lo había, siempre podría utilizar a su favor la situación de su padre, familia o algo así.

Compraría un _ordenador_. El modelo más caro, potente y ostentoso que hubiera. Con él podría acceder al fascinante _Internet_ y además, según le había contado Jack, también podría comprar más cosas con él. Sería algo así como la lechuza del mundo no mágico pero, estando en una mansión en medio de Londres, era su única forma de sobrevivir. Quizá con un poco de suerte, hasta lograra encontrar a una chica por allí. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? La solución a todos sus problemas era _muggle_.

* * *

><p>Hermione había cogido el <em>Expresso de Hogwarts<em> una vez más, como todos los años en los que tenía que volver al colegio, justo a las nueve de la mañana, en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de la Estación de King's Cross. Se había despedido de sus padres, y se había encontrado con sus amigos, a pesar de que apenas dos días antes ya los había visto, y éstos le habían relatado sus vacaciones. Ginny tenía cara de pocos amigos, Hermione supuso que porque todavía estaba enfadada con Harry.

Los dos primeros días de clase habían sido tranquilos, y apenas había habido incidentes. Se notaban, eso sí, menos alumnos que otros cursos y que los anteriores trimestres (antes de Navidades, se formaban interminables filas para entrar en el Gran Comedor a las horas puntas de desayuno, comida y cena) y esto entristecía a la joven de pelo castaño que sin embargo, intentaba dar al mal tiempo buena cara.

-Al menos, no tengo a ese _hurón desteñido_ por aquí... -le había comentado a sus amigos en un cambio de clase, con un alegre tono de voz.

No obstante, el tercer día, un miércoles, Hermione despertó con el cielo lleno de nubes, y de vez en cuando, algún relámpago alumbraba el cielo. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero aún así, se vistió rápidamente y bajó a desayunar. Comenzó a llover, y el abovedado techo mágico del Gran Comedor se oscureció totalmente. La mayoría de gente que allí había (aunque todavía era temprano) había dejado caer sus suculentas porciones de tarta de manzana en el plato, y muchos alumnos de primer curso gritaban asustados.

-Sólo es una tormenta... -trataba de tranquilizar Hermione a unos cuantos niños de su mesa.

Pero sus más horribles temores se hicieron realidad cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron con un estruendo, dejando pasar a Filch y a su gata la Señora Norris, ambos empapados.

-Mortífagos. Están atacando el castillo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de autora:<strong> Hola! Ammy molestando por aquí de nuevo. Qué tal? Finalmente, he podido subir el capítulo bastante antes de lo que pensaba (cómo siempre). He estado totalmente enfrascada en la escritura estos dos o tres últimos días, intentando adelantar la historia lo máximo posible, e intentando tener siempre al menos un capítulo terminado antes de subir el anterior, para así tener que dejaros con las dudas menos tiempo, y poder subir más rápido aunque, como ya dije en el capítulo anterior, estoy intentando que éstos sean más largos, y tengan más acción._

_Respecto al capítulo... Qué os ha parecido? :D Ufff... Draco Malfoy está comenzando a utilizar tecnología! Increíble e inaudito, jajaja. Como digo siempre: comprendamos que el chico se ha quedado totalmente solo en una casa, y que le pica la curiosidad por las cosas que ve por la ventana (por mucho que odie la idea), además de que la compañía de un elfo doméstico creo yo que no resulta suficiente, no creéis? Así que bueno, se ha buscado un tutor. Y como véis, ya me encargo personalmente de liar y complicar la historia haciendo que éste sea ciego (aunque, en el libro y la película es así, pero creo que este personaje resulta bastante importante e influye mucho desde su aparición, por lo que no podía suprimirlo!) y encima... OH NO, repámpanos! Tenemos mortífagos atacando el castillo. *Am comienza a correr en círculos enloquecida*_

_Tengo la ligera sospecha de que tanto este capítulo como el siguiente van a generar algunas dudas y preguntas puntuales, pero bueno, no digo nada por si acaso ;) De todas formas, me está costando horrores adaptar ciertas cosas a la historia original, y hay una cosa que he tenido que cambiar bastante drásticamente (no me acaba de gustar mucho cómo queda, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. En el próximo capítulo me entenderéis). De todas maneras, no os preocupéis, que la historia sigue y además, lo bueno viene en nada! :D_

_Muchas gracias por leerme, y animarme a seguir con esto! Ya sabéis que dudas, tomatazos, preguntas, peticiones, etc. son bien recibidas y siempre contestadas ;) Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, un beso!_


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Le había costado relativamente poco descubrir gracias a su tutor esa maravilla llamada _MySpace_. En apenas dos horas, había logrado abrirse una cuenta y comenzar a utilizarlo. Los _no mágicos_ realmente tenían muy buenos inventos. Eso, y el llamado _Ipod, _lo habían dejado totalmente fascinado. Había encargado uno online (además de otros aparejos _muggles_) y al parecer, tardarían un par de días en llevárselos a casa. Ni siquiera tendrían que ver su horrible cara, sólo tendría que abrir la puerta y coger el paquete.

Llevaba un buen rato escribiendo y trajinando con el ordenador, cuando, el espejo que guardaba en el cajón del escritorio empezó a emitir luces y chisporroteos. Draco, malhumorado, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y abrió el cajón de un tirón.

-¿Qué quieres? -se dirigió el chico al espejo, con total descaro. - ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

Pero ella, la chica reflejada en la superficie del espejo, Savina, pareció ignorar sus preguntas, para contestarle con otra:

-¿No te das cuenta de que no funcionará? No puedes... -dijo ella, pero él la interrumpió.

-¿No puedo qué? Acepta que he encontrado una manera de romper tu estúpido hechizo de un modo en el que no sea necesario que la gente me vea la cara.

-No puedes enamorarte a través de un ordenador. Eso no es amor verdadero Draco, y lo sabes.

-Pero, ¡he leído acerca de gente que se conoce así! Salen juntos, hablan por chats... -el chico comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, y se estaba cabreando, llegando a la desesperación.

-La mayoría de cosas de tu perfil son falsas. Así, nadie podrá enamorarse de tí, porque sólo eres un personaje que tú mismo has inventado. -le explicó ella. - Por mucho que quieras hacer trampa de esa manera, no funcionará. Tan sólo estás perdiendo el tiempo.

Él comenzó a agitar el espejo. Volvía a tener ganas de romper cosas, y seguramente la primera sería cualquiera que tuviera en sus manos. El espejo.

-¿Un consejo? Deja de perder el tiempo y pensar sólo en ti mismo. Aprenderás mucho. -y dicho esto, Savina desapareció de la superficie del espejo, dejándola de nuevo lisa y un tanto deteriorada por el paso de los años. Draco se tiró encima de su cama, para simplemente, coger varios cojines de los que allí había y comenzar a pegarles puñetazos, totalmente frustrado.

* * *

><p>En pocos minutos, Hogwarts se había convertido en un caos. Los prefectos intentaban llevar a los niños más pequeños a sus respectivas salas comunes, entre gritos, gente corriendo nerviosa, y escaleras llenas de gente empujándose, yendo y viniendo. Los profesores, algunos todavía con cara de sueño (no hacía ni media hora que habrían bajado a desayunar cuando se dio la alarma), caminaban o corrían presurosamente hacia las puertas, conjurando hechizos por doquier para intentar salvaguardar las defensas del castillo.<p>

-Tengo que encontrar a Harry y Ron. -pensó inmediatamente Hermione, levantándose de la mesa e intentando superar el estado de shock en el que se había sumido temporalmente. Hasta que los aurores, los señores Weasly y la Orden del Fénix no se enteraran de lo ocurrido, estarían solos, lo que podría requerir hasta media hora. La chica salió corriendo apartando gente, hacia la Sala Común de Gryffyndor. En su camino, vio a algún que otro alumno de Slytherin, pero supuso que la mayoría de ellos se encontrarían en sus ricas mansiones a salvo, o con sus capas y máscaras ayudando a los otros mortífagos. Se les tendría que caer la cara de vergüenza, ¡era el colegio en el que estudiaban, por el amor de Morgana!

Chocó contra alguien en su carrera para encontrar a sus amigos. Alguien más alto que ella. Un chico. Lo agarró ligeramente de los brazos como impulso, para no caer al suelo, y se fijó en que llevaba una túnica con el emblema de la casa de las serpientes. Levantó la cabeza, murmuró un ''lo siento'' y Hermione continuó corriendo escaleras arriba. Sin apenas haberse dado cuenta de que era Theodore Nott con quien había chocado, y que éste la miraba con un brillo enigmático en sus ojos, que bien podrían delatar la idea que se le acababa de pasar por la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Había conseguido llegar a salvo a su Sala Común y además, encontrar a Ronald, pero supo de inmediato que se quedarían poco tiempo allí. Según su amigo pelirrojo, Harry se encontraba en esos momentos discutiendo estúpidamente con su hermana Ginny, mientras medio Hogwarts se mataba en los terrenos, escaleras abajo. Pocos minutos después, los dos bajaron con cara de pocos amigos corriendo por las escaleras y reuniéndose con Hermione y Ron. Al parecer, Harry no había conseguido hacer entrar en razón a Ginny, a pesar de que Hermione había llegado a escuchar gritos en una de las habitaciones de arriba, y no descartaba la idea de que también se hubieran tirado cosas a la cabeza. No tenían tiempo para peleas estúpidas, tenían una más importante que librar contra Voldemort y sus seguidores. Aunque a Harry no le hiciera ni puta gracia que Ginny estuviera allí también, corriendo peligro por puro entretenimiento.<p>

Abajo, el alboroto seguía su curso. Muchos eran los alumnos de cursos superiores que estaban dispuestos a echar una mano en la batalla, mientras algunos profesores terminaban de conjurar barreras y hechizos protectores. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron hacia la entrada principal, desde donde podían vislumbrar a una gran cantidad de enmascarados con túnicas oscuras a lo lejos, pero cada vez más cercanos al castillo.

* * *

><p>Después de hablar con Savina y haber estado un buen rato aporreando almohadones, el propio colchón en el que dormía, e incluso las paredes, Draco volvía a encontrarse sin nada que hacer. No es que se hubiera cansado del <em>Internet<em>, ni de ese otro aparato que Jack le había comentado, el _televisor_, donde podía ver imágenes en movimiento, como si se tratara de uno de los periódicos mágicos, solo que con sonido, y que contaban historias. No era aburrimiento, era... Algo parecido a la desgana por culpa de una soledad que siempre le había gustado, pero que ahora podía con él. Decidió buscar a su tutor, y tras gritar su nombre por toda la casa, lo descubrió en el jardín interior que no había pisado nunca. Jack pareció notar su presencia.

-¿Un poco de ayuda? -le había dicho el chico ciego, que estaba rodeado de maceteros y arrinconado contra el muro por una bolsa de tierra.

-Menuda cara llevas. -le espetó Draco desde dentro de la casa, sin duda sonando muy estúpido. ¡Él no hacía amiguitos _muggles_, y mucho menos bromeaba con ellos!

-No puedo decir lo mismo. -contestó Jack sarcásticamente. - ¿Vas a venir a ayudarme, o no?

Draco Malfoy tampoco ayudaba a los _muggles _con sus putos problemas, joder. Él no era un lacayo, y mucho menos un elfo doméstico (del que por cierto, Jack desconocía su existencia, creyendo que éste era un ayudante que el joven tenía en su casa, y que no hablaba mucho). Sin embargo, volvió a hacerlo: salió fuera, y despejó un poco los alrededores del chico que había quedado atrapado contra la pared. La bolsa se abrió, y Jack quedó parcialmente cubierto de tierra, ahogando un gruñido.

-Ups. -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en esa situación. ¡Ya parecía uno de esos absurdos monigotes animados que salían por la pantalla de la televisión! Se había convertido en un ser patético. Él. Draco Malfoy. Diciendo algo como ''ups''. Intolerable.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Jack había estado haciendo durante parte de la mañana, mientras él destrozaba su habitación. Había estado plantando flores, miles de ellas por todo el jardín. Rosas, de todos los colores, adornaban la alta valla que impedía la visión a cientos de curiosos que por allí pasaran y quisieran asomarse y mirar. El pequeño espacio que había entre la puerta y la valla estaba cubierto de maceteros llenos de rosas blancas, así como lilas y algunas otras amarillas.

-¿Qué os ha dado a todos con las rosas? -preguntó repentinamente Draco, que no entendía nada. Alargó un brazo, intentando coger una de las flores. Saltó. Una de las espinas se había clavado en su garra, que había salido tan rápido que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. La arrancó con cuidado, y la herida se curó instantáneamente.

-Me gusta cómo huelen las rosas. Y ya has pasado demasiado tiempo escondido tras esas cortinas y esas persianas bajadas. -le contestó Jack, mientras se acuclillaba para arreglar algunos tallos.

-¿Cómo mierda sabes que las cortinas están cerradas?

-Una habitación está fría cuando todo está cerrado y oscuro. Creo que hace tiempo que no has visto la luz en esta casa.

-¿Y crees que plantar flores cambiará algo? -preguntó Draco.

-No lo sé, pero sé que las flores no hacen daño a nadie. A las chicas les gusta que les regalen flores. -contestó él, y Draco inmediatamente pensó en aquél día de Halloween, en Pansy y la puta flor que ésta no había querido, y aquélla chica misteriosa de la máscara de plumas... Había estado presente en sus pensamientos de vez en cuando, no podía negarlo. No obstante, había comprobado que con decir ''la chica del antifaz'' no bastaba para que el espejo la mostrara. Le hubiera gustado saber su nombre.

-Tú... ¿También... Has estado con... Chicas? ¿Aún siendo...? -Draco no supo cómo enfocar la pregunta.

-A los dieciséis años, mis amigos perdieron la virginidad. Yo mi vista. Antes de eso, estuve con un par de chicas, y además, aprendí un poco de jardinería. Me gustaba. -le explicó Jack, con tono un tanto sombrío. Joder, Draco no esperaba eso. Suponía que el chico había sido ciego toda su vida. Ser feo era horrible, pero no volver a ver nunca más, debía ser una auténtica mierda, más cuando sabías perfectamente qué forma o color tenían las cosas, y que además, ya no tendrías la oportunidad nunca jamás de volver a verlas. Por primera vez, sintió algo extraño apretándole incómodamente el pecho. _Compasión_. Pero también _comprensión_. - En fín. ¿Me ayudas con esto, o no? -le preguntó Jack.

* * *

><p>Después de ayudar a Jack, Draco había vuelto a su habitación con lo que podría definirse como, un mejor humor. No estaba contento, ni feliz, ni nada de eso, pero digamos que hablar con Jack (además de con Robby, cuando lo encontraba por la casa) era algo así como una pequeña liberación a todos sus tormentos interiores.<p>

Por ello, esa tarde cogió el espejo, para iniciar ese extraño pero interesante ''juego'' que realizaba de vez en cuando, con el anuario de Slytherin. Empezó a citar nombres, y el espejo fue mostrándole imágenes que sin duda, le dejaron impactado.

-Están... Están atacando el colegio. -dijo, en un murmullo para sí. Vio conocidos y gente a la que había llamado ''amigos'' en un pasado, tanto en un bando como en el otro. Había gente tirada por el suelo, y rayos de colores partiendo el cielo que rodeaba al castillo en millones de trocitos. Cuerpos inertes aquí y allí, mortífagos lanzando maldiciones en el fondo de la escena que veía a través del espejo. Estar en Hogwarts en esos momentos debía ser una pesadilla. Agradeció mentalmente no estar allí, ya que sabía perfectamente que no pertenecía ni a los unos ni a los otros, no tenía un bando predilecto, hubiera escogido el que mayores posibilidades tuviera de ser el ganador. Tal y como le había enseñado su padre. ¿Dónde estaría éste, por cierto? Quizá hubiera escapado de Azkaban, y estuviera de nuevo en las filas del Lord Oscuro. Tan sólo deseaba que su madre estuviera bien, en Malfoy Manor, a salvo.

Citó más nombres, todos los que encontraba en el anuario. Se sorprendió al ver aquélla escena al nombrarlo.

-Muéstrame a Harry Potter -pidió.

El _cara rajada _estaba en el patio exterior de Hogwarts, cerca del campo de Quidditch, en el suelo, apuntando con su varita a Lord Voldemort, que reía sádicamente con una mueca. Draco escuchó un ''_Bombarda_'', y supo que sería inútil que Potter intentara acabar con el Señor Oscuro con aquéllo. Se preguntó dónde andarían Weasel y Granger, pero supuso que no muy lejos. Si ese idiota de Potter no se movía rápido, Voldemort acabaría con él en menos de lo que se decía ''_Avada Kedavra_''.

Draco entonces susurró otro nombre al espejo, y éste le mostró inmediatamente a una chica de pelo castaño y rizado, escondiéndose detrás de unas grandes piedras, observando cómo Harry se arrastraba por el suelo, retrocediendo. Granger estaba justo detrás del Señor Oscuro, y Draco creyó que sabía lo que la chica pretendía. Nombró al pelirrojo, y la imagen cambió para mostrarle a la _comadreja_, escondido tras otra piedra al igual que su amiga, un poco más cercano a Potter. La miraba a ella de reojo, como esperando una señal que pareció darse en ese mismo instante.

-¡_Aresto momentum_! -chilló Hermione, apuntando con su varita a Lord Voldemort. Entonces, Draco escuchó un ''_Expelliarmus_'' de Potter, también dirigido a la figura que tenía enfrente de él. Pero el Lord ni se inmutó. Mucho antes de que el Trío Dorado actuara, él ya se había girado rápidamente, de su varita había salido un rayo violeta y un instante después, el lugar donde estaba escondida Granger salía volando por los aires.

Draco se encogió. Era como ver una película de acción, solo que sabía que lo que estaba pasando delante de sus narices (a través del espejo), era totalmente real, y que probablemente, acababa de presenciar la muerte de alguien. De la _sangresucia_ Granger. Agradeció mentalmente no estar allí. Todo aquello comenzaba a producirle escalofríos. No importaba que fuera _ella_, simplemente, no quería ver morir a nadie así.

-No me puedo creer que tú y tus amiguitos seáis tan estúpidos como para intentar acabar conmigo... Así. -dijo el Lord, mirando con sus fríos ojos al chico que tenía delante, y que había comenzado a levantarse con dificultad.

-¡No podrás con nosotros! ¡No te tenemos miedo! -le gritó Harry.

-¡_Fumus_! -se escuchó detrás de Harry, y todo se llenó de humo. Se escuchó un estruendo. Draco supuso que habían llegado refuerzos para Potter y decidió por su salud mental, dejar de mirar ese espejo durante un buen rato. Estaba comenzando a sentir miedo por su madre. ¿Y si estaba allí? Incluso si él mismo no hubiera sido víctima de la maldición de Savina, en esos momentos puede que estuviera presenciando en vivo y en directo aquélla batalla, puede que en el bando del Señor Oscuro. Y eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

* * *

><p>Sin embargo, si Draco Malfoy hubiera seguido observando la escena, y hubiera pronunciado el nombre adecuado, hubiera podido comprobar que la mismísima Hermione Granger no estaba muerta. Estaba herida, y posiblemente tendría un par de costillas rotas, pero había podido huir a tiempo, gracias a la ayuda de Ron. Se había abalanzado contra él antes de que el hechizo impactara contra su escondite, y un poco antes de que apareciera la Orden del Fénix en aquéllos momentos de confusión, la chica había quedado en un estado de total inconsciencia. Ron no sabía qué hacer. El plan había salido... Más o menos. Sin embargo, la Orden todavía estaba intentando ayudar a Harry y por más que estuviera herida, sería terriblemente estúpido llamar la atención, podría resultar mucho peor.<p>

Intentando despertar a su amiga, Ron no se dio cuenta de que alguien se aproximaba a ellos. Alguien con una túnica totalmente destrozada, y algunos arañazos en la cara. Cuando Ron intentó alcanzar su varita, fue demasiado tarde.

-_Expelliarmus_ -dijo el chico calmadamente, desarmando totalmente al pelirrojo. ¡Mierda! Ahora sí que estaban perdidos. Y mientras, Harry y el resto de la Orden, luchando contra Voldemort pocos metros más allá. Menudo gilipollas estaba echo. Theodore Nott se acercó a él despacio, bajando los brazos. - Entrégame a la chica, y no te pasará nada.

-¡Nunca! -gritó Ron, agarrando más el cuerpo de Hermione, que respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Quieres alejarla de esto? ¡Está herida! -insistió él. No llevaba túnica de mortífago, ni máscara, ni le había atacado con su varita o le había lanzado una maldición cuando estaba distraído. Pero era Slytherin. Además de que no le entregaría a su amiga en esas condiciones a nadie. Nott volvió a hablarle con voz calmada, como si en lugar de estar en medio de un campo de batalla, estuvieran tomando el té tranquilamente - Los amigos de Potter están en peligro. Si ella se queda más tiempo aquí, puede morir, y tú tampoco es que estés en muy buenas condiciones, Weasley.

-¡Jamás! ¡Eres uno de ellos! ¡Te la llevarás con...! -pero Theodore no le dejó acabar la frase, y le miró a los ojos.

-No soy un mortífago. Y no la voy a llevar con ellos. Incluso, puedo intentar ayudaros próximamente. Pero Granger tiene que venir conmigo. -le dijo él autoritariamente, agachándose para alcanzar a Hermione. Ron sólo la agarró más fuerte, y ella se removió. Theodore Nott no era de fiar. Seguramente, los estaba utilizando como chantaje. ¿Para qué querría llevarse a Hermione con él? No tenía sentido ninguno. Y sin embargo, cuando escuchó otra explosión cercana, y las voces de mortífagos maldiciendo cerca, supo que de todas formas, iban a morir.

-Júrame que no le pasará nada. ¡Ahora! -le exigió Ron. Nott no pareció inmutarse.

-Juro que no le ocurrirá nada a Granger. Estará en un sitio seguro, totalmente alejada de Hogwarts y la guerra. A cambio, os ayudaré a ti y tus amigos. Si no cumplo mi palabra, podéis matarme. -le dijo Nott seriamente, con una mirada totalmente impenetrable.

Ron escuchó la voz de su madre de fondo, y supo que ésta había lanzado un hechizo contra un mortífago y que además, le había alcanzado. Lord Voldemort estaba siendo atacado por Harry, y un par de miembros de la Orden lo cubrían. Pero sabía que quizá las cosas saldrían mal, y que si esto ocurría, puede que Hermione estuviera a salvo. Escuchó a alguien acercarse a su improvisado escondite, y supo que era ahora o nunca. Le entregó a su amiga, que temblaba, y Theodore Nott pronunció unas palabras, se apuntó a si mismo con la varita mientras sujetaba a Hermione, y desapareció en el aire.

Sabiendo que la llevaba con alguien con quién estaría totalmente sana y salva.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota de autora: <em>**_Hola! :) Qué tal? Siento si me he retrasado algo. Querí haber continuado escribiendo esta semana, para dejar al menos un par de capítulos ya preparados, pero por circunstancias, no he escrito todavía el siguiente capítulo, así que, puede que os haga esperar un poco. De todas formas, aquí tenéis este ya._

_Si os soy sincera, no me acaba de gustar mucho cómo ha quedado. Pero creo que era necesario hacerlo así. ¿De verdad veíais a los padres de Hermione abandonándola a su suerte? Además, no tenía ni idea de cómo podría haberlos ''conectado'' con Draco. Así que... Pensé que la idea más fácil y rápida era... ¡Que alguien la pseudo-secuestrara! xDDDD Qué mejor que además, secuestro express by Theodore Nott. Jajajaja. La verdad es que yo creo que Ron no sería capaz de dejar a su amiga así como así, por lo que esa última conversación ha sido bastante ''tira y afloja'', pero finalmente, yo creo que él hubiera echo lo que ha pasado anteriormente: entregar a Hermione sólo por tener una mínima esperanza de que ésta va a estar bien. Además, Nott nunca se ha metido con él ni sus amigos, eso se lo dejamos a Malfoy xD_

_Qué creéis que pasará ahora entre Draco y Hermione? Cómo se va a quedar él cuando vea a Granger en su casa? Quiero opiniones e ideas, aunque creáis que sean descabelladas! De todas formas, mañana mismo me pondré a escribir en próximo capítulo, os lo prometo! Dadme una semana aproximadamente :)_

_Y ahora, me marcho rapidísimo, que me llaman! Un saludo a todos y todas!_


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Theodore Nott era consciente de que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Que fuera Slytherin, no significaba que siguiera a los mortífagos y a su Lord, por lo que, si salvar alguna vida estaba en sus manos, él se ofrecería sin mostrar resistencia alguna. No obstante, sabía que a Draco Malfoy no le haría ni puta gracia, y puede que llevando a una Hermione Granger herida y moribunda a su nuevo hogar en Londres, éste acabara con su vida y la de la chica en menos de lo que se decía ''Crucio''. Si no era así, y Lord Voldemort se enteraba de que se había ofrecido a ayudar a Potter y sus amigos a cambio de la vida de Granger, espiando para ellos, estaba muerto igualmente. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera, sabía que Draco no era precisamente un amante de los impuros, pero era la única opción que le quedaba. Aquél día en el baile, a pesar de las máscaras y los disfraces, Theodore Nott vio algo que le esperanzó, un simple gesto que probablemente liberaría a Malfoy. Aunque él no hubiera sido consciente de ello, Theodore Nott sí se dio cuenta de a quién entregaba Draco aquélla rosa. Y aunque puede que fuera algo totalmente imposible, Nott guardaba ciertas esperanzas de que su descabellada idea funcionara.

No se consideraba un amigo de Draco, sin embargo, y a pesar de saber que éste odiaba la caridad para con su persona, le daba un poco de lástima. Por eso había decidido ayudarlo cuando vio su estado, por eso lo ocultó del resto de Hogwarts. Estaba seguro de que a nadie le gustaría verse en la situación en la que se encontraba Draco, y más aún estando totalmente sólo, con una madre recluida en su propia mansión, vigilada por mortífagos, y un padre encerrado en la cárcel. En el fondo, sólo era un adolescente de diecisiete años asustado, metido en una guerra en la que no quería participar. Como él.

Por ello pensó que la mejor forma de salvar a Granger sería llevarla con Malfoy. Sabía que su reacción no sería buena, desde luego, pero también sabía que en el fondo, Draco no era una mala persona, y que no dejaría que alguien muriera así como así. Aunque ese alguien fuera la _sangresucia_. Lo más seguro que, cuando se apareciera en casa de Malfoy y éste lo viera en aquél estado, lo echara a patadas de allí, pero valdría la pena, estaba seguro. No tenía miedo, y Theodore Nott siempre cumplía sus promesas, aunque ésta hubiera sido echa a Weasley, y se tratara de mantener a Hermione Granger a salvo... En casa de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy se había levantado extrañamente pronto ese día. Había tenido pesadillas durante toda la noche, y no había dormido precisamente bien después de observar por el espejo cómo Hogwarts era destruido y moría gente la noche anterior. Por ello, le había dicho a Jack que comenzaran sus clases un poco más tarde ese día, o que incluso las dieran por la tarde. No se sentía de humor para leer al deprimente Víctor Hugo y comentar ''El jorobado de Notre Dame'' ese día, dado que Jack consideraba que ya había aprendido bastantes cosas sobre tecnología, y consideraba pertinente darle también algunas clases de literatura y comentario de texto.<p>

Se duchó y se vistió rápidamente. Sabía que si se quedaba en su habitación, la tentación de mirar por el espejo de nuevo se adueñaría de él, y no se hacía responsable de los nombres que pudiera pronunciar entonces. Una insistente curiosidad acerca de si Hermione Granger había muerto o no, le carcomía. Nada tenía que ver que por esa misma curiosidad la hubiera estado observando muchas veces por el espejo, si no que, simplemente, ver morir a la gente no era su pasatiempo favorito, y se preguntaba si estaría viva o no. Si se encontraba bien, o mal, eso ya le no le importaba.

Así pues, bajó a desayunar, sabiendo que no encontraría a nadie en el comedor, y así fue. Se dirigió hasta la cocina en la habitación anexa, para coger unas galletas o un trozo de bizcocho que había sobrado de la cena de la noche anterior, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse allí con el elfo doméstico, que pegó un saltito en cuanto lo escuchó entrar por la puerta.

-¡Señor Malfoy! Oh, dígame en qué puedo ayudarle. ¿Quiere desayunar? Robby prepara ahora mismo algo bueno para el señor, sí, Robby prepara. -dijo la criaturilla, con voz temblorosa, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Últimamente Draco lo encontraba por los pasillos, y aunque ya no se metía con él, ni lo maltrataba (incluso intentaba entablar alguna conversación con él), Robby parecía temerle, y se hechaba a temblar nerviosamente siempre que lo tenía cerca. Eso sólo le recordaba su aspecto monstruoso, y Draco se sentía furioso al momento.

Sin embargo, no le gritó, tal y como el elfo esperaba. Tampoco le ordenó que se estampara contra una pared, como otras muchas veces le había dicho. Simplemente, negó con la cabeza, y habló mientras se acercaba a uno de los armarios.

-No, sólo comeré unas galletas. ¿Queda algo del postre de ayer? Me gustó. -dijo, secamente mientras rebuscaba en un armario encima de los fogones. Le gustaban esas extrañas pastas _muggles_ que Jack compraba y que sabían a menta y chocolate.

-Robby prepara desayuno para el señor Malfoy. Así el señor Malfoy no tiene que comer galletas _muggles_. -insistió él, pero Draco ya había encontrado la caja, y no le apetecía otra cosa. Tampoco discutir con el elfo doméstico que, aunque sabía que tenía buena intención, empezaba a provocar que le doliera la cabeza.

-Escúchame. -dijo Draco con tono serio, acuclillándose ligeramente para estar a la altura del elfo doméstico, que había retrocedido un poco, y parecía asustado. - Hoy no quiero que prepares nada. Tienes el día libre, Robby puede hacer lo que él quiera. -le dijo, y la criatura sólo abrió mucho sus ya grandes ojos, sorprendida. Él quería servir a su amo, aunque a veces fuera malo con él. Era su deber. Se sorprendió todavía más cuando Draco le tendió una mano con una de las galletas de chocolate, se levantó y después de entregársela, salió con paso rápido y ligero por la puerta, sin mirarlo. - Y come algo, no quiero elfos domésticos flacuchos y enclenques en mi casa.

Con la galleta fuertemente agarrada en una de sus manitas, Robby sonrió y pensó que decididamente, el amo Malfoy no era tan malo como todos pensaban, y se sintió feliz.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde mierda está Hermione? -preguntó Harry, al borde de la desesperación. Desde el día anterior no había vuelto a ver a su amiga, que sabía había estado escondida en un lugar cercano mientras él luchaba contra Voldemort. Éste y todo su séquito de mortífagos habían logrado escapar, aunque con dificultad, y dejando a muchos de sus secuaces muertos tras de sí.<p>

Ron tampoco había hablado mucho desde entonces. La noche anterior, después de asegurarse de que Hogwarts había quedado a salvo, de hacer recuento de bajas (habían muerto dos chicos de Hufflepuff y una chica de Gryffyndor había quedado gravemente herida), y curas a algunos alumnos y profesores heridos, todos habían intentado recobrar la normalidad, yendo a sus respectivas casas para intentar dormir. Fue entonces cuando Harry y Ginny se habían reunido con Ron, y le habían preguntado por su amiga, sin obtener nada más que unos balbuceos casi ininteligibles de parte del pelirrojo. Después, en la soledad de los dormitorios, donde a esas horas no había nadie, Ron se echó a llorar.

* * *

><p>Un rato después de haber desayunado, Draco había estado mirando la televisión, cambiando de canal utilizando el mando a distancia todavía torpemente, y después de estar un rato intentando prestar atención a un programa que sinceramente, no le interesaba, se levantó lánguidamente del elegante sofá de terciopelo negro, buscando algo más interesante que hacer, y que le ayudara a alejar los pensamientos que tenía acerca de lo que había visto la noche anterior.<p>

Como un autómata, se dirigió a la biblioteca. Moría de curiosidad por abrir aquél libro, precisamente _aquél, _aunque más tarde se arrepintiera y se pegara de golpes contra las paredes por cursi y ñoño. Cuando traspasó las puertas de la habitación, la tenue luz que entraba por los altos ventanales le descubrieron una sala llena de estanterías hasta los altos techos abovedados, dando la impresión de que las paredes estaban echas de libros y no de ladrillos. Se dirigió al estante que recogía todos los libros de ''Literatura Romántica'' y se puso a buscar por orden alfabético el volumen que buscaba. Lo estaba tocando con los dedos, y cuando se dispuso a estirar hacia fuera para liberarlo de entre los otros libros, sonó la puerta con un repiqueteo constante y aparentemente, nervioso.

Mierda, pensó Draco. Jack había salido con Piloto a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, y a comprar algunas cosas a ese sitio que llamaba ''supermercado'', debido a que habían cambiado definitivamente sus clases para antes de la cena. ¿Y si era un muggle el que llamaba? Robby no podía abrir la puerta. Quien sea que fuera, volvía a tocar la aldaba del gran portón de entrada. Debía... ¿Debía abrir él? Seguramente, si alguien viera su horrible cara, saldría corriendo horrorizado. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, sería mejor ya que en un futuro nadie osaría volver a molestarlo.

Bajó los escalones que llevaban al segundo piso, donde se encontraban dos dormitorios (además del de su tutor) que estaban totalmente vacíos, y que creía poco probable utilizar. Siguió bajando por las escaleras, con algún resquicio de su antigua elegancia _humana_ y Slytherin, y finalmente llegó hasta el majestuoso recibidor de la mansión. Se dirigió hasta la puerta acristalada, que precedía al gran portón y se quedó allí plantado, sin saber qué hacer en aquélla pequeña antesala en la que tan sólo había un perchero para colgar abrigos y un paragüero de latón muy viejo y abollado. Pudo escuchar la fuerte lluvia que estaba cayendo fuera. Y abrió la pesada puerta de madera cuando ésta volvió a resonar. La arrastró lentamente, y asomó la cabeza por la rendija que había quedado.

Se sorprendió gratamente al ver a Theodore Nott. No lo había visto la noche anterior en Hogwarts, y supuso que por ello, se hallaría muy, muy lejos de allí, puede que en un lugar a salvo. Un Slytherin siempre sabía qué le convenía para mantener su pellejo a salvo. Llevaba el pelo negro pegado a la cara sucia y con algunos arañazos, y estaba totalmente empapado. Draco abrió un poco más la puerta, dejándose ver él también, patéticamente vestido con un pantalón de tela vaquera y una sudadera gris holgada con capucha. Tan _muggle_. Nott bajó la mirada ligeramente, y Draco se percató de que cargaba con un bulto envuelto en una túnica negra.

-¿Pero qué mierd...? -dijo, por fín, Malfoy, totalmente sorprendido. ¿Realmente Nott había sido capaz de matar a alguien? Si así era, ¿por qué coño estaba en su casa con el cadáver?

-Escucha. -le dijo Theodore imperativamente y aparentemente tranquilo, entrando a trompicones por la puerta, intentando no golpear el bulto que cargaba. - Anoche en Hogwarts...

-Ya lo sé -le interrumpió Draco. Seguía sin entender nada.

-Sé que no te va a hacer ni puta gracia. Pero necesita... Ayuda. -dijo el chico de ojos azules, refiriéndose a lo que fuera que cargaba en sus brazos. Cuando entró en la casa seguido de Draco, miró nerviosamente hacia ambos lados. Parecía que buscaba algo, y ese algo se hallaba en el salón. Draco no estaba furioso con Nott, pero comenzaba a intrigarle todo aquéllo, y era eso lo que le enfadaba. Se acercó al sofá con cautela, donde Theodore había depositado la túnica, que pocos segundos después pudo averiguar que ocultaba el cuerpo de una chica.

-Theodore, te lo repito: ¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?

-Voldemort la hirió. No está muerta, pero debe tener un par de costillas rotas, y necesita descansar. Tu tía Bellatrix... Escuché algo sobre un ataque próximo al castillo. Me pidieron que la protegiera. -aclaró él, mientras cubría con la túnica a la chica a la que se refería, y que temblaba ligeramente. ¿Quién sería, se preguntaba Draco? Y entonces, recordó algo, dejando al margen aquélla situación descabellada que estaba viviendo en esos instantes.

-Mi madre... Tú... ¿Viste a mi madre? ¿A mí padre, quizá? -le preguntó, con sus ojos grises ensombrecidos, y olvidando momentáneamente dónde estaba y qué estaba pasando a su alrededor.

-No, lo siento. No sé nada de ellos. -declaró Theodore. Sabía que cuando Draco se enterara de la identidad de la chica, los echaría a ambos a patadas de su casa, estuviera ella viva, muerta, moribunda o como fuera. O le pediría explicaciones, y luego los echaría a patadas. No sabía qué pasaría, pero sabía que fuera lo que fuera, habría patadas de por medio. Habló de nuevo, creyendo conveniente involucrar al chico antes de que se diera cuenta de todo. - Necesito que se quede aquí. -le pidió Theodore, señalando la silueta tumbada sobre el sofá.- Al menos hasta que se recupere un poco. Es una chica, igual... Igual ella también pueda romper tu hechizo. -y entonces, Draco volvió a albergar una nimia esperanza después de mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿Quién es? ¿La... Conozco? -preguntó Draco, pero Theodore ya se había levantado, y con disimulo, había comenzado a encaminarse hacia el hall. Entonces, Draco vio algo que no le gustó. Entre la túnica negra que la cubría, sobresalía una bufanda, algo ensangrentada y llena de tierra y mugre, pero que aún así, era fácilmente identificable. Rojo y dorado. Dorado. Rojo. Gryffyndor. ¡Era una Gryffyndor! Comenzaba a exasperarse, y cuando sus nervios estaban a punto de estallar, tiró de la túnica violentamente, dejando ver el rostro de la chica, que mantenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca febril. Granger. Hermione s_angresucia _Granger.

Al principio, sintió algo que no esperaba. _Tranquilidad._ Ella no había muerto la noche anterior, seguramente había conseguido huir antes de que el Señor Oscuro volara por los aires su escondite. Pero luego, cayó en la cuenta, y quiso despertar de su pesadilla. Esto no podía le podía estar pasando a él. Él no... ¡Él no alojaría en su casa a la comelibros! ¡Nunca, jamás, en su vida! Ya bastante consideración y acercamiento había tenido con los _impuros_ teniendo en su casa a su tutor y a ese chucho sarnoso que cada vez que fijaba sus ojos en él, parecía tener muchas ganas de pegarle un mordisco. ¿Por qué no se quedaba con Potty y Weasel?

-¡Theodore! ¡Joder, Nott! -gritó y abandonando el sofá, salió corriendo, siguiendo los pasos de Theodore Nott, pero el chico ya estaba prácticamente saliendo por la puerta de cristal, rápido como una gacela.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No tuve elección! -se disculpó mientras abría la puerta de madera, y Draco, soltando maldiciones, alcanzó a agarrarle una manga de la túnica hecha jirones, con el emblema de la casa Slytherin. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de partirle la nariz, porque debajo de la lluvia, el joven moreno había conjurado un hechizo no verbal, y se había desvanecido en el aire, pronunciando unas últimas palabras misteriosamente. - _Piensa el lado positivo: ella puede salvarte._

Y Draco se quedó allí, plantado bajo el dintel de la puerta, observando extenuado cómo caía la lluvia y los relámpagos iluminaban las calles de Londres. Él _nunca_ sería capaz de amar a _nadie_. Y ella... Ella _nunca_ se enamoraría jamás de _Draco Malfoy_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota de autora: <em>**_Cof, cof... Hola! Os he hecho esperar mucho? Espero que no! D:_

_Siento haberme retrasado un poco, pero esta semana ha sido una total y completa locura para mí. Con la vuelta de las vacaciones y de mis amigos, he estado saliendo... Demasiado, y por tanto, no he podido escribir tanto como me hubiera gustado, por lo que este capítulo lo he escrito a toda prisa entre ayer y hoy xDDD_

_Esta semana va a ser peor, porque vuelvo ya a entrenar casi todos los días, y tengo varias salidas nuevas pendientes, pero bueno... Voy a intentar hacer lo posible por publicar antes del fin de semana, porque luego cuando lleguen las clases (la semana que viene ya T.T), aviso que probablemente, me sea todavía más difícil actualizar (eso sí: **NO VOY A ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA**, ni voy a dejaros a medias, así que, que no cunda el pánico!)._

_En cuanto al capítulo... Jujuju, creo que ya tenemos aquí el tan esperado momento. No me ha gustado NADA el principio, pero bueno, no estaba muy inspirada que digamos, y tampoco he sabido cómo podía cambiarlo a mejor... En cambio, me ha gustado más cómo me ha quedado el final. Nott es... Pfff, creo que adoro a ese chico xDDD (eso sí: bien que ha huído rápidamente, eh?) y ya véis cómo se ha quedado Draco: totalmente patidifuso, con encontronazo de sentimientos incluído (que Hermione le caiga mal, no significa que le resulte agradable verla morir delante de sus narices a través de un espejo, no creéis?). Y Robby... Aish, ese elfo doméstico me parece genial, creo que es un personaje que ayuda mucho a ver cómo Draco va cambiando poquito a poquito, porque... Vosotras creéis que el Draco Malfoy de antes, le hubiera dado una galletita a un elfo doméstico e incluso, se hubiera portado bien con él? Yo creo que no xD Por cierto... Cuál era el libro que quería leer Malfoy antes de que se armara la marimorena en su casa? Acepto apuestas! xDD_

_Así que nada, os dejo por hoy. Voy a intentar ponerme ahora mismo a escribir el próximo capítulo para que no tengáis que esperar tanto. Se avecinan curvas en cuanto a Draco y Hermione, MUCHAS CURVAS!_

_Gracias por seguir leyéndome, tanto las que me dejáis reviews como las que no! Sin vuestro apoyo, ideas, comentarios, preguntas, esto no hubiera sido posible!_

_Ya sabes... Click a **''go''** si tú también quieres que Draco Malfoy te encuentre en las cocinas... Para darte una galletita de chocolate, bwahaha._


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Por muy _sangresucia_ que fuera, sabía que si la echaba de su casa, luego se sentiría mal, aunque fuera muy, muy nimiamente. Nott se la había jugado, totalmente. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Podría tenerla un par de días allí, y cuando Granger se recuperara, mandarla de nuevo con sus amiguitos predilectos, en el primer tren a Hogwarts que saliera. Era una buena idea. Lo último que Draco Malfoy necesitaba era a una sabionda campando a sus anchas por su casa. Y además, ¿qué pasaría con él si lo reconocía? Aunque era una posibilidad totalmente remota, uno nunca puede decir con seguridad qué podría ocurrir, y quizá ella lo fuera contando por todo el colegio. Lógicamente, nadie la creería, pero la ''bestialización de Draco Malfoy'' causaría revuelo. Y Pansy siempre podría hablar, y entonces sería el fin.

Decidió apartar aquéllos sombríos pensamientos de su cabeza. Por el momento, ella seguía en el salón. Draco se había acercado cautelosamente a la habitación, casi como si le diera miedo darse cuenta de que todo aquéllo era real. Había asomado la cabeza muy, muy despacio, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta para no perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Granger seguía dormida... O algo así. De vez en cuando parecía sobresaltarse, y cuando se removía ligeramente en el sofá, emitía un gruñido, como de dolor. Entonces, Draco pegaba un salto, y continuaba vigilándola en la distancia, sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Ya he vuelto! -escuchó Draco en la antesala del paragüero. Era la voz de su tutor, y poco después escuchó el tintineo del collar de Piloto, que se sacudía el agua de encima. Vale, tenía que explicarle a Jack lo que pasaba. Bueno, sin detalles mágicos y esas cosas, pero él le ayudaría. Jack sabía dar consejos. Se alejó del salón, donde los destellos del televisor y sus constantes parpadeos eran la única luz que alumbraba tenuemente la estancia. Se acercó a Jack y a Piloto, que puso mala cara y le gruñó. Decidió además que si tenía que explicar las cosas, prefería hacerlo sólo una vez, y no tener que repetirlo.

-¡Robby! -llamó.

-No, soy Jack. -corrigió su tutor, sabiendo perfectamente a quién estaba llamando Draco (ese ayudante bajito que tenía y que colaboraba con las tareas domésticas), queriendo únicamente fastidiar un poco con su habitual sarcasmo. El chico ciego le acarició la cabeza al perro, que se removía nervioso a su alrededor, y decidió soltar su correa, para que éste saliera disparado cual cohete hacia el salón. Notando el nerviosismo de Malfoy, volvió a hablar, poniéndose serio. -¿Ha pasado algo, Draco?

-Yo... Esto... -no sabía cómo empezar a explicar todo aquello. Robby apareció entonces a su lado, con un ¡plof! - Tenemos una invitada. Está... Ha sufrido un accidente y deberá quedarse con nosotros hasta que se recupere. Además, he tomado una decisión. Considero que... Desde que llegué aquí he cambiado. -en realidad, él sabía que no tanto en realidad, pero necesitaba una excusa. - Por lo que quiero que dejéis de llamarme Draco, o señor Malfoy. -dirigió una mirada al elfo doméstico, que abrió mucho los ojos y se encogió de hombros con actitud culpable. - A partir de ahora soy Nicholas. Es muy importante que olvidéis mi antiguo nombre. -y remarcó esto último. Ahora que había perdido su cara y su belleza, además de ser apartado de la guerra y prácticamente todo el mundo mágico, ya ni siquiera se sentía Draco Malfoy. Se sentía... Como alguien sin nombre. Era como si su propio nombre ya no respondiera ante él, si no que necesitaba una nueva identidad. Además, si su nombre era pronunciado delante de Granger, aquéllo significaría el fín. -¿Entendido?

Tanto Jack como el elfo doméstico asintieron.

-Y bien... ¿Dónde está la chica, eh? - preguntó su tutor curioso, mientras Robby se ponía a pegar vueltas por el hall nerviosamente, sin saber qué hacer. Debía ayudar al señor Mal... Al señorito Nicholas, pero no sabía qué hacer. Puede que él le riñiera si hiciera algo mal, así que, tiró ligeramente de la manga de la sudadera que llevaba el chico, que todavía estaba parado en medio del recibidor sin saber qué hacer, absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Debería Robby...? -preguntó éste, tímidamente.

-No, retírate. Si te necesitamos, te haré llamar más tarde. -dijo seriamente, aunque no con rabia ni enfado, y el elfo doméstico supo que era el momento de desaparecer. Jack, que ya se había acercado al salón, donde se hallaba Piloto, se había girado, esperando la respuesta de Draco. - Ella... Está ahí... N-no sabía dónde llevarla y... -volvía a sentirse estúpido, pero supuso que se debía a que realmente y como quería creer, ya no era Draco Malfoy, si no alguien con una personalidad parecida a la suya, pero que últimamente dudaba demasiado en cuanto a cosas tremendamente estúpidas se refería.

-¿Hay más dormitorios en la segunda planta, verdad?

-Sí, pero ninguno está acondicionado. -declaró el chico de ojos grises, que se había acercado a su tutor, y observaba asombrado e incluso, divertido, cómo el perro guía lamía la mano de la chica, que colgaba lánguidamente del sillón. ¿Por qué a él sólo le gruñía? Maldito chucho...

-Está ahí, ¿verdad? Donde está Piloto. -dijo, señalando con la cabeza, y aproximándose mucho, a la localización exacta del sofá. - ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Se... Se cayó en la calle, y... La reconocí. -empezó a mentir Draco. Si le decía que tenía un par de costillas rotas, y puede que una pequeña conmoción, Jack le recomendaría llevarla al hospital más cercano. Y entonces, sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad. - Es... La hija de un amigo de mis... Tíos. -continuó explicando. No se le daba tan mal mentir, al fin y al cabo.

-Pues yo que tú, la llevaría a algún sitio más cómodo que ese sofá. Si pasa mucho más tiempo ahí, cogerá un grave dolor de espalda. -dijo Jack y, llamando a Piloto, que se despegó de la chica gimiendo lastimosamente, se dirigió hacia las escaleras. - Creo que hoy nuestras clases quedan suspendidas... Pero mañana no te libras, Nicholas. -y dicho esto, se dispuso a subir hacia su cuarto.

* * *

><p>Para empezar, Draco subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, tropezando varias veces en algunos escalones, debido a su velocidad. Se estaba convirtiendo en un torpe, además de idiota, joder. Quería coger su varita. Aunque últimamente no le había servido de mucho, seguramente ahora podría utilizarla para algo, como tratar las heridas de la <em>sangresucia<em>, y hacer que ésta abandonara su casa en menos de dos días. Muy útil, sin duda.

En su habitación, que ocupaba casi todo el tercer piso, todo estaba bastante ordenado, a pesar de las circunstancias. El espejo mágico estaba tirado encima de su cama, y supo que su varita, así como el anuario de Slytherin y algunos de sus cachivaches mágicos estaban guardados en el último cajón de su escritorio, que albergaba además el ordenador y algunos folletos y revistas sobre su superficie de madera tallada. Cogió la varita, rebuscando lo mínimo en el cajón, y bajó las escaleras de nuevo con paso rápido y ligero. De todas formas, no sabía por qué corría, porque la salud de Granger no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Llegó al salón, por fín, y rebuscando entre los cojines, y en la mesita, encontró el mando de la televisión y la apagó. Necesitaría algo de tranquilidad, hacía tiempo que no realizaba ningún hechizo con su varita. Encendió la lámpara que quedaba en un rincón, y que daba a la habitación una luz tenue y suave, pero aún así, Hermione se removió en su sitio, y apretó sus párpados, incómoda a la claridad. Draco se quedó mirándola. Cómo sus tirabuzones castaños contrastaban contra el color negro del sofá, y cómo la piel de sus mejillas, aunque ahora llenas de tierra y suciedad, combinaban también con su pelo. Se sentó cerca de ella, aunque evitando en la medida de lo posible tocarla. ¿Se despertaría ella ahora y se asustaría al ver su horrible apariencia? ¿Lo reconocería?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se armó de valor y diciéndose para sí mismo que le daba exactamente igual lo que pasara, acercó la varita al abdomen de la chica. Ésta volvió a agitarse nerviosa, y cuando él susurró con cierto titubeo el hechizo _''Episkey''_, Hermione comenzó a gemir y a agitar los brazos nerviosamente. Mierda, pensó Draco.

-Shhh... Ey, y-ya está. -dijo él, apartando la punta de la varita, que todavía brillaba, e intentando bajarle los brazos a la chica sin tocarla demasiado, cosa que resultaba un tanto difícil pero sin duda, bastante gracioso. Lo más seguro fuera que sus heridas no se hubieran cerrado del todo, ya que apenas había aplicado el hechizo. Cuando Hermione parecía un poco más calmada (y además, dormida), volvió a acercar la varita a sus costillas, esta vez sin sobresaltarla. Ella tan sólo se limitó a balbucear algo, adormilada, con los ojos un poco entreabiertos.

-¿H-Harry... R-Ron? -dijo ella, y a Draco le sentó como una patada en el estómago. Por Morgana, ¡era él, Draco Malfoy, su _peor enemigo _el que estaba haciendo todo aquéllo, sin ninguna necesidad, y no sus amados San Potty y Weasel! Le entraron ganas de abofetearla y sin embargo, no lo hizo, si no que volvió a susurrarle y ella recuperó su expresión de tranquilidad.

Él no quería tenerla allí. Y sabía que cuando ella despertara, tampoco le haría gracia quedarse en la casa de un desconocido, menos todavía si le veía la cara. Sería lo mejor para los dos: él la alojaría en su casa, y después la echaría, cuando estuviera bien. Supuso que no serían más de dos días. Podría soportarlo, pero aún así, resultaba inaudito, y también bastante increíble: él, Draco Malfoy, estaba ayudando a la _sangresucia_ Granger., Seguro que el chiflado de Dumbledore le daría una medalla si se enteraba de aquéllo.

Volvió a mirarla. Parecía más tranquila. Se fijó en que no era realmente tan fea, pero no tenía nada de especial. Aunque le gustaba el color que obtenían sus mejillas, y sin apenas ser consciente de ello, sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia sus labios. Joder, la soledad lo estaba volviendo loco. Granger era fea, y tenía dientes de rata. Punto y final.

Como queriendo evitar caer en una tentación de la que no quería ser presa, y hacer cosas de las que luego estaba seguro, se arrepentiría, Draco pronunció un nuevo hechizo, y con su varita, hizo levitar el cuerpo de la chica, que subió por las escaleras lentamente. ¿Encima tendría que llevarla en brazos? Una cosa era ayudarla porque lo necesitaba. Otra muy distinta era tocarla, cuando era totalmente innecesario gracias a su varita.

* * *

><p>Subió los dos tramos de escaleras. Jack y Piloto dormían en el segundo piso, donde además había dos habitaciones contiguas que estaban llenas de trastos y suciedad. Su habitación estaba en el tercer piso, junto a la biblioteca, siendo éstas dos las estancias más grandes de toda la casa. El desván sólo contenía más trastos y suciedad, un piso más arriba. Draco suponía que era allí dónde Robby tenía su madriguera.<p>

No le hacía ni puta gracia, pero tendría que dejar a Granger en su dormitorio. Cuando ésta se largara, cambiaría todo el mobiliario, y todo lo que ella hubiera tocado. Era la única habitación medianamente en condiciones. Las del segundo piso ni siquiera estaban amuebladas, así que, le tocaría dormir esa noche en el sofá. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto una especie de amante de los _sangresucia_? Supuso que desde que ahora, su nombre había cambiado al de Nicholas, un nombre falto de gracia y personalidad (no como Draco Malfoy) pero que había pertenecido a uno de sus antepasados, o a un tío abuelo lejano, o algo así. Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente, así que debería ser suficiente. No sería por mucho tiempo. Sólo hasta que ella se fuera.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto con un ligero empujón de pie, teniendo las manos ocupadas en mantener la varita apuntando hacia la chica, ya que si bajaba el brazo, la haría caer. Aunque la idea parecía divertida, y estuvo convencido de que la escena le haría reír muchísimo, no lo hizo, por alguna extraña razón. La dejaría en _su _cama, aquélla con tan caras sábanas negras y plateadas sobre las que _él_ dormía. La dejaría allí, y luego saldría corriendo, sin mirar atrás, sin ni siquiera asegurarse de si ésta había caído en el colchón, o no.

Sin embargo, no la dejó caer cual saco de patatas sobre la cama. Su varita lo había traicionado, además de su mano, que con un suave movimiento de muñeca, hizo que la chica cayera suavemente sobre la mullida superficie. Bajó los estores que cubrían las ventanas intentando no hacer ruido, y cogió algunas cosas, como su espejo, el anuario, y algunas otras que le delatarían como Slytherin. Con los brazos cargando una pesada caja en la que lo había embutido todo deprisa, salió dando torpes bandazos por la puerta, cerrándola con el pie. Al menos, había cumplido una de sus promesas internas: no se había quedado mirándola dormir, y aquéllo había sido ya un gran logro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota de autora: <em>**_Hola! Siento el retraso. Esta semana ha sido una locura para mí, y ni siquiera he empezado todavía las clases, así que... Imaginad... Ni siquiera he podido contestar muchos de vuestros reviews, lo siento! Eso sí, los he leído. Muchas gracias! :)_

_Como ya dije en el anterior capítulo, ahora que el verano se ha acabado, y que he empezado mi vida ''normal'', no tengo muy claro si podré actualizar. No significa que vaya a dejar la historia abandonada (que no lo voy a hacer), pero es posible que tarde muchísimo en escribir, puede que incluso uno o dos meses, ya que este año va a ser muy duro para mí y primero que nada, necesito sacar buenas notas en los exámenes._

_De todas formas, que no cunda el pánico, porque intentaré hacer lo posible por escribir, aunque sea en mis ratos libres o fines de semana. Como véis, en este capítulo, Draco no ha dejado a la pobre Hermione a su suerte, si no que, además, el chico hasta se ha portado ''bien'' y la ha ayudado un poco. Eso sí: no lo habéis notado muy confuso? Yo creo que eso de estar solo lo está cambiando muchísimo, y, aunque sé que el ''antiguo'' Draco Malfoy no hubiera dejado a nadie morir así como así (aunque seamos realistas: Hermione tampoco estaba TAN mal xDD), bueno... Creo que le hubiera costado mucho más comportarse así. Aunque ha dejado bien claro que cuando ella se recupere, la pone de patitas en la calle x) (nah, en el fondo no es tan ''maloso'' como todas pensamos, seguro que la adopta... O algo así xDD)_

_Así que, bueno, me despido de vosotras sin saber muy bien cuándo podré volver a actualizar. Empiezo las clases ya el miércoles! T-T_

_Un beso, y como siempre: **GRACIAS!**_

_**P.D:** Si te ha gustado el capítulo... Click a **''go''** para que Draco Malfoy te lleve también a su habitación... Pero se quede allí contigo xDD_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Estaba temblando, y su sensación de miedo se intensificó cuando se halló en una estancia totalmente a oscuras. ¿La habrían capturado ellos? Olía un poco a cerrado, como si se hallara en un lugar sin ningún tipo de ventilación o ventana y no obstante, alguna pieza de la conclusión que había comenzado a formar desencajó en cuanto se incorporó lentamente sobre el mullido colchón y las suaves sábanas de terciopelo. ¿Estaba muerta? ¿Acaso ciega y por ello no podía ver nada más allá de la oscuridad?

Mientras intentaba encontrar el borde de la cama, algunos recuerdos sueltos y borrosos comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza, como si fueran fotogramas de una película. Hogwarts. La batalla. Un ligero pinchazo hizo que se agarrara con cuidado la zona del abdomen, pero se sorprendió al no hallar sangre o provocar que le doliera más todavía. Ron. Gritos. Voldemort, explosión. Harry.

Dando algún que otro traspié, se levantó finalmente de aquélla superficie blanda, y estirando los brazos, a tientas, se topó contra una pared tras dar algunos pasos. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había sido de sus amigos? Encontró un cordelillo, y tiró ligeramente de él hacia abajo, provocando que el estor subiera y dejara pasar una ligera luz a través de la ventana. No debían ser más de las diez de la mañana. Como autoreflejo, se llevó las manos a la cara, tapando los ojos que habían quedado levemente cegados por la luz que entraba en aquella habitación. Se repitió mentalmente por casi enésima vez: ''¿Dónde estoy?''

Se dirigió con cuidado de no tropezar hacia la cama, y observó que su túnica, todavía sucia y manchada de barro, estaba echada sobre una silla, delante de un pulcro y bastante ordenado escritorio de madera maciza. Necesitaba respuestas. La cabeza le dolía, supuso que por el desconcierto de hallarse en aquélla situación desconocida y extraña. Quería explicaciones, y volver a Hogwarts con sus amigos, a luchar.

Lo que Hermione no sabía era que eso resultaría mucho más difícil de lo que ella pensaba.

La noche anterior, Draco ni siquiera había tenido ganas de conjurar un par de hechizos para acondicionar (o al menos, dejar habitable) una de las habitaciones que quedaban en el mismo piso que su ahora _antiguo_ dormitorio. ¿Por qué tenía que haber dado cobijo a esa _comelibros_? Había dormido en el sofá por su culpa, y a causa de ello, ahora sufría una terrible tortícolis mañanera. ¿Es que acaso guardaba la estúpida esperanza de que ella sintiera algo por él? ¿Es que acaso él...? No. Él jamás sería capaz de sentir nada por nadie, y menos por ella. Él nunca la querría. Que se hubiera apiadado de ella la noche anterior (o algo así) era algo totalmente diferente, y sin demasiada importancia. Un fuerte ruido, como de algo cayéndose, interrumpió los pensamientos del chico, y Draco supo que Hermione acababa de despertar en el piso de arriba.

-La mataré si ha roto algo. -fue lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza, y sin querer darle más vueltas a ninguno de los asuntos que lo atormentaban, se dirigió moviendo ligeramente el dolorido cuello hacia la cocina.

Hermione salió de la habitación casi pegando un salto. Había tropezado momentos antes con la tapa de un baúl abierto, para acabar estampándose contra la puerta abierta de un armario. Quería pensar que los mortífagos la habían capturado, y mantenerse seria pero, el simple echo de haberse tropezado la había puesto en ridículo consigo misma, y no podía evitar sentirse sobresaltada. Bien porque se sentía patética, bien porque quizá al abrir la puerta, se encontrara con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort saliendo de uno de los cuartos de baño. A saber.

Sin embargo, cuando se halló en el amplio y luminoso hall de la planta superior, no encontró ningún indicio del Lord Oscuro, ni nada que le hiciera pensar que se hallaba en peligro alguno. O quizá todo era un sueño. Todavía llevaba la ropa sucia y hecha jirones que había estado llevando en la batalla, días atrás. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo atrás exactamente. Estaba desorientada, y puede que por eso mismo, cuando echó a andar, no se dio cuenta de la pequeña presencia que estaba justo delante de ella, sosteniendo con sus raquíticos bracitos una cubeta llena de toallas y ropa con olor a detergente.

-¡Oh! Ha despertado. ¡La chica está bien! -vociferó Robby, provocando que Hermione pegara un salto bastante sorprendida, mientras agitaba los brazos exageradamente y tiraba todo lo que cargaba en sus brazos volando por los aires. Hermione lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y compasión. Sin duda, se hallaba en una casa de magos. El pequeño elfo doméstico se dio cuenta de la mirada que la joven le dirigía, y cómo luego la desplazaba ligeramente hacia la pila de ropa que había quedado echa un desastre en el suelo. -¡Oh! Perdóneme. Robby ha echo mal. Robby es torpe. El amo es bueno conmigo, pero Robby siempre tira cosas por el suelo. -dijo, mientras se tiraba al suelo en plancha y alcanzaba las cosas con sus pequeñas manitas.

Hermione se arodilló con cuidado, y después de decirle un par de frases acerca de la libertad de los elfos domésticos, y advertirle a la criatura que no tenía por qué hacer eso, ayudó a Robby a recoger todas las cosas que había desparramadas por el suelo de parqué del rellano. Inmediatamente después, y dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca, Robby salió corriendo escaleras abajo, tropezando, y gritando cosas como: ''El amo va a ser feliz, sí, el amo se pondrá contento''. Antes de volver a tropezar y estar a punto de caerse, Robby desapareció con un chasquido de dedos, dejando a una joven de pelo ligeramente enmarañado totalmente boquiabierta al pie de las escaleras que daban al piso inferior.

Jack había despertado sobresaltado, entre golpes y gritos en el pasillo, fuera de su habitación. Ni si quiera eran las diez de la mañana, y no tenía que darle clase al chico hasta las once y media. Quería dormir, pero Piloto también se había despertado, y entre el griterío armado en el pasillo (¿sería aquélla joven, que había despertado?) y que éste se había tirado encima de él para espabilarlo a lametones, Jack ya no se sentía con ganas de permanecer tumbado en la cama.

Unos quince minutos después, ya se había duchado y aseado más o menos, y al abrir la puerta, había notado cómo su perro Piloto había salido corriendo y ladrando amistosamente a alguien, para terminar escuchando una vocecilla femenina que gritaba y reía al mismo tiempo.

-¡No, no me comas! ¿De dónde has salido tú? ¡Perro listo, eres un perrito muy listo! -Jack supuso que era la voz de la chica a la que Draco (ahora Nicholas) había ayudado la noche anterior, y a la que Piloto, en un arrebato de cariño y amor perruno, se le había abalanzado encima.

Hermione notó cómo la puerta de la habitación de Jack se abría lentamente, y al girarse y encontrarse allí al joven ciego encarado hacia ella, dio un respingo y Piloto corrió de nuevo hacia su amo pegando brincos. La joven intentó decir algo, pero tampoco sabía qué, así que, después de balbulcir un par de intentos de frase, se quedó callada y no se movió del sitio.

-Perdonde a mi perro, señorita. -dijo al fin Jack, agarrando a Piloto por el collar, y atrayéndolo hacia sí, mientras éste gruñía un tanto disconforme. - Normalmente no se comporta así nunca, pero parece que le ha cogido cariño.

-Y-ya veo... ¿Dónde... Dónde estoy? -preguntó ella al fin, un tanto avergonzada y desorientada al mismo tiempo. - ¿Esto es Hogwarts? ¿Estoy soñando?

-Me temo, jovencita, que aquí no hay ningún lugar llamado Hogwarts, ni aquí, ni en ningún sitio, que yo sepa... Estamos en Londres, Inglaterra. Concretamente, a unos diez minutos andando de Oxford Street. -explicó Jack, que no recordaba exactamente el nombre ni el número de la calle en que se hallaban. De todos modos, supuso que si se lo decía y el amo Nicholas se enteraba de ello, no le haría ni pizca de gracia.

Hermione comenzó a sentirse un poco más tranquila, pero aún así, las explicaciones que le diera un ciego, tampoco la tranquilizaban mucho. Y... ¿Por qué si había un elfo doméstico, el joven que tenía delante no sabía de la existencia de Hogwarts? Todo resultaba extraño, y confuso. Tampoco estaba segura de estar totalmente a salvo, pero al menos, había despertado en una cama mullida y calentita, y por ahora, nadie había intentando matarla. Pero... ¿Y sus amigos, qué sería de ellos? ¿Habrían sobrevivido, estarían bien?

* * *

><p>Draco estaba en la cocina desayunando bizcocho de chocolate que había sobrado la noche anterior, dado que nadie había cenado dadas las... Repentinas circunstancias. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas de roble a juego con la mesa, de un color madera claro, observando al infinito, pensando en nada en concreto, cuando un sobresaltado elfo doméstico hizo aparición en la cocina, pegando un par de traspiés y cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el suelo embaldosado, haciendo mucho ruido, y sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos.<p>

-¡Robby, ten más cuidado, o destrozarás la casa! -le gritó el joven, aunque su tono de voz se debía a que el sobresalto lo había pillado por sorpresa, causando que pegara un ligero salto de la silla. El elfo doméstico no contestó, agachando la cabeza avergonzado, y balbuciendo algunas palabras de disculpa. Draco no quería enfadarse con él. En realidad, el elfo le daba un poco de lástima, pero eso era algo que nunca, nunca diría en voz alta.

Bastó que Robby se disolviera en el aire con un chasquido de dedos, diciendo que había cosas que debía hacer, para que Jack apareciera debajo del marco de la puerta de la rústica cocina, todavía con cara de sueño. Seguramente, la _sabelotodo_ lo había despertado con todo ese escándalo. A saber qué estaría haciendo ahora mismo... A todo esto, debía procurarle una habitación (tampoco hacía falta que fuera muy decente, con un colchón y una almohada bastaba, supuso Draco), o él acabaría cogiendo dolor de cuello crónico de tanto dormir en el sofá del salón.

-Veo que también eres madrugador... -le dijo su tutor, mientras bostezaba y se acercaba a tientas a uno de los armarios que había encima del grifo, donde guardaban los cereales. Draco no le contestó, y Jack supuso que estaba de mal humor.- He conocido a tu... Amiga, por cierto. Una chica muy simpática.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Qué te ha dicho? -saltó de repente Draco. ¿Querría largarse con sus amigos? Necesitaba echar un vistazo al espejo, y ver cómo estaban las cosas en Hogwarts, por cierto. De todas formas, lo que ella quisiera hacer a él le daba igual. Lo único que quería era que no estorbara, y si se marchaba, mejor para todos ellos. No la necesitaba. Al fin y al cabo, él no quería que ella estuviera allí, porque... ¿De qué le servía si no se enamoraba de él?

-Sólo estaba un poco desorientada, supongo que estará dando una vuelta por la casa... -contestó Jack, cogiendo a tientas una galleta del plato que había en la mesa, mientras se sentaba con los cereales.

Ni siquiera acabó de pronunciar esta frase cuando Hermione cruzó la puerta abatible de la cocina. Draco, que la había escuchado acercarse, y que no quería que la chica descubriera su horrorosa apariencia o, peor todavía, que descubriera que era él, corrió rápidamente a esconderse tras la puerta del pequeño armario despensa a la otra punta de la cocina, chocando contra todo lo que encontraba a su paso, y maldiciendo con cada cosa que le golpeaba, permitiendo que lo único que viera Hermione al entrar en la sala fuera una sombra moviéndose rápidamente a través de la estancia. Aún con la ropa sucia y estropeada, pensó que lo que había visto era producto de su imaginación y todavía reticente dolor de cabeza, y lo único que hizo fue poner una cara que dejaba bastante claro que no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Yo... -comenzó a balbucear ella. No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo comportarse. Quería respuestas a sus preguntas, pero tampoco quería parecer desagradecida con la hospitalidad que estaban (aparentemente) mostrando con ella. Quizá, primero que nada incluso pudiera pedir permiso para darse una ducha y que le dejaran algo de ropa, y luego, intentar contactar con Ron y con Harry. - Me preguntaba si podría darme una ducha y me podrían dejar algo de ropa para cambiarme... Si no es demasiada molestia... -dijo ella, dirigiéndose a Jack, que estaba echando sus cereales tranquilamente en un bol con leche.

-Señorita... -comenzó él, pero no sabía cómo se llamaba.

-Granger. Hermione Granger.

-Señorita Granger... Yo no soy el dueño de la casa. Debería preguntarle al señor Nicholas, él manda aquí, y seguramente estará encantado de conocerle. -dijo, remarcando esta última frase, intentando al máximo que Draco, escondido en la despensa, lo escuchara alto y claro. - ¿Verdad?

Draco odiaba ese tipo de situaciones en las que se veía acorralado y no sabía qué hacer. Hermione se acercó cautelosamente hasta la despensa, y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer al joven fue ponerse la capucha de la sudadera que vestía, bajar la cabeza y salir de su escondite de espaldas, fingiendo que organizaba los numerosos botes y latas de los estantes.

-Sea quien sea... Gracias por mantenerme a salvo aquí... ¿Podría ducharme y cambiarme de ropa? No molestaré mucho, lo prometo.

-Claro que no molestarás... Porque no vas a estar mucho tiempo aquí. -pensó Draco, pero cuando se decidió a decirlo en voz alta, ella ya no estaba en la cocina.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota de autora: <em>**_Hola! Siento mucho haberos hecho esperar tantísimo tiempo... Me siento bastante sinvergüenza por ello, y lo siento, de verdad! Pero yo advertí que, una vez empezaran las clases, los exámenes y demás... Apenas tendría tiempo para nada, y de hecho, acerté. De hecho, este capítulo estaba empezado desde hacía tiempo, pero entre unas cosas y otras, no pude acabarlo y ha tenido que ser en ratos libres de Navidad cuando realmente he podido terminar de escribirlo._

_Este va a ser el último capítulo hasta dentro de... Uff! Bastante tiempo. Me gustaría decir vacaciones de Pascua, pero no sé cómo estará la cosa... Este año tengo que estudiar muchísimo, y cuando no, tengo más obligaciones, así que... Quizá hasta vacaciones de verano no pueda publicar más. Eso sí, lo repito: **no dejaré la historia abandonada.**_

_En fín... Me ahorro los comentarios de siempre respecto al capítulo, que es un poco tarde y tengo que madrugar mañana. Muchísimas gracias a tods aquells que me dejásteis reviews en los capítulos anteriores (creo que algunos no los pude contestar, si es así, lo siento!) y a mis lectors habituales! Un beso grandísimo, espero volver por aquí pronto!_


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Se había quedado realmente bien gracias a la ducha que se había dado. Intentando ordenar sus todavía confusos pensamientos acerca de todo lo que la rodeaba, y después de examinar las pequeñas, pero indoloras cicatrices que habían quedado en su costado, había salido del baño rodeada con una toalla, encontrándose en el suelo un montoncito de ropa, compuesto por una camiseta, una sudadera y unos pantalones de chándal. Después de discutirlo consigo mismo durante un rato, Draco había ordenado al elfo doméstico que rebuscara en uno de los baúles que había traído consigo desde Hogwarts, y le prestara a la chica lo más viejo y barato que encontrara. Más que nada, porque no quería que fuera semidesnuda por la casa con esa túnica hecha harapos.

Durante el tiempo que Hermione estuvo encerrada en uno de los cuartos de baño de la casa, Draco había subido hasta el tercer piso y había recogido las pocas cosas que quedaban en su habitación, decidiendo que sería ella la que dormiría allí de ahora en adelante. Más que nada, porque toda la estancia, incluida su cama con dosel ahora olía como ella, y aunque era agradable y se parecía al caramelo (aunque él nunca lo reconocería), Draco no quería quedarse allí ni tocar nada que ella hubiera tocado. Se mudaría a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, que ya había limpiado de polvo y suciedad con un golpe de varita, y donde pondría unos bonitos muebles que había encargado por _Internet _esa misma mañana_. _De todas formas, solo sería algo temporal.

Tratando de no chocar ni coincidir con ella por los pasillos de la mansión, Draco bajó corriendo hasta su nueva habitación, todavía vacía. Hasta el día siguiente, tendría que dormir en el sofá, algo que no le hacía ni puta gracia, y a su ya deforme cuello, aún menos. El nuevo dormitorio no era tan majestuoso como el anterior, pero sin duda, era bastante grande, y entraba mucha luz. Escuchó tocar a la puerta, y después de escuchar un ''Jack'' tras ella, le dejó pasar.

-Vaya... Así que, ¿la chica se queda? -preguntó él, dejando bastante claro que resultaba evidente el por qué del cambio de habitación.

-Todavía no lo sé, tengo que... Tengo que hacer algunas averiguaciones al respecto y... Avisar a mi tío para que hable con sus padres. -contestó Draco, retomando la mentira que había utilizado como excusa. En realidad, sí que tenía que hacer averiguaciones. Para empezar, quería coger el espejo y dedicar una tarde entera a ver cómo estaban las cosas por Hogwarts. Ni siquiera hacía dos días que los mortífagos habían atacado y si sus teorías resultaban ciertas, y los conocía tan bien como él creía, no tardarían mucho en atacar de nuevo dado el estado de la escuela y sus habitantes.

-Comprendo. -asintió el joven ciego detrás de él.- Parece una buena chica, no estaría mal que se quedara si sus padres lo permiten. En fín... ¿Seguimos hoy con el estudio de _El jorobado de Notre Dame_? -y después de un neutral ''lo pensaré'' de Draco como respuesta, Jack salió de la habitación silenciosamente.

* * *

><p>Hermione quería molestar lo menos posible, así que, nada más cambiarse con la ropa que le habían prestado, se encerró en la habitación en la que había dormido la noche anterior (y la que por tanto, había supuesto, sería para ella el breve tiempo que estaría allí) y dejó el arrugado uniforme de Gryffyndor sobre la cama perfectamente hecha. Se sentó en una esquina, y observando la túnica, pensó en sus amigos. Debía volver a Hogwarts, cuanto antes. La necesitaban.<p>

Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Algo que sobresalía ligeramente de uno de los bolsillos laterales del trozo de tela negra, y que no recordaba haber puesto allí. Acercó la mano, y estiró con cuidado para sacar la rosa seca que tanto tiempo había estado utilizando de marcapáginas, y que desde el baile de Halloween había estado conservando sin saber muy bien por qué. Se acordó entonces del imbécil de Malfoy, y se preguntó por millonésima vez qué se le pasó por la cabeza en esos momentos. Llegó a la conclusión de que gracias a su disfraz, él no la había reconocido esa noche, y eso la tranquilizó. Se preguntó qué sería de él. No lo había visto en la batalla, ni en un bando ni en el otro y, aunque sabía que era lo suficientemente cobarde como para no apoyar ni a los unos ni a los otros, era extraño que no hubiera estado por allí. Tampoco estaban ni su madre ni su padre, aunque sí su tía Bellatrix. Tampoco le importaba qué había sido de él. Aunque agradecía la extraña hospitalidad, debía salir de aquélla casa cuanto antes, y encontrar a Harry, Ron y Ginny. Era su principal prioridad.

* * *

><p>Theodore Nott se había citado esa noche con Weasley en uno de los pasillos del segundo piso. Los profesores habían aplicado un toque de queda por precaución, y nadie debía salir de sus habitaciones pasada la cena, por lo que ese momento era ideal para no ser vistos por nadie. Eso sí: no contaban con mucho tiempo para hablar y por supuesto, resultaba evidente que para ninguno de los dos era una situación cómoda.<p>

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el pelirrojo, escondido detrás de una estatua de una gárgola.

-Granger está sana y salva, como prometí. No puedo decirte dónde, ni con quién, pero te aseguro que no con mortífagos. -al decir esto, Ronald suspiró, liberando gran parte de la preocupación que llevaba consigo desde hacía unas horas. - Creo además que el Señor Oscuro planea algo. No he podido averiguar mucho, pero yo que vosotros, tendría cuidado próximamente. -advirtió Nott.

-Está bien, no me queda otra opción que creerte, dadas las circunstancias. Gracias... Supongo.

Y dicho esto, Ron Weasley se marchó cabizbajo hacia su Sala Común, intentando por todos los medios creer al chico Slytherin en todo lo que éste le había contado.

* * *

><p>Draco había escuchado la conversación a través del espejo. ¡Theodore era un auténtico cabrón! Había pactado todo este lío con la <em>comadreja <em>pelirroja, y, aunque tampoco le importaba que les estuviera haciendo de topo al _cararajada_ y sus amiguitos, le preocupaba que eso pudiera tener consecuencias para la seguridad de cualquiera. El Lord tenebroso era capaz de cualquier cosa si se enteraba de que había traidores entre sus filas, o al menos, entre los hijos de aquéllos que le habían jurado fidelidad. No obstante, ahora lo tenía claro: iban a atacar el castillo en breve, y conociendo a su tía Bellatrix, no quedaría satisfecha hasta darle caza a Granger, sólo porque Voldemort había intentado matarla y no lo había conseguido. Ella terminaría el trabajo sucio, y lo único que quería Draco es que nadie que no lo mereciera fuera asesinado cruelmente. El problema era entre _Potty _y el Señor Oscuro, ¿no? Pues que se mataran entre ellos. Los _muggles _realmente tampoco eran tan asquerosos como él pensaba antaño, incluso algunos eran inteligentes y no tenían la culpa de no poder hacer magia.

Con todo este amasijo de ideas en su cabeza, Draco tenía que pensar algo. Granger le caía mal, es cierto, pero ahora necesitaba que se quedara con él. Esa simple idea, le erizó el vello de sus ahora peludas garras, y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices.

* * *

><p>Hermione no quería suponer una carga para el dueño de la casa. Apenas había recorrido la mansión, pero ya tenía pensado abandonarla al día siguiente, cumpliéndose cuatro días desde su llegada allí, desde la batalla aquélla noche en Hogwarts. A pesar de saber que estaba en una casa de magos (había un elfo doméstico, fotografías muy, muy antiguas que se movían y saludaban colgadas por las paredes, así como varias escobas y fregonas encantadas que siempre andaban cerca de la cocina o las escaleras limpiando. No obstante, no entendía por qué había un televisor ni una <em>Xbox<em> en el salón, y eso la desconcertaba) no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su dueño ni darle las gracias, salvo aquél día que lo había visto de espaldas en la despensa. A veces encontraba a Jack por los pasillos, y él era quien se encargaba de comunicarle que Nicholas (al parecer, ese era el nombre del amo) sabía de su agradecimiento. También de vez en cuando encontraba a Robby en las cocinas, y, después de sermonearlo un par de veces e informarle de los derechos de los elfos domésticos, y de decirle que no tenía por qué estar allí, éste siempre le decía que le gustaba estar en aquélla casa, y permitía a Hermione que le ayudara cocinando u organizando los cachibaches de la cocina, alegando que se sentía un poco inútil estando allí sin hacer nada.

* * *

><p>Aquélla tarde, después de pasar en su habitación estudiando con Jack algunas poco interesantes (pero necesarias, según su tutor) lecciones de literatura moderna <em>muggle<em>, Draco había bajado a las cocinas algo hambriento, con intención de coger algo para cenar y llevárselo a su habitación. No quería que ella lo viera, pero cuando bajó los tres escalones que conducían a la estancia y escuchó su voz, se quedó detrás de la puerta, inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer o cómo actuar si ella lo pillaba. Lo más seguro es que saliera corriendo aterrada, o que gritara, o las dos cosas tal vez, debido a su horrible cara. Por eso, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue asomar un ojo entre la hoja de la puerta abatible, sólo para comprobar que ella no iba a darse la vuelta en cualquier momento para ir hacia su habitación o algo así.

Hermione estaba de pie enfrente del banco de mármol de la cocina, con un bol delante y un tenedor, un montón de ingredientes desperdigados a su alrededor, e inclinada ante un pequeño libro abierto, leyendo unas instrucciones. Mientras, Robby iba de un lado para otro con pilas de objetos entre sus raquíticos brazos, que se tambaleaban sobre su cabeza peligrosamente. Draco volvió a centrar su atención en ella, que ahora estaba intentando vertir los ingredientes con cuidado en el bol, y mientras, le pedía a Robby que buscara algún tipo de molde para hacer galletas. Éste, perdía el equilibrio, y todo lo que llevaba en los brazos salía volando estrepitosamente para acabar cayendo en el suelo, mientras gritaba cosas como ''Robby es torpe, Robby no sabe hacer nada bien''. Hermione, pegando un brinco por el estruendo, acababa con parte de la cara manchada de harina. El joven detrás de la puerta observaba divertido aquélla situación, y sorprendentemente, se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no se reía así, con una total falta de burla o desprecio en su carcajada.

* * *

><p>No era excesivamente temprano cuando Hermione se levantó esa mañana, pero sin duda, era una buena hora para salir a buscar un método para llegar a Hogwarts. Quizá en la estación King's Cross...<p>

No quería despertar a nadie, pero tampoco parecer una desagradecida, así que, dejó una nota en la cómoda que había en el hall principal, dando las gracias por haberse portado tan bien con ella, y diciendo que algún día quizá volviera para devolver el favor. Si es que sobrevivía a lo que sabía sería una dura batalla en el colegio...

Después, se encaminó hacia la puerta principal con paso sigiloso. Por una parte, se quedaría siempre con la eterna duda de quién era aquél chico que llamaban Nicholas por la casa, el cual no había osado presentarse ante ella, y al que apenas le había visto unos momentos la espalda y la cabeza, cubierta por una capucha.

Totalmente desarmada sin su varita, y sin idea de hacia donde encaminarse (según Jack, se hallaban cerca de Oxford Street, así que, si llegaba hasta allí, podría dirigirse fácilmente hasta King's Cross para encontrar un transporte que la llevara hasta Hogwarts...), se dispuso a abrir la puerta principal con total sigilo. Una vez fue a estirar del picaporte, se encontró con una desagradable y extraña sorpresa: la puerta no se abría.

-Quizá está cerrada con llave... -pensó Hermione. Siguió estirando, y estirando, y no pudo abrirla. Así que, se decidió a esperar a que algún otro habitante de la casa se despertara, para preguntar si podrían abrirle la puerta, o incluso para esperar que Jack o el tal Nicholas salieran y entonces, salir ella a escondidas.

Sin embargo, después de esperar casi dos horas que le resultaron interminables, nadie abrió la puerta. Ni siquiera se acercaron a ella. Robby hizo aparición por el hall unos momentos, pero tan sólo pasó para acercarse a la cocina, llevando entre sus brazos una cubeta que triplicaba su escaso tamaño, llena de ropa para lavar. No podía ver nada, pero por el ruido, sabía que fuera estaba diluviando. Como la noche de la última batalla en Hogwarts.

No sabía cuándo, pero sabía que Voldemort y sus seguidores volverían a atacar el castillo. Y sabía que sus amigos estarían preocupados por ella. Que la necesitaban.

-Tengo que salir de aquí. Como sea. -dijo Hermione para sí misma, mientras subía las majestuosas escaleras que conducían hasta su habitación en el tercer piso.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Nota de autora: <em>****_Sé que voy a morir entre terribles sufrimientos por haberos hecho esperar tantísimo por este nuevo capítulo. Lo siento! Sabéis que ha sido un año muy difícil para mí, y que no he tenido todo el tiempo que me hubiera gustado. Por suerte, tenía adelantado este capítulo, pero no ha sido hasta esta tarde (como casi tres meses después de empezarlo, y apenas una semana después de acabar los exámenes y las clases) cuando he podido acabarlo y por tanto, subirlo lo más rápido que he podido._

_A partir de ahora, la espera será menor. No sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, pero seguro que no me lleva más de una semana, lo juro! __En cuanto al capítulo... Sé que por ahora no hay mucho Dramione, pero ya empezamos a ver algo... Dadme un poquito de tiempo y un par de capítulos más!_

_Un beso a todos/as, espero que sigáis ahí!_

_ammy94_

_(Click a review para hacerme saber cuán enfadado/a estás conmigo por no actualizar)_


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Draco se hallaba confuso, y cada día más irritable. Quizá la presencia de Hermione Granger en su casa los últimos días tuviera algo que ver con su reciente estado de ánimo, irascible y abstraído. Pegando vueltas por la mansión todo el día, aunque evitándola. Como una bestia enjaulada. Como la bestia en la que se había convertido. La repentina aparición de la chica _muggle _provocaba en él un amasijo de sentimientos que no era capaz de desenredar. Por una parte, no le hacía gracia que ella estuviera allí. Él no era una amable monjita que ofreciera caridad, ni su casa un orfanato para no mágicos. Era incómodo tener que estar todo el día escondiéndose por los rincones para que ella no lo viera. Y sin embargo, esa sería la forma más sencilla de que Granger se marchase: que viera su horrible apariencia y se asustara, que volviera con sus amiguitos _Potty y Weasel_ a su amada Hogwarts.

Pero sin embargo, sabía que si ella volvía allí, algo malo ocurriría. Jamás lo reconocería, pero la idea de que el castillo fuera atacado de nuevo y ella estuviera allí no le hacía gracia. No es que sintiera algo por ella. ¡Eso nunca, por Merlín! Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de las convicciones sociales que le hubieran impuesto, no quería más muertes de inocentes a manos del Lord Oscuro.

Además... Ella... No. Era una estupidez. Theodore no podía hablar enserio cuando sugirió que ella podría servir para romper el hechizo. Ella era _muggle_. Antaño había sido la _sangresucia_, aunque esa palabra dadas las circunstancias, ahora había perdido todo significado para él. Se habían odiado toda su vida. Él no pertenecía a su mundo. Aunque... ¿Qué más daba ahora? Él había perdido a los que antes había creído sus amigos, se había quedado solo en un lugar ajeno a él. Su familia había perdido su credibilidad debido a la guerra. Ya no le quedaba nada, por lo que quizá, tampoco perdería nada por intentarlo...

-¿Sabes? Quizá sería interesante que fueras a hablar con la chica. Lleva aquí un par de días y... -Jack interrumpió sus pensamientos entrando en la que ahora era la nueva habitación de Draco, ya casi ordenada por completo después de haber limpiado y encargado el mobiliario pertinente. - ¿Sabes si se va a quedar mucho tiempo con nosotros?

Draco pegó un respingo, sobresaltado por la presencia de su tutor, que le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa al irrumpir en la estancia. Supuso que habría llamado a la puerta, como siempre hacía, pero sus cavilaciones le habían impedido oír correctamente. Apenas meditó la pregunta que el chico le había formulado, y contestó con tranquilidad y una voz totalmente neutra muy poco común en él:

-Sí. Va a quedarse mucho tiempo con nosotros. El que sea necesario. -y ésto último lo dijo en un tono de voz tan poco audible que lo confundió con sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Lo último que quería era parecer desagradecida, pero Hermione sentía que debía salir de aquélla mansión cuanto antes, y regresar a Hogwarts para ayudar a sus amigos ante el incierto pero próximo ataque de Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Viendo que por la puerta sería imposible salir, y ante la urgencia del asunto, no le quedaba más remedio que practicar una huida de la forma menos ortodoxa y educada posible: saldría por la ventana. Dudaba mucho que si le pedía permiso al ''amo'' o a Jack, éstos le dejaran salir por su propio pie; alegarían quizá que todavía estaba débil, y puede que incluso le pidiesen explicaciones sobre el lugar al que se iba. Ya pensaría en alguna solución para sobrevivir sin varita y sin dinero, por ahora, sólo debía preocuparse de llegar al suelo con vida. ¿Serían una buena solución un par de sábanas atadas para descolgarse por una fachada de más de diez metros de altura? En las películas funcionaba.<p>

Abrió la ventana y se encaramó a ella. Miró hacia abajo y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Estaba realmente alto, pero debía hacer algo. Se encaminó hacia la elegante cama, y ató a una de las patas de roble macizo todo lo que encontró en la habitación: la funda de la almohada, las colchas, mantas y sábanas. Las lanzó por la ventana, pero aún así, no parecía suficiente para cubrir el trozo que quedaba hasta el suelo. Comenzó a desesperarse.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Hermione se sobresaltó. Sin saber qué hacer, intentó recoger la improvisada cuerda que había construído. Otro toque de nudillos en la puerta entreabierta. La chica no conseguía recoger todo aquéllo que había lanzado por la ventana, y tan apresurada iba que se cayó al suelo y quedó sentada. Otro toque y finalmente, un chirrido de bisagras.

-La cena está, ehm, lista... -dijo Draco con poco tacto. Sin duda no se sentía cómodo, ni sabía cómo entablar una conversación con ella. Llevaba la capucha puesta, y estaba cabizbajo para no ser descubierto. Al no hallar más respuesta que el silencio y una respiración entrecortada, decidió levantar la vista.

Para encontrarse a Granger sentada en el suelo, envuelta entre un lío de sábanas y mantas atadas a la pata de la cama. De _su _cama. Y la ventana abierta. Eso sólo significaba...

-¡TÚ! ¿Querías escapar? Estos días te he intentado tratar bien, te he acogido en mi casa, y tú... -Draco estalló. Se sentía pisoteado, y humillado. Había llegado a pensar que ella sería el medio para deshacer el hechizo del que estaba preso. Sólo por eso, por ser una herramienta útil había decidido acogerla en su casa, la había cuidado (más o menos) cuando Theodore la llevó medio muerta hasta su salón... Su tono de voz era cada vez más elevado y grave, terriblemente similar al que empleaba cuando todavía era el Draco Malfoy humano, y no la deformidad en la que ahora se había convertido. Sólo que ahora, su grito se había convertido en un feroz rugido, mucho más intimidante.

Hermione se había agazapado contra el espacio que limitaban la pared donde se hallaba la ventana y la cama, intentando en vano protegerse de aquélla figura sombría con el amasijo de sábanas que retenía contra sí. Estaba asustada, pero aún así, pudo deducir que aquél debía ser el ''amo'' Nicholas del que Robby y Jack tanto hablaban.

-Yo... Sólo... Pensé que no me dejaríais salir... Quiero ayudar a mis amigos.-dijo ella, temblorosa. Sin varita, y en territorio desconocido, por muy Gryffindor que Hermione fuera, sabía que estaba indefensa.

-¿Tus amigos? Que yo sepa, hemos sido nosotros quienes hemos cuidado de ti mientras has estado aquí, y no ellos. -fue entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba asustada, y de que su reacción había sido un poco excesiva. Dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, pero una corriente de aire que entraba por la ventana en ese momento le traicionó, y bajó la capucha que le cubría el rostro desfigurado y lleno de marcas y cicatrices, dejándolo al descubierto.

Hermione gritó, y comenzó a llorar. Era una de las posibles reacciones que Draco sabía que ella tendría si descubría su aspecto. Sin embargo, aunque se había hecho a la idea de que aquéllo ocurriría, le dolió, más de lo que pensaba. Hermione Granger, la _prefecta perfecta_, la que no tenía miedo de nada ni de nadie... Le tenía miedo a él. Y eso significa que la situación era peor de lo que él esperaba. Infinitamente peor.

Una cosa era tenerla en su casa a regañadientes. Otra distinta era que ella le tuviera pánico, algo que hubiera deseado un tiempo atrás, pero que ahora le mortificaba.

-No... Esto... -odiaba sentirse así. Él no suplicaba, ni pedía las cosas por favor. Adoraba que todo el mundo le tuviese miedo y sin embargo, ahora no podía evitar sentirse mal por ella. Porque en cierto modo, sabía cómo se sentía Granger en esos instantes: sola y desamparada. Perdida. Como él. Se quedó quieto, e hizo amago de extender un brazo... Pero éste era ahora una espeluznante garra.

Hermione no sabía que hacer. Aún agazapada en el rincón, sólo lloraba, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza para ver aquéllos enormes y distantes ojos que la escrutaban. ¿Le haría daño?

-¿Qué quieres de mí? -se atrevió a preguntar ella. Pero él no contestó, sino que apartó ligeramente la mirada. Se acercó hacia ella despacio, y ella, aún en el suelo, retrocedió aún más. Draco sólo llegó hasta la ventana, donde aún había algunas sábanas que Hermione no había conseguido descolgar. Alargó el brazo y tiró de las hojas del ventanal hacia sí, para cerrarlo con toda la delicadeza que pudo. Se alejó de ella con movimientos lentos, pero la chica continuaba sollozando. Obvió su pregunta, y habló con la voz más suave que pudo:

-No vuelvas a intentar saltar por la ventana. Es peligroso. Le diré al elfo que te traiga algo de cenar. -y dicho esto, salió de la habitación con un ligero portazo. Hermione supo entonces que era la prisionera de la bestia, y que jamás podría salir de allí.

* * *

><p>-Estás de mal humor. -intuyó Jack cuando Draco cruzó la puerta abatible de la cocina cual huracán.<p>

-Muy sagaz. Ha sido gracias a ti y a tu genial idea de hablarle y darle la bienvenida. -gruñó él, mientras se acercaba a uno de los armarios para alcanzar con facilidad un paquete de Kellog's. No tenía hambre, pero necesitaba mantenerse ocupado con algo. Se sentó a la mesa enfrente de su tutor, que tenía entre sus manos una taza humeante de chocolate.

-Dale tiempo. Si lo mejor es que se quede aquí, a la larga lo comprenderá. -explicó él, dirigiéndose a Draco a través de sus gafas oscuras. - No va a ser fácil.

Cada vez que se ponía a pensarlo, se desesperaba más. No sabía cómo actuar en esas situaciones. Ella debía quedarse, por su bien, por su seguridad. Y él era de los que hacían entender las cosas a la fuerza. Ya lo había intentado unos escasos minutos atrás, y lo único que había logrado era una huésped traumatizada, quizá de por vida. No sabía cómo comportarse en una situación así, porque nunca la había vivido. Estaba acostumbrado a que todos hicieran lo que él quería, cuándo y cómo él quería, sin que nadie pidiera explicaciones.

-¿Qué le gusta? -preguntó de pronto su tutor, consciente de que Nicholas estaba desesperado. La pregunta sobresaltó al chico, que dejó de introducir posesivamente copos de maíz en sus fauces. Se quedó pensativo un segundo.

-Libros. Adora los libros. -contestó él. - Y supongo que... No sé, también las cosas bonitas que les gustan a las chicas... -se levantó de un salto de la mesa sin decir nada más. Había tenido una idea. Montones de ellas, de hecho. Recordó a la chica a la que había dado la rosa la noche en que fue maldito, y en cómo ésta se sorprendió por su gesto. A las chicas les gustaban ese tipo de cosas. La sorprendería, y ella no querría marcharse a Hogwarts.

Comenzó a trazar un plan en su cabeza, y aunque no quería pensar en ello, la simple idea de que Hermione se quedara con él pasó fugazmente por su mente. Y eso le hizo sentir un poco menos desgraciado.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba tumbada en la gran cama, sollozando. Había sido secuestrada, privada de su libertad cruelmente por un monstruo. Desde que él había cerrado la ventana, ella no había vuelto a abrirla, ni siquiera a intentarlo, porque intuía que algún tipo de magia se lo impediría. Desde el día anterior no había comido nada. Había rechazado la bandeja que Robby dejó en la puerta, y también el desayuno.<p>

Se abrazó a la almohada, y se dio cuenta de que dentro de ella, había algo. Algo que ella había dejado allí un par de días atrás, cuando vació los bolsillos de su túnica.

-Ni siquiera alguien tan ruin como Malfoy podría hacerle a alguien algo así. -pensó en voz alta, mientras recorría con sus dedos los pétalos de la rosa. - Seguramente, ahora mismo estará contento de no tener que verme la cara en clase.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos repentinamente. Se sobresaltó, y lo último que quiso fue volver a ver a aquél ser horrible que no le dejaba marchar para ayudar a sus amigos.

-¡Fuera! ¡Lárgate! -gritó ella. Pero hubo un par de golpecitos más.

Aún con miedo de lo que podría encontrarse, Hermione, enfadada, se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Pero no encontró nada, ni a nadie. Asomó su cabeza al gran hall del tercer piso, pintado con colores cálidos, y cuando se disponía a volver a encerrarse en su oscura habitación, bajó la cabeza y lo encontró.

-'_'Orgullo y prejuicio''_ -leyó Hermione despacio, mientras se agachaba para coger el libro lentamente. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué precisamente aquél libro? Era uno de sus favoritos, pero, ¿qué hacía allí?

Sin pensárselo dos veces, lo cogió y lo introdujo en la habitación con ella, sin ser consciente de que alguien había estado observándola desde la puerta entrecerrada de la biblioteca. Alguien que acababa de soltar un suspiro de alivio, y que ahora sabía qué camino tomar.

* * *

><p>Nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de mariconadas. Para empezar, Granger nunca había estado en su punto de mira como conquista. Ni lo iba a estar ahora. Una cosa era acogerla en su casa, otra muy diferente enamorarse de ella. Sin embargo, necesitaba que ella estuviera a gusto para que se quedara. Por ahora, el libro parecía haber funcionado. Seguro que si le regalaba ropa, o maquillajes, se olvidaría de volver a Hogwarts y se quedaría con él. Por eso, conectó su portátil a Internet, y encargó todo aquello que encontró oportuno. Túnicas bonitas y ropa <em>muggle<em> cara, perfumes.

Un ruido en las escaleras lo sobresaltó. Ladridos de perro, una puerta abriendo y cerrándose. Pisadas en los escalones de madera.

-Shhh, chico, no hagas ruido. -dijo Hermione, lo más probable dirigiéndose a Piloto. ¿Por qué salía ahora de su cuarto? ¿Estaba contenta?

Comprobó que las pisadas continuaban bajando escaleras, hasta la planta baja. Draco dejó el portátil encima de su cama una vez lo hubo encargado todo, y la siguió, con cuidado de no ser descubierto. Se metió en la cocina, y Piloto desapareció en el salón. Detrás de la puerta abatible de la cocina, Draco pudo escuchar ruido de platos y cajas, y una queja de desaprobación, quizá al no encontrar lo que buscaba. Era pronto todavía, pero fuera empezaba a anochecer, por lo que la casa aún estaba a oscuras, antes de que las luces de los pasillos fueran encendidas automáticamente.

-¿Buscas algo? -preguntó él lo más amablemente que pudo, pero no pareció servir de mucha ayuda, porque Hermione comenzó a comportarse de nuevo como la noche anterior, y aquéllo que tenía en las manos voló por los aires.

-No, esto, yo... -balbució, asustada de nuevo. Él se acercó con sigilo, despacio, sin su capucha puesta. No sabía si daría más miedo encontrárselo por la casa en tinieblas con ella puesta, o con su horrible rostro al descubierto. El chico se dio cuenta de la impresión que causaba, y que ella estaba otra vez temblando.

-No quiero hacerte daño. Querías... Querías preparar palomitas, ¿verdad? Me gustan las palomitas -dijo él, intentando sonar amistoso. Le resultaba extraño cómo todo había dado aquél giro, él intentando entablar una conversación agradable con Hermione Granger. Bajó ligeramente la vista hacia el suelo, y se encontró con montones de maíz desperdigados por las baldosas. Efectivamente: quería preparar palomitas.

-No encontraba nada para calentarlas... -dijo ella, retrocediendo un poco, quedándose pegada contra el banco de mármol. ¿Se la comería por haber derramado todo el preparado para hacer palomitas de maíz por la cocina?

-Tenemos un, ehm... Microondas. -dijo Draco, mientras cruzaba la estancia hacia el armario que hacía de despensa, y abrió una de las puertecillas que quedaban en el mueble de al lado, mostrando uno de los aparatos _muggle_ más normal y corriente de lo que ella jamás había visto. No entendía nada. - Puedes calentarlas ahí si quieres. Robby recogerá lo del suelo más tarde.

Se dispuso a marcharse. Se sentía estúpido. Ella en cambio se sentía desconcertada, después de lo de la noche anterior, y que él ahora se comportara así. Además... ¿Quién o qué era el ''amo'' Nicholas? ¿Por qué tenía una casa repleta de fotografías, cuadros y cosas mágicas, pero también un microondas, televisión, bolsas de palomitas y Kellog's? Sentía ganas de preguntar, de hacer millones de preguntas y que éstas fueran contestadas, pero no sabía si sería conveniente y todavía tenía un poco de miedo.

-Gracias. -se limitó a decir, antes de que él saliera por la puerta abatible de la cocina.

* * *

><p>Necesitaba hablar con Savina, aquélla que lo había convertido en lo que era ahora. Él también necesitaba respuestas. Agitó el espejo.<p>

-Vaya, vaya. Cuanto tiempo sin ver tu... Cara. -dijo ella, un poco ía pasado una semana desde la última vez que había hablado con ella, quizá más. - ¿Quieres algo?

-Quiero que me prometas algo.

-Yo no prometo cosas. Tu cumples, o te quedas así de por vida, ese fue nuestro trato. -le contestó ella, sin dejarlo acabar.

-No lo entiendes. Quiero ayudar. Si consigo que ella sea feliz aquí conmigo, si por alguna coincidencia del destino rompiera tu estúpido hechizo. -no le hacía mucha gracia. Ello implicaba enamorarse de Granger. ¡No! - ¿Ayudarías a Jack? Es un buen tipo, pero no puede encontrar otros trabajos que no sea ayudándome a mí porque no puede ver. Y en cuanto al elfo... Podría entregarle la prenda...

-Puedo ayudarte en cuanto a lo de tu tutor. Pero comprende que no soy un genio, y que no concedo deseos. Pero, si tiene que ver con tu hechizo, puedo hacerlo. En cuanto al elfo doméstico... Quizá sería más conveniente que se quedara aquí. Tu no lo ves, pero él es feliz.

-Está bien. Pero que sepas que ella nunca se va a enamorar de mí. Ni yo de ella. -aclaró Draco. Eso quería decir que, lo más seguro es que ayudar a Jack fuera imposible.

-A veces ocurren cosas inesperadas. -dijo ella, misteriosamente, y su reflejo en el espejo se desvaneció.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota de autora: <em>**_Hola hola! Como he estado diciendo a lo largo de toda la semana en las respuestas a vuestros reviews, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Esta vez no he tardado tanto, como prometí. El siguiente capítulo está también en proceso, pero creo que me va a costar un poco más escribirlo. Con un poco de suerte, también estará la semana que viene listo, pero igual me retraso un poco más._

_Bueno... ¿Qué os ha parecido? Si no me equivoco, había ya cierto sentimiento de desesperación en el ambiente por que hubiera algo de Dramione... ¿Me equivoco? xDD Ha habido algo, pero creo que casi hubiérais preferido que no hubiera pasado nada, visto lo visto. Él se ha enfadado, y ella está asustada. Han habido gritos, y casi vuelan vajillas, platos y secadores por los aires. Muajajaja, ¿qué va a pasar ahora?_

_Realmente tengo miedo de que los personajes me estén quedando demasiado OoC (¿se dice así?) y que esté haciendo con sus personalidades lo que a mí me de la gana, pero... Intento hacerlo lo más fiel posible, lo juro. Por ahora, según lo que leo en los reviews, parece que no voy mal encaminada pero bueno... Me fiaré de vosotros/as! :)_

_Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leerme y escribirme reviews tan genialosos, apoyándome y animándome a que siga escribiendo esta historia a la que sin duda, aún le quedan unos cuantos capítulos!_

_Muchísimas gracias, y ya sabes..._

_**Click a ''go''** para que Draco Malfoy te ayude a hacer palomitas en un microondas... *risa diabólica*_


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Tenía tantas, tantas cosas que preguntar. Seguía sintiéndose prisionera, echaba de menos a sus amigos, y se preguntaba cómo irían las cosas por Hogwarts. Quizá ya estaban todos muertos. Pero, la conversación de la tarde anterior, la había tranquilizado un poco. Al menos, su captor no la había devorado, y eso ya era un gran avance.

Volvía a llover fuera. Desconocía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí exactamente, pero sabía que fuera hacía frío, ya que ése era el clima habitual en Londres por aquellas fechas. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no la dejaba salir?

Lo único que la entretenía era leer. Supuso que había sido _él _quien le había llevado el libro. Su favorito. ¿Había sido casualidad, o acaso sabía algo al respecto? Sea como fuere, aquél libro le proporcionaba la abstracción que necesitaba. Le permitía evadirse de aquélla nueva y extraña realidad que la rodeaba. Le gustaba el giro que daba la historia de Elizabeth, que odiando a Darcy en un principio, descubría que éste no era tan malo como aparentaba y al final se acababa enamorando de él. Una versión más antigua del cuento de ''La Bella y la Bestia'', ése que le habían contado desde que era una niña pequeña y aún asistía a la escuela _muggle_, aquél que demostraba que, por encima de todo, la belleza estaba en el interior.

* * *

><p>Hermione se levantaba temprano. Iba al aseo y se duchaba, para no tener que cruzarse con nadie por el pasillo. Más tarde, abría la puerta y encontraba una bandeja con cereales, leche y tostadas, y entonces sabía que Robby había sido el responsable de aquéllo. Nunca bajaba a cenar o a comer con Nicholas ni Jack. No quería tener nada que ver con aquélla mansión, ni con su captor. Pero aquélla mañana, ocurrió algo diferente. Al abrir la puerta, encontró algo más que una bandeja. Una gran bolsa de cartón, de color brillante, con asas y un gran logo estampado en su exterior.<p>

La introdujo en su habitación, junto con la bandeja y su desayuno, y colocó la bolsa encima de su cama. La abrió, y con gran sorpresa sacó de ella un amasijo de gasas y tules, un elegante vestido que venía acompañado por una nota: _''Cena conmigo. A las nueve''_

Hermione montó en cólera. ¿Quién se había creído? ¿Intentaba comprarla con un vestido, o pretendía que éste ayudara a que su nota sonara menos como una obligación que tenía que cumplir? Maldito fuera. Arrugó la nota, cogió la bolsa y su contenido. Abrió la puerta con un gran estruendo y dejó el inoportuno paquete con muy poco cuidado sobre el suelo.

-¡Si piensas que así voy a estar menos enfadada contigo, la llevas clara! -gritó ella y después, volvió a encerrarse.

* * *

><p>No lo entendía. ¡Era un vestido de una firma muy cara, algo que ella jamás hubiera podido permitirse! Lo había visto todo a través del espejo: su cara de asombro al ver la bolsa delante de su habitación, cómo había arrugado la nota, cómo lo había despreciado. A las mujeres les gustaban aquél tipo de cosas. Cosas caras, cosas bonitas... Vestidos, joyas.<p>

Y sin embargo, ella prefería un estúpido libro que se pasaba leyendo horas, y horas (y que él, sólo por pura curiosidad, también había empezado a leer) y del que no se despegaba.

-Debes entender que con un regalo así, ella puede haber entendido que querías comprarla. -dijo Jack, sentado en la mesa de la cocina mientras comía galletas y sorbía una taza de té tranquilamente. Últimamente habían reanudado sus clases, pero de vez en cuando, entre libros de lectura _muggles _y materias como matemáticas o física, hacían un pequeño descanso y los dos se dedicaban a hablar de cualquier cosa. Draco había estado aprendiendo mucho sobre libros como ''El retrato de Dorian Gray'' o ''Sueño de una noche de verano'' y sus autores. Había empezado a aficionarse extrañamente por la lectura, aunque lo cierto es que poco más tenía que hacer. También ayudaba de vez en cuando a Jack con la jardinería, y cuando su tutor vio que más que de ayuda, el mismo Draco se encargaba de cuidar todas las rosas del jardín, Jack decidió apartarse y cederle su puesto en el invernadero.

-Es irónico. Ahora que sé cómo cultivarlas y cuidarlas, no tengo a nadie a quién regalarle flores -pensó el joven en voz alta, una tarde mientras arreglaba los maceteros y cortaba las hojas secas. La jardinería le servía para olvidarse de todo aquello que le rodeaba. La belleza de las rosas que cultivaba le recordaba a cuando él aún era agraciado físicamente y todo el mundo lo admiraba por ello. Pensaba que si cuidaba las flores, las protegería de un negro destino como el que a él le había tocado vivir.

* * *

><p>Draco siguió intentándolo: cada tres o cuatro días, enviaba un nuevo paquete a Hermione, que ésta rechazaba. Había probado con todo: bolsos, joyas, perfumes... Pero nada. Ella lo rechazaba todo, y siempre acababa lanzando las cosas por el pasillo acompañadas por un grito del estilo de ''déjame en paz'' o ''te odio''.<p>

No sabía qué hacer. Regalarle libros parecía una buena idea, al menos, era lo único que ella había aceptado de forma complaciente, pero no podía llevarle más porque desconocía cuáles eran sus gustos. Desde que recibía clases de Jack, él había leído innumerables títulos, y acerca de incontables temas (aunque sus favoritos eran los libros de química. Le recordaban a sus clases de Pociones en Hogwarts, sus predilectas) pero no tenía ni idea de qué podría gustarle a ella.

Desde el día en que habían tenido el pequeño percance con las palomitas de maíz, no la había vuelto a ver en persona. A veces, cuando se aburría (y sólo por ese motivo), se dedicaba a mirarla por el espejo. Granger siempre estaba tumbada en la cama. Desde _aquél día _apenas la había visto acercarse a la ventana, y si lo hacía, siempre era para mirar melancólicamente a través del cristal el tráfico de Londres.

Jack lo sorprendió un día mirando por el espejo y, notando el silencio del joven, dedujo que estaba algo deprimido. Sabía el motivo.

-¿Sabes? Se me ocurre algo útil.- le dijo él, acercándose al sofá en el que Draco estaba estirado de mala manera, a tientas. Draco supo a qué se refería, sin ni siquiera nombrarla.

-¿El qué?

-Silencio. Si la dejas en paz, quizá se acerque.

-Creo que acabo de averiguar por qué no estás rodeado de montones chicas precisamente. -le dijo Draco a su tutor, sentado con la espalda erguida en el gran sofá del salón.

Pero su tutor, con su habitual paciencia y humor tranquilo, no se inmutó, ni lo tomó como una amenaza. -Hablar con ella no ha funcionado, ¿no?

Jack tenía razón. Quizá debiera dejarla en paz. Ya saldría de su escondrijo, cual _rateja_ desesperada. No era una mala idea. Dejaría de hacerle tanto caso. Prestarle la atención que no se merecía.

No obstante, sabía que la había subestimado. Se trataba de Granger, pero aún así, pensaba que aquéllos regalos funcionarían. Siempre lo hacían. Siempre que aparecía alguna chica más estrecha de lo normal, un bonito bolso o vestido eran suficiente para conseguirlas, y normalmente, ellas acababan acostándose con él. Pero ella no los quería, tan sólo quería algo que no podía ser comprado: su libertad. Igual que él. Pensó que en esa situación, Granger y él no eran tan diferentes. A pesar de todas las rencillas y odios del pasado.

Cuando Jack se marchó después de su charla, Draco se quedó en el sofá, viendo la televisión hasta quedarse casi dormido. Estaba tumbado en el sofá, en la misma posición en la que Jack lo había encontrado dos o tres horas atrás, tirado cuán largo era en el sillón de cinco plazas que ocupaba toda la pared frontal del salón comedor. Fue entonces cuando escuchó los ruidos. Unas ligeras pisadas que bajaban por las escaleras de madera, las bisagras de la puerta abatible de la cocina chirriando. Casi como la noche en que la había encontrado a punto de hacer palomitas. Esta vez, no quería asustarla. La dejaría en paz, como Jack le había recomendado que hiciera.

Draco escuchó el ruido en la cocina de un plato y un tenedor, siendo depositados con cuidado sobre el fregadero. Ella salió de la cocina, y el chico se sentó con cuidado y lentitud sobre el sillón. Atraída por la tenue luz de la televisión, y pensando que no habría nadie en la estancia, Hermione se acercó sigilosamente, quedándose en el marco de la puerta al percibir a alguien.

-Estoy aquí sentado. Quiero que lo sepas para que no te asustes. -le dijo él, con una voz suave y tranquila. No quería volver a repetir los encuentros anteriores, ni las lágrimas, gritos o temblores.

Ella dirigió con cautela la mirada hacia él. Miró hacia el suelo, y luego volvió a mirarlo. Él no se movió, ni hizo algún movimiento brusco. Tan sólo estaba iluminado por la pantalla del televisor, pero quizá eso fuera suficiente como para asustarla. Sabía que era horrible.

-Eres... Tú... ¿Qué eres? -se atrevió ella a preguntar al fin. Seguía agarrada al marco de la puerta, como si éste fuera a protegerla si él saltaba y quería comérsela o algo así.

-Pensé que después de lo del otro día, no saldrías nunca. -dijo él, sin contestar a la pregunta que ella le había formulado. Llevaba la capucha de su sudadera puesta sobre la cabeza, pero aún así, se notaba su expresión seria.

-Yo... Bueno, esto... Pensé que era una broma. Luego me asusté y... Por Merlín, eres un... Bueno, monstr... -dijo ella, pero se calló. Era una bestia pero, tampoco debía ser maleducada.

-Gracias. -dijo él, con tono sarcástico, entendiendo perfectamente lo que ella había estado a punto de decir.

-¿Qué eres? -repitió ella. Ah, volvía a ser la Granger de siempre, esa que no podía guardarse sus preguntas, aquélla que tenía que poner su habitual tono de sabelotodo. No sabía si decírselo, pero supuso que ella era lo suficientemente lista como para haberse dado cuenta.

-Soy mago. Como tú. -aunque le doliera admitirlo.- Me... Hechizaron, y me convertí en esto. -seguía sentado en el sofá. Se había girado ligeramente hacia ella, y poco a poco deslizó la capucha sobre su cabeza, hasta que ésta quedó arrugada en su nuca.

-Pero... Tienes televisión. -la simple afirmación, les pareció estúpida a los dos, pero parece que logró restarle al ambiente gran parte de la tensión que tenía en esos momentos. - Y Jack es _muggle_. -le costaba mirarlo a la cara, con ésta llena de cicatrices y arañazos, deformada.

-Cuando ocurrió... -iba a decir la palabra ''accidente'', pero Draco ni siquiera podía referirse a ello. Calló, y fue suficiente para que ella entendiera que estaba hablando del momento en que se convirtió en lo que ahora era - Yo... No conocía cosas de los _muggle_s. Vine aquí, y contraté a Jack para que me diera clases, aunque no hubiera magia de por medio. Fue entonces cuando acondicioné la casa.

-Ah. -fue lo único que pudo contestar ella. Como si lo más normal del mundo fuera hallar en una casa de magos una televisión, o una PlayStation. Había comprobado que se podía entablar una conversación con él, y eso la tranquilizó. Y entonces, la curiosidad la cogió desprevenida, el deseo de saber más cosas sobre aquél extraño. - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciocho. Como tu. -ella se sorprendió de inmediato. ¡Dieciocho años! Había comenzado a formar en su cabeza la idea de que era un viejo verde, algún tipo de depravado sexual que la había secuestrado solo para aprovecharse de ella. Pero en aquél preciso instante, todas sus teorías comenzaron a desmoronarse. Había algo en aquél puzzle, una pieza que no encajaba. Pero no sabía exactamente qué era. Hermione quería saber más, empezaba a intrigarle la recién descubierta trágica historia del chico hechizado y aislado del mundo exterior. Draco pareció percibir la curiosidad en su mirada. - Quizá, ¿te gustaría que Jack te diera clases? Tienes pinta de lista, y estarás aburrida. A mí me da clases casi todos los días, de matemáticas y química, de cualquier materia que yo quiera, en realidad. -Hermione se tomó aquéllo de ''pinta de lista'' como un cumplido, aunque casi imperceptible, y Draco se maldijo a sí mismo por haber dicho aquéllo. Se supone que él no sabía cosas de ella.

Hermione no respondió.

-Podría darte clases a ti por separado. Sé que estás cabreada. -dijo él repentinamente, al ver que ella no contestaba. En realidad, todo su miedo inicial había pasado a cierto enfado como él había adivinado. Enfado con él, con el resto del mundo por hallarse allí encerrada. Pero quizá, si no le quedaba otro remedio, podría recibir clases y aprender algo medianamente útil.

-No sé, me lo pensaré. -dijo ella, aunque Hermione sabía perfectamente qué le contestaría la mañana siguiente. -Quizá podríamos dar las clases juntos. Si tu quieres, y a Jack no le importa. Pero espero que no seas tan estúpido como para poder seguirme el ritmo. Estudio en Hogwarts, y antes de todo esto, estaba en clases avanzadas. -dijo ella, con cierto retintín, haciendo incapié en que estudiaba en Hogwarts, diciéndolo en presente, como si así pudiera convencerse a sí misma de que todavía estaba allí, con sus amigos, luchando por ganar la guerra mágica.

-Está bien. Pero no soy estúpido. -dijo él, aceptando el silencioso reto que ella le había propuesto. Aunque ella era una de las personas más listas del colegio, sin duda, sabía que hacía tiempo que no daba asignaturas como matemáticas o química, ya que no eran impartidas en Hogwarts, por lo que él le llevaría una gran ventaja. Se lo tomaría como un reto. Conseguiría superar a Hermione Granger en aquéllo en lo que ella era mejor.

-Te daré mi respuesta mañana por la mañana. Buenas noches. -y dicho esto, se alejó del salón y subió las escaleras hacía su dormitorio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco Malfoy se sintió más tranquilo.

* * *

><p>Draco despertó a Jack mucho antes de que su jornada habitual comenzara. Era tan pronto, que ni siquiera habían puesto las calles. El joven ciego, alelado y con cara de sueño, abrió la puerta. Draco pudo observar a Piloto espatarrado en su cama de perro, durmiendo en una esquina de la habitación.<p>

-Puede que ella venga a clase. -le dijo Draco, sin darle el tiempo necesario a Jack para despejarse.

-¿Ella? ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? -preguntó él, sin entender demasiado la afirmación.

-Hermione -se sentía raro diciendo su nombre. Siempre la había llamado _sangresucia_, o _comelibros_, o _rateja de biblioteca_. Lo más amable que había utilizado para dirigirse a ella había sido su apellido. Pero ahora no podía hacerlo. Jack no entendería nada, y ella podría descubrir su secreto. - Ella... Quizá de clases con nosotros. -ni siquiera estaba seguro, pero conociéndola a ella y sus ganas de saber, seguramente Granger aceptaría la oferta.

-Genial. Y eso es... ¿Dentro de cinco horas? ¿Cuatro?

-Necesito saberlo todo por adelantado. -aunque estaba seguro de que fácilmente sabría más cosas que ella, no podía arriesgarse a quedar como un estúpido. Necesitaba la seguridad, la garantía de que iba a ser más listo que ella por una vez.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso en vez de dormir?

-Porque no puedo quedar como un idiota. -Jack cerró la puerta. Mierda. Ella lo iba a dejar en ridículo. Su ego por los suelos.

-Te tiraré algunas bolas suaves, eres un chico listo ,Nicholas. No te preocupes. Además, algunas veces es mejor dejarlas ser listas a ellas también. -dijo, a través de la puerta cerrada, sin hacer demasiado ruido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de autora: <strong>Hola! Siento haberme retrasado un poquito. Pensaba haber subido el capítulo ayer, pero lo estuve mirando y quedaba demasiado corto, así que, preferí escribir un poco más y añadirlo, que subir un capítulo demasiado corto. Además, no sé si la semana que viene podré subir el capítulo el lunes. Me voy de viaje tres días, y desconozco si voy a tener tiempo de escribir el siguiente capítulo, que ni siquiera he podido comenzar aún por diversas circunstancias..._

_La verdad es que me ha costado horrores escribir este capítulo, y no sé si habrá quedado bien. He intentado ceñirme al libro todo lo que he podido, pero también he tenido que adaptar los personajes, así que, bueno... Esto es lo que ha salido. No tengo demasiado tiempo para comentar el capítulo, tengo que irme a la autoescuela ya! (Me estoy sacando el carnet de conducir, y tengo que ir a clases, por eso mi tiempo ha empezado a escasear, aún en verano!)_

_Espero vuestros reviews con opiniones y demás, sabéis que eso es lo que me empuja a seguir escribiendo, y que me encanta leeros. Un beso a todo el mundo! :)_

_Am_


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

No podía evitarlo: estaba nervioso. Incluso puede que eufórico. Draco quería pensar que esta nueva sensación se debía a que, por una vez en su vida, superaría a Hermione Granger en una cuestión de estudios. No es que fuera peor que ella, Draco siempre destacaba en clase, especialmente en Pociones. Pero ella siempre conseguía adelantarle o añadir algún detalle que a él se le escapaba y por tanto, siempre lograba eclipsarlo de un modo u otro. Quizá, sus nervios y aparente sentimiento de euforia se debía en realidad a que ella iba a asistir a la clase, pero eso es algo que Draco jamás admitiría, ni siquiera consigo mismo. Por ello, se autoconvenció de que su felicidad residía en el simple hecho de que iba a ser más listo que ella en matemáticas o química.

Decidieron dar la clase ese día junto a la gran puerta acristalada que daba al jardín interior de la mansión, cuyas ventanas estaban normalmente tapadas por unas cortinas, que no dejaban ver el exterior. En una gran mesa de madera, Draco había esparcido todos sus libros, calculadoras, libretas y bolígrafos unas tres horas antes de que la clase comenzara. Ni siquiera sabía si ella acudiría, pero algo le decía que Hermione Granger no rechazaba una cita con el saber tan a la ligera.

Robby, que ya estaba despierto a pesar de ser muy temprano, pegaba vueltas histéricamente por la cocina con cacharros y piezas de la vajilla entre sus brazos. Aquél elfo doméstico era todo nervios, pero a Draco le caía bien. Supuso que ''el trío dorado'' debía de sentirse así, tan apartados de la sociedad en general que hacían de las criaturas mágicas sus amigos. Pero lo cierto es que, desde que estaba allí, ese tipo de cosas habían empezado a darle igual. Estaba cambiando, y Draco era consciente de ello.

Decidió preparar algo para desayunar en condiciones mientras daban las clases. No las típicas magdalenas que desayunaban todas las mañanas en la mesa de la cocina, que cogían directamente de la bolsa. Cierto: eran las mismas magdalenas, pero las había puesto en una bandeja apiladas, y en lugar del cartón de leche, ésta la había vertido en una jarra de cristal, junto a un azucarero y un botecito con café, además de algunos cubiertos. Con sus grandes y todavía algo incontroladas garras, cogió como buenamente pudo la inmensa bandeja y se dirigió hasta el salón y su mesa de madera. Con cuidado de no tirar nada, y tan sólo ayudado por una pequeña rendija de luz que se colaba entre las cortinas (quizá, si encendían las luces, su feo rostro quedaría algo más disimulado que si dejaban entrar la luz del día), Draco empezó a depositar con pulso tembloroso la bandeja. Una presencia en el marco de la puerta de roble lo hizo sobresaltarse, hasta tal punto que casi tira la bandeja minuciosamente decorada por los aires.

-Ehm... ¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó ella, tímidamente, entre bostezos. Aún algo insegura, pero sin duda, ya curada del espanto y la primera impresión que la nueva cara de Draco Malfoy (que ella conocía como Nicholas) le había causado, se mantuvo en el marco de la puerta, sin saber qué hacer.

Llevaba puesto uno de los pantalones de chándal y una camiseta vieja que él le había prestado, y sus alborotados rizos en un semirecogido.

-Sí, esto... Pasa. Jack aún no ha llegado. -sin saber cómo comportarse ante su presencia, Draco comenzó a ordenar nerviosamente las magdalenas en la bandeja, colocándolas unas encima de otras, pero éstas se caían y rodaban por la superficie de la mesa. Él parecía enfadarse con la repostería, volvía a coger las magdalenas, y con gesto brusco las volvía a colocar en su sitio, sin obtener demasiados resultados. Hermione lo observaba curiosa gracias a la poca luz que iluminaba la estancia, pero que sin duda, le permitía ver a unos pocos metros.

-¡Buenos días chicos! Uy, eso que estoy oliendo no será café, ¿verdad? -Draco dio gracias mentalmente a la aparición de su tutor y Piloto, que entró pegando brincos al salón. Había comenzado a sentir la mirada de la chica analizando sus torpes malabarismos con el desayuno momentos antes, y empezaba a sentirse incómodo. - Por cierto, Nicholas, abre las cortinas por favor. A mi me da igual, pero vosotros no vais a ver nada sin luz.

-Espera... ¿Cómo sabes que no hay luz? -dijo Hermione, que no se había movido de su sitio, y que había apartado, por fín, su mirada de la bandeja de magdalenas, un tanto alucinada por los gestos del chico-bestia. Había sido una situación bastante inusual sin duda, y que contrastaba bastante con los primeros encuentros que había tenido con él.

-Una habitación está fría cuando no entra luz -dijeron Jack y Draco al unísono. Hermione volvió a quedarse algo sorprendida, pero continuó sin moverse de su sitio. Draco, sabiendo que su plan de no dejar entrar la luz del sol no había funcionado, se acercó lentamente a las cortinas que cubrían los altos ventanales, como intentando postergar lo máximo posible el momento en que tuviera que apartarlas.

Una vez quitadas las cortinas, Hermione pudo ver a través de las ventanas las verdes enredaderas que cubrían el bajo muro del jardín, y a lo lejos, a través de la cristalera, el London Bridge y los altos rascacielos del centro financiero. Se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Sabes? Podrías abrir un poco las ventanas, hoy no hace demasiado frío... -se dirigió Jack al joven, consciente de que la chica sentiría curiosidad por conocer el invernadero lleno de flores que Nicholas había estando cuidando. Sin embargo, sabía que él era demasiado tonto como para invitarla a entrar, y ella tenía demasiados modales como para preguntar si podía hacerlo. Se acercó disimuladamente a Draco, y le susurró, de modo que sólo él pudo oír lo que decía. -Es un poco pronto aún para empezar la clase, podrías enseñarle las rosas.

Draco se sintió un poco incómodo ante la situación. ¿Debía invitarla a salir al invernadero? ¿O sería suficiente con abrir completamente la puerta y entrar él? Se sentía estúpido, y mucho más al pensar que era Granger la que estaba allí. Sin embargo, dos fatídicas palabras cruzaron por su mente en ese mismo instante: _dos años_. Había recordado que ése era su plazo. Debía romper el hechizo, y quizá... Hermione se acercó tímidamente a las ventanas, rodeando la mesa, muy cerca de donde él estaba. Podía ver su cara deformada, su horrible cuerpo peludo y lleno de cicatrices, y sin embargo, desde que la noche anterior Draco había hablado tranquilamente con ella, parecía que ya no le aterraba su presencia._A veces ocurren cosas inesperadas_, recordó Draco.

-Puedes pasar si quieres. -le dijo él, con una voz algo forzada y muy antinatural. Draco entró al invernadero y se apartó de Hermione. Jack parecía estar disfrutando de la escena desde el interior del salón. - Y tú, ¿quieres un bol de palomitas? ¿Unos nachos, quizá? -le espetó, incómodo, cuando supo que Hermione, demasiado impresionada con la belleza del jardín y las vistas que éste ofrecía de Londres, no podía escucharlo. Jack rió, pero lo ignoró de inmediato, sentándose en la mesa y abriendo uno de sus libros en _braille_.

Desesperado, Draco resopló y agitó la cabeza. Estaba en una casa de locos. Puede que en realidad, el castigo aplicado por Savina había sido ese, y lo de ser una bestia era solo un mal menor. Mientras, Hermione, recorría el invernadero, agachándose de vez en cuando para admirar más de cerca los colores de las rosas, o la suavidad de sus pétalos. Unas amarillas, más pequeñas que las demás, llamaron la atención de la chica.

-Creo... Creo que tenemos de estas en Hogwarts. No sé cómo se llaman, pero en las clases de Herbología, a veces las veía por los jardines y el invernadero.

-_¿De verdad? No me digas. _-pensó Draco, conocedor de que habían unos hierbajos en los alrededores del colegio muy parecidos a aquéllas flores, sin duda mucho más bonitas. Sin embargo, no dijo nada de esto en voz alta, y tan sólo intentó, con bastante dificultad, parecer amable. -Estas se llaman _Pequeña Linda. _Me gustan porque son más resistentes que algunas rosas de té.

-Son hermosas. -dijo Hermione, recordando algunos momentos de las clases de Herbología, anécdotas y vivencias con Harry y con Ron. Puede que en esos momentos estuviesen muertos. Una lágrima surcó su mejilla izquierda, y Draco supo que estaba pensando en Hogwarts.

-Si te gustan, puedes venir siempre que quieras. -fue la única forma que se le ocurrió a Draco de consolar a Hermione, sin implicarse demasiado ni sentirse un blandengue. Sabía que ese gesto le permitiría no sentirse mal consigo mismo y a la vez, le evitaría estar golpeándose la cabeza contra las paredes durante un par de días por ser un cursi. Ella pareció sentirse un poco mejor, e incluso dejó de prestar atención a las rosas para dirigirle una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Para desgracia de Draco, hoy no se habían dedicado a la física o las ecuaciones. Tampoco habían tratado en clase un tema en el que él fuera un auténtico inepto, sin duda, pero no era uno de los que mejor se le daban. Jack lo había sorprendido escogiendo los sonetos de Shakespeare, que Draco había estado leyendo al encontrarlo entre la colección de ''Clásicos muggles'' de su extensa biblioteca. Como si algo tramara, y Draco creía saber qué era, Jack los hizo compartir libro a los dos.<p>

-Nicholas, ¿quieres empezar a leer, por favor? Así a Hermione le resultará más fácil comprender cómo son nuestras clases.

Una bola fácil, como le había dicho esa misma mañana. Por suerte, leer en voz alta era algo que todavía se le daba bien. Y él había leído ese poema ya cientos de veces desde que estaba en aquella casa.

_Oh, cuánto más bella parece la belleza_

_por aquel dulce ornamento que la verdad le da!_

_Bella la rosa se muestra, pero más bella la consideramos_

_por aquel dulce perfume que dentro de ella vive._

Se aturulló, y tropezó en ''bella parece la belleza''. Pero Draco siguió leyendo, un poco más tranquilo.

_El capullo de escaramujo tiene tintes tan intensos_

_como la perfumada tintura de las rosas,_

_penden de espinas semejantes y juegan tan alegremente_

_cuando el aliento del verano abre sus escondidos pimpollos._

_Mas, dado que su virtud está sólo en su apariencia,_

_viven sin ser solicitadas y abandonadas se marchitan;_

_mueren por sí solas. Así no ocurre con las dulces rosas;_

_de sus dulces muertes dulces aromas se hacen;_

_y así de vos, bello y adorable joven,_

_cuando la belleza se desvanezca destilará mi verso la virtud._

Cuando terminó de leer, Draco levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Hermione miraba melancólicamente de vuelta al jardín. Seguramente, nadie le habría regalado unas flores bonitas en su vida. Krum no contaba como _alguien_, tan sólo como cavernícola con escoba. _Quizá_, pensó Draco, _la belleza de las rosas compensen mi fealdad._

-¿Nicholas? -preguntó Jack por segunda o tercera vez quizá, sacando a Draco de su trance momentáneo.

-¿Eh, qué?

-He preguntado que qué simboliza la rosa en el poema.

Habiendo leído el poema veinte veces, Draco creía saber lo que significaba. Pero se contuvo, y comprendió que Jack quería que dejara que Hermione fuera lista. Cómo si no lo fuera suficiente...

Sin atreverse aún a llamarla por su nombre, ni dirigirse a ella para insultarla o hacerle burla, Draco tan sólo le dirigió una mirada con la cabeza gacha, esperando que ella comprendiera que la dejaría contestar. Naturalmente en ella, bastó en que pasaran dos segundos sin contestación, para que ofreciera una respuesta.

-Creo que simboliza la verdad. -dijo finalmente. - Shakespeare habla de cómo la rosa tiene

un perfume que la hace hermosa por dentro. Y la fragancia de la rosa siempre perdura después de que muera la flor.

-¿Qué es un escaramujo, Jack? —preguntó Draco, levantando un poco sus ojos grises del libro.

-Una rosa silvestre. Parece una rosa, pero no tiene su perfume.

-¿Así que lo parece, pero no es auténtica? -preguntó de nuevo Draco. Era su momento estrella para ser listo.- Como ha dicho ella, sólo porque algo sea hermoso no significa que sea bueno. Eso quería decir.

Hermione, inconsciente de lo que aquélla frase significaba en realidad, se giró ligeramente hacia el joven, su captor, y se topó con sus penetrantes ojos grises.

-Pero algo bello por dentro vivirá para siempre, como la fragancia de una rosa. -dijo ella, sin ser del todo consciente de lo que esa frase significaba en aquélla situación.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota de autora: <em>**_Hola! Siento la tardanza. Os dije que la semana que viene intentaría subir el capítulo, pero como sabéis, estoy con la autoescuela y además, durante la semana pasada, el fin de semana estuve de viaje, y entre semana estuve asistiendo a un cursillo para ser árbitro de esgrima (ya hice los exámenes, y creo que los he aprobado) así que, la semana pasada fue caótica y no pude escribir nada. Menos mal que este fin de semana me he ido al pueblo, y como allí no hay nada que hacer, y ni siquiera tengo Internet, ayer me pasé parte de la tarde-noche escribiendo esto, para que hoy lo tuvierais ya._

_Bueno, ¿qué deciros? La verdad es que ahora me he dado cuenta de que me cuesta menos escribir las escenas, en parte porque ya no tengo que ''hilar'' tanto para que Draco y Hermione queden ''coherentes'' en esta historia. Incluso a quiénes hayáis leído el libro, os sonarán familiares un montón de cosas porque han habido frases que incluso he copiado enteros y tan sólo retocado un poquito. No obstante, tengo que haceros saber que voy a seguir poniendo cosas referentes a la guerra, y Hogwarts, y demás, así que... No me voy a dedicar a hacer copy-paste. Ya veréis, ya :D_

_Por ahora, tan sólo os pido que perdonéis mi tardanza, y si me he despistado al responder algún review, lo siento también, intento contestarlos todos pero a veces se me pasa alguno._

_Tan sólo animaros a que deis click a ''go'', y me sigáis diciendo qué os parece el desarrollo de la historia._

_Un saludo, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

_**Update (03/08/2012):**_**_He modificado este capítulo un poco a falta del próximo, que aún estoy escribiendo. No le he cambiado casi nada en realidad, tan sólo un par de erratas y dedazos, como por ejemplo, que puse que el plazo de Malfoy eran ''dos meses'', cuando en realidad son dos años. Ups, fallo mío. Y también la última frase del capítulo la completé un poco, porque ví que causaba un poco de confusión. Ya está arreglado, pues. Estoy escribiendo un capítulo bastante largo para próximamente, así que, os pido un poquito de paciencia! :)_**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Esa noche, Draco soñó algo extraño. Volvía a estar en Hogwarts. Voldemort atacaba el castillo, y la gente huída despavorida por los pasillos, buscando refugio, o tratar de esconder a los niños más pequeños. Corrían hacia él, como si fueran una marabunta, y cuando creía que era para atacarlo, pasaban de largo, y él se hallaba corriendo también, en contra dirección de la marea humana. Él quería quedarse quieto, marcharse de allí, despertar. Pero no podía. Era como si su cuerpo no quisiera obedecer a su mente, tanto en el sueño como en la realidad. Había llegado hasta el claustro del colegio y el pequeño jardín de su interior, aquél donde el profesor Moody lo había convertido en hurón un par de años atrás. Algunas columnas habían caído, y estaba desierto, excepto por un par de figuras no muy lejos de él. Una de ellas era su tía Bellatrix, con su piel pálida y su mirada cruel, varita en mano, amenazando a alguien que, de espaldas a él, se removía entre las garras de la mortífaga.

-¡Suéltala! -gritaba él, contra su voluntad. Ahora, parecía que hubiera salido de su propio cuerpo, y observaba la escena como un mero espectador, como si fuera una de esas películas de la televisión que solía ver por la noche después de cenar para llamar al sueño. Aún en su forma de bestia, continuaba gritándole a Bellatrix, y ésta comenzaba a reír de forma cruel. Draco sacaba su varita de un bolsillo de sus raídos pantalones vaqueros, y la persona que su tía mantenía retenida, se daba la vuelta, mostrando una expresión agonizante.

Unos rizos castaños. Unas mejillas sonrosadas llenas de magulladuras. Una mirada brillante. Ella. _Granger_.

La bestia se abalanzaba sobre la figura vestida de negro, y la inmovilizaba con un hechizo. Luego, el escenario cambiaba, y se veía a él mismo, a Draco Malfoy, con su figura humana, su apariencia normal, en el Gran Comedor. Estaba rodeado por todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. Le recordaba a la noche del Baile de Halloween. Los Slytherin, _Potty y Weasel_ estaban en primera fila. Él abrazaba a Granger con gesto protector, y le acariciaba el pelo mientras ella lloraba contra su cuello. Y entonces, escuchaba carcajadas, veía dedos índices señalándolos, risas y más risas.

Y entonces, se despertó. Empapado en sudor, se incorporó sobresaltado de su cama, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su nuevo cuarto, en su habitación en la Mansión Malfoy de Londres, y que aún era de noche. Su respiración era agitada, y su corazón latía a mil por hora. _¿Qué mierda ha sido eso?_, fue todo lo que se le pasó por la cabeza.

Sin levantarse de la cama, vio que fuera todavía estaba oscuro, y gracias a las tenues luces que emitían los edificios más altos de la ciudad, Draco pudo ver que se aproximaban unas nubes muy feas por el cielo. Quizá lloviera por la mañana. Sintiendo que sus paranoias lo habían abandonado ya, decidió volver a meterse debajo de las sábanas, aún con un sentimiento extraño encima.

* * *

><p>Hermione y él apenas hablaban fuera de las clases con Jack. A pesar de eso, Draco era consciente de que las cosas estaban cambiando. Se había dado cuenta de que él no era estúpido, ni mucho menos. Había aprendido acerca de muchísimas materias que a pesar de no impartirse en Hogwarts, seguramente algún día le servirían para algo, aunque se tratase tan solo de algo de cultura general. Y se había dado cuenta también, de que ella no era lista con el fin de hacerse notar ni para atraer la atención de los demás. Simplemente, era lista. Si sabía algo, debía demostrarlo, y si no, se encargaba de memorizarlo convenientemente, para no caer la próxima vez en el mismo error.<p>

Además, le gustaba verla jugar con Piloto. Cuando éste no estaba ocupado acompañado a Jack, en sus ratos libres como perro guía se quedaba espatarrado en su cuna al lado del televisor, y Hermione siempre que no tenían clase o había un pequeño descanso, se acercaba a él para tirarle su hueso de goma o una pelota. Draco tenía una pequeña relación amor-odio con esto. Para empezar, el perro la adoraba. No como a él, al que se dedicaba a gruñirle de vez en cuando si no estaba conforme con las chucherías que le daba. Por otra parte, ella parecía un poco más feliz cuando jugaba con el chucho, y a él esto le provocaba sentirse un poco menos culpable por retenerla allí contra su voluntad.

Jamás hubiera pensado que algo así le provocaría tal remordimiento de conciencia, pero lo cierto es que así era.

Había empezado a darse cuenta de que, tampoco era tan horrible no insultarla, ni meterse con ella. Quizá si ella hubiera sabido quién era en realidad el que se escondía detrás de aquélla horrible apariencia de bestia, no hubieran podido mantener una conversación civilizada durante mucho tiempo. Bueno, tampoco es que hablaran mucho, pero lo poco que estaban juntos, no se tiraban cosas a la cabeza, y ni ella lo llamaba _hurón, _ni él a ella _sangresucia_. Aquélla palabra había perdido todo significado para él.

Un par de veces, y Draco era consciente de que fue por accidente, Hermione rozó una de las garras de él con su mano. Ella tan sólo le había pasado una libreta para que él viera unas anotaciones, y entonces, ella lo había tocado involuntariamente y no se había apartado, ni había dado un respingo. Nada. Recordó la reacción de Pansy cuando lo vio con aquél aspecto, y le resultó curioso el contraste que producían las dos situaciones entre sí. Ahora que se había dado cuenta de que él no le haría daño, Hermione parecía no tenerle miedo, ni sentirse incómoda con su presencia, y aquéllo le hacía sentirse extrañamente bien.

A veces la veía mirar por la ventana, y poner la misma expresión melancólica que ponía siempre que pensaba en Hogwarts. Parecía que estaba en trance, y tan solo un ladrido de Piloto o algún grito proveniente de la televisión la sacaba de ahí. Otras, cuando no tenían clase, salía al invernadero y se quedaba mirando el horizonte abstraída. Draco lo sabía porque desde su cuarto en el piso de arriba podía verla sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Sintió entonces que debía hacer algo por ella. Algo parecido a la _caridad _que había sentido cuando le entregó la flor que Pansy no había querido a aquélla chica desconocida, en el Baile de Halloween. Pero, esto era un poco diferente. Ella era algo así como su prisionera, pero aún así, y aún debido a las rencillas del pasado, un extraño sentimiento de lástima (podría llamarlo así) se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que la veía así, al borde de las lágrimas. Antes, ver a alguien vulnerable y decaído le hacía sentirse bien, poderoso, sabiendo que él tenía el control. Ahora le hacía sentirse ruín, y malo, tal y como Savina le había hecho ver, porque se había dado cuenta de que él tenía parte de la culpa de que Hermione estuviese así. Aquéllo sólo reafirmaba lo que él ya sabía, y que ahora no le hacía ni puta gracia: era tan malvado, que nadie sentiría jamás nada bueno por él.

Por eso, quería hacer algo por ella. Algo bueno, dentro de sus posibilidades, y que no le hiciera sentirse demasiado estúpido o cursi.

Tal y como había predicho cuando se despertó de su _pesadilla_, llovía. Había estado toda la mañana así; el cielo gris lleno de nubes, la ciudad de Londres bajo una densa neblina oscura. Era de día, pero parecía que fuera medianoche. Jack no habría podido elegir un mejor día para salir a la calle. Les había dado el día libre, aunque poco importaba, porque era domingo, y ése día nunca daban clase.

Aquél día, Hermione no había bajado a comer. De hecho, rara vez comían todos juntos en el comedor, sino que Robby se encargaba de llevarle una bandeja con comida a la chica a su habitación, y Draco comía con Jack o solo, en la mesa donde daban sus clases. Era consciente de que, si ella no bajaba a comer con él, no era porque le incomodara su presencia, tan sólo no le apetecía. A él también le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas últimamente, en su habitación con el ordenador o sus libros, o simplemente cuidando el jardín.

La tarde se aproximaba, y seguía lloviendo. Draco decidió que aunque hacía un día un poco raro para dar _sorpresas_, ése era su momento. Subió las escaleras, con sigilo, hasta llegar al rellano donde se hallaban la puerta de la biblioteca, cerrada a cal y canto con llave, y su antigua habitación, donde ahora vivía Granger. Se aproximó un poco, y las tablas del suelo de parqué crujieron ligeramente. Aproximó sus nudillos, ahora convertidos en garras a la puerta de madera lacada. Y un segundo antes de tocar, dudó. ¿Pensaría ella que estaba loco? ¿Se negaría a hablar con él? Había quedado patente en sus clases que _no se llevaban mal _(para sorpresa de Draco), y que ella sin duda, ya no le tenía miedo. Pero no eran amigos, y ella parecía no tener demasiado interés en que lo fueran; simplemente le dirigía alguna mirada neutral a modo de saludo cuando se encontraban por el pasillo (cosa que ocurría muy poco) o le preguntaba algo para romper el hielo en las lecciones de Jack. Pero eso era todo. Él en cambio, sabía que se arrepentiría de aquéllo. Pero ahora daba igual. Ya lo tenía todo perdido, y el reloj ya hacía bastante tiempo que había comenzado su cuenta atrás hacia el día en que se quedaría así de por vida. No perdería nada por intentarlo, y a pesar de ser un Slytherin, se armó del valor que podría tener cualquier Gryffindor, y tocó a la puerta.

No contestó nadie. Nada en absoluto. Ni un ''adelante'', o un ''puedes pasar''. ¿Lo habría escuchado? ¿Estaría enfadada con él? ¿Habría intentado volver a escapar?

Mientras un montón de preguntas se agolpaban en su cerebro, y sin querer perder los nervios, volvió a tocar, un poco más fuerte esta vez. Encontró la misma respuesta.

Más por curiosidad que por rabia, empujó un poco la puerta y asomó la cabeza por la rendija que quedaba entre el marco de madera. Vio la cortina subida hasta la mitad de la ventana, y la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, salpicada por innumerables gotas de agua, iluminaba la habitación, dejándola casi en penumbras. Temeroso de que ella hubiera hallado el modo de romper el hechizo protector sobre la casa, abrió del todo la puerta, con tan mala suerte que en ese justo instante, un rayo cayó cerca, iluminando en un flash la estancia, y haciendo un horrible estruendo. Draco escuchó un grito sobresaltado.

-¡Ah! ¡Me has asustado! -dijo ella, con su cierto tono de reproche, y respirando fuertemente debido al susto. Había vuelto a meter la pata. ¡Mierda, era un completo inútil! Hermione estaba tumbada boca arriba sobre la cama con dosel, con la ropa deportiva vieja que Draco le había prestado. Un poco más calmada, ella habló. - Estaba pensando, y casi me había quedado dormida. Entonces has entrado tu, y ha caído el rayo... Y me he asustado. -había recuperado su tono de marisabidilla, esa vocecilla que utilizaba en clase cada vez que sabía una respuesta a ciencia cierta. Entonces... No estaba enfadada con él. Ni él la asustaba... Bueno, no del todo.

Ignorando su explicación, pero sin duda teniéndola en cuenta, Draco habló:

-Yo... He venido porque quería enseñarte algo... -Hermione, ahora sentada encima de la cama con las piernas cruzadas, atendía, y ponía una expresión extraña. Mierda otra vez. - No, no. No tiene nada que ver con _eso_. Es... Una especie de regalo para ti. Para que te sientas un poco... Mejor. Aquí... Conmigo. -aquéllo le sonaba raro. Demasiado extraño para salir de boca de un Malfoy. Más raro aún porque era _él_ quién lo estaba diciendo.

-Oh. -fue lo único que contestó ella, pero no cambió su posición en la cama.

Draco dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el gran y vacío rellano del tercer piso. No dijo nada y con un simple gesto indicó a Hermione que le siguiera. Con el pelo aún enredado, se levantó de la cama y descalza, caminó detrás de él, a cierta distancia, sin saber qué esperar.

El chico se detuvo ante la gran puerta de la biblioteca. También de madera blanca, como el resto de puertas de la casa, pero sin duda bastante más grande y majestuosa. Con sus torpes garras, hurgó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y una vez la tuvo entre sus ''manos'', con cuidado de que no cayera al suelo debido a sus patosos gestos de bestia, metió la llave en la antigua cerradura, girándola ligeramente. Empujó la pesada puerta hacia delante, y entró en la estancia, que estaba a oscuras totalmente. Hermione aguardó insegura ante la estancia en penumbras.

Conocedor de lo extraño de la situación, la invitó a pasar.

-Pasa. Esto te gustará.

-_Puede que no sea un viejo, pero igual sí que es un pervertido.-_pensó Hermione. ¿Iba a violarla en aquélla habitación que parecía la boca del lobo? Hasta ahora, no le había hecho daño, casi ni se había acercado a ella. Pero quién sabe... Un par de segundos después, Draco se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a provocar que ella pensara mal. Llegó a la conclusión de que _Nicholas_ era un completo idiota sin habilidades sociales, alguien totalmente opuesto al que algún día fue Draco Malfoy, el _Príncipe de Slytherin_. Sin embargo, aún le gustaban las cosas bien hechas, aunque fuera aquéllo. Pero decidió no taparle los ojos a la chica, tal y como tenía planeado desde un principio. Sabía que si lo hacía, Hermione huiría.

Pasó a la segunda fase del plan, sin haber siquiera completado la primera, dado que Hermione se había quedado en el marco de la puerta. Con ligeros toques de varita al aire, ésta empezó a emitir pequeñas chispitas por aquí y por allá, y de las paredes comenzaron a caer con suavidad lo que parecían unas cortinas. Atraída por la ligera luz que se colaba por las ventanas, típica de un día lluvioso pero suficiente para ver con claridad, Hermione levantó la vista hacia el techo, mientras las paredes se desprendían de las telas. Estanterías repletas de libros, aquélla fue su visión. Llegaban hasta el techo, y éste parecía no acabar nunca. Incluso había varios pisos con pequeños balcones, a los que podías acceder a través de unas escalinatas. Todo el lado izquierdo estaba cubierto por unos enormes ventanales de cristal, y a su derecha, debajo de otra gran estantería, una chimenea y un gran sofá de seis plazas, que contrastaba bastante con la decoración, más clásica.

Se acercó corriendo hacia uno de los estantes, y leyó los títulos de algunos volúmenes, organizados por temas. _''Pociones y brebajes para ir de cacería'', ''Secretos para atrapar un Monki'', ''Plantas y pócimas curativas''..._

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó él, de repente, desde el centro de la habitación. Era obvio que sí, pero quería escucharla a ella decirlo.

-Es... Es impresionante. -dijo ella finalmente, girándose para mirarlo.

Draco no podía creer que él estuviera haciendo _aquéllo_ por Hermione Granger. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Ir juntitos a la biblioteca y quedarse discutiendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada libros aburridos? Podría ser. Draco era últimamente una completa contradicción. A veces se sentía mal por ella, luego se sentía estúpido por sentir lo anterior, y finalmente, acababa actuando y haciendo algo que un Malfoy jamás hubiera hecho. ¿Se trataba de eso? ¿En eso consistía el hechizo de Savina?

Ella estaba absorta. Parecía que dos ojos no eran suficientes para observar las maravillas que aquélla biblioteca albergaba. Draco giró sobre sus pasos y decidió largarse de allí sigilosamente. Sabía que si se quedaba, acabaría diciendo o haciendo alguna tontería. Y no quería implicarse emocionalmente. No más todavía. Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, cuando, Hermione se percató de que él se iba.

-¿_Nicholas_? Gracias por traerme aquí. Me gustan mucho todos estos libros. Volveré.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts estaba sumida en una extraña calma. Las clases habían continuado sin sobresaltos, y ya habían pasado tres meses desde el último ataque, aquél que se llevó a Hermione Granger. Los profesores habían notado su ausencia, pero al igual que la de Malfoy, había sido disimulada mediante justificantes médicos y millones de documentos falsos que Theodore Nott y Ronald Weasley se habían encargado de conseguir. Harry Potter, al igual que el resto del colegio, seguía pensando que su amiga estaba enferma en su casa, con sus padres, y que padecía de una enfermedad leve pero muy contagiosa que no le permitía acudir a clase. Incluso se había encargado de escribirle cartas que nunca eran enviadas por Ron, dado que jamás llegaban a la lechucería.<p>

Mientras tanto, Theodore Nott estaba al tanto de los familiares y compañeros de clase cercanos a mortífagos o los círculos más próximos a Voldemort. Nada. Hacía semanas que no escuchaba ningún rumor, ninguna pista, nada que hiciera pensar que habría algún ataque inminente al colegio de nuevo. Si estaba en lo cierto, decidirían espaciar sus actuaciones. Tanto como fuera necesario, para sumir a la escuela en una especie de letargo, hacer que todo el mundo se olvidara de ellos, para estar en lo cierto de que la próxima vez que atacaran, ellos fueran los vencedores.

* * *

><p>Desde el día en que Draco le había enseñado la biblioteca, las cosas habían empezado a cambiar. Continuaban dando clases juntos con Jack, pero más tarde, ella ya no se encerraba en su habitación, si no que se pasaba horas y horas en la biblioteca, cuya puerta estaba ahora siempre abierta.<p>

Draco observaba todas las tardes el espejo meticulosamente, para cerciorarse de los libros que ella escogía. Al haber tal variedad de lectura en la sala, se dio cuenta de que no se centraba en un solo tema, si no que leía un poco de todo: tratados de hechicería, recetas para hacer pociones, novelas muggles antiquísimas... Pero sin duda, había uno que parecía gustarle especialmente, un ejemplar raro, del que Draco era consciente no existían más que tres o cuatro volúmenes en toda Gran Bretaña: _''Historia de Hogwarts''._

Todas las tardes se repetía la misma escena: ella entraba a la biblioteca y miraba a su alrededor, como intentando averiguar si esa tarde tendría compañía. Al comprobar que esa tarde tampoco ocurriría, vagaba de estantería en estantería hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Cargaba con varios volúmenes de gran tamaño sobre sus delgados brazos, tambaleándose ligeramente, para luego acabar sentada en el sofá, delante de la chimenea, ésta encendida mágicamente. Leía un rato, luego se quedaba dormida, para despertar un rato después de un salto.

Una de tantas noches, y aburrido ya de jugar con el ordenador, Draco decidió subir a la biblioteca, convencido de que era demasiado tarde para encontrársela allí. Puede que Hermione llevara ya un buen rato dormida en su cuarto. Le apetecía leer algo, casi cualquier cosa que le pusieran delante. Estaba convencido de que la biblioteca sería para él solo, pero su idea se truncó al atravesar el magnífico arco de madera maciza de la puerta, y ver una figura de espaldas, sentada en el sillón, observando el anaranjado fuego de la chimenea crepitar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota de autora: <em>**_Hola! :) Cómo estáis? Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo. No lo tenía terminado, y quería haberlo subido ayer o incluso antes, pero me he venido al pueblo y aquí es muy difícil encontrar conexión a Internet para poder subirlo. Ahora mismo estoy en la biblioteca, y bueno, puedo actualizar. No me ha gustado mucho cómo ha quedado el capítulo, pero bleh... Creo que no puedo mejorarlo más y se va a quedar así._

_Seré breve... Parece que Draco y Hermione se van acercando más, jorjorjor. El chico sigue confuso, MUCHO, porque parece que está empezando a sentir... Cómo lo diría? **Empatía** por ella, y hasta le ha ''regalado'' una biblioteca (bueno, vale, sigue siendo de él, pero ella puede ir siempre que quiera xD)! Sinceramente, creo que Draco Malfoy no es tan de hielo como todos nos hemos pensado, y que tiene su corazoncito. Tan sólo es... Frío y calculador, pero no creo que sea tan mala persona como todos nos hemos creído, y hasta él podría tener estos gestos con otro. Especialmente si ese ''otro'' se llama Hermione Granger y la tiene recluída contra su voluntad (y porque él no tiene tampoco otro remedio...) en su casa._

_En fín, creo que el capítulo habla por sí solo y no me hace falta resumirlo, jajaja. Os dejo por hoy que no tengo mucho tiempo, la batería de mi portátil se está agotando. No sé si podré actualizar en breve, quizá un último capítulo antes de comenzar las clases (you know: Universidad. Primer año. Grado en Arquitectura en septiembre. Yay!) o quizá sea más lo que pueda actualizar... No lo sé, sólo os pido que por favor no me metáis prisa, que me siento mal por haceros esperar tanto xD. Además, tengo que volver a hacer mi examen de conducir (lo suspendí, T.T) así que, voy a tener **tiempo escaso**._

_Eso sí: me encantan los reviews, y leer vuestras opiniones al respecto. Tomatazos y arrojamiento de cualquier tipo de verdura y/o hortaliza están permitidos. Un besito!_

_Am_


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

No esperaba encontrársela allí a esas horas. Rara vez solía ella pasar tiempo en la biblioteca después de cenar, y por eso, sus planes se fueron al traste. Esperaba pasar un rato allí, sin preocuparse de nada ni de nadie, tan sólo él y sus desdichados pensamientos respecto a su vida y su futuro (si es que iba a tener de eso). Y ahora, ella estaba allí. ¿Debería darse la vuelta y volver por dónde había venido?

Demasiado tarde para eso. Ella ya se había percatado de su presencia (quizá lo había delatado la sombra que proyectaba en la pared junto a la chimenea, quién sabe), y se había girado, con la típica sonrisa tímida que dirigía a sus amigos y profesores, a aquéllos que le caían bien dibujada en su cara. ¿Era su caso? ¿Le caía bien, aunque sólo fuera cómo _Nicholas_?

Se quedó plantado debajo del quicio de la puerta, sin saber qué hacer, pero ella habló antes de que la bestia, ahora insegura, huyera de allí.

-¿Quieres estar un rato aquí conmigo? -le invitó ella, con voz adormilada pero firme. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta y se sintió un poco estúpida. - Oh, ¿pero qué digo? Es tu casa, y tu biblioteca.

Como atontado, y sin saber muy bien por qué había dicho aquéllo último, Draco se acercó un poco a donde estaba ella, sin hacer movimientos bruscos. Seguramente, se esforzara lo que se esforzase, acabaría haciendo algo mal y lo fastidiaría todo, como siempre. _''Simplemente no quiero que ella se ría de mi y piense que soy torpe o peor aún, un inepto. Sería el colmo'' _intentaba autoconvencerse Draco.

-¿Q-Qué lees? -dijo él, todavía demasiado lejos del sofá, pero estirando un poco su cuello lleno de marcas y horribles cicatrices.

-_Historia de Hogwarts _-cómo no. Además de las novelas románticas, como _''Orgullo y prejuicio''_, aquél parecía ser uno de sus favoritos. Conociéndola, lo más seguro es que tuviera millones de libros preferidos. ¿Es que nunca dejaba de leer?

-Ya veo... ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? -preguntó él, justo detrás de ella. Quizá a Granger le importara demasiado su demacrada apariencia y quisiera tenerlo lejos de ella, para evitar que la distrajera en su lectura.

-Claro. Es tu biblioteca, tienes todo el derecho a estar aquí. -le respondió ella con suavidad. A Draco le dio la impresión de que ahora su tono de voz se parecía mucho al que empleaba normalmente con sus amigos, y aquéllo lo tranquilizó un poco. _Mejor tenerla aquí de buen humor, que asustada y huidiza._

Draco se sentó, de nuevo sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, y a casi un metro de ella en el sofá enfrente de la chimenea. La sala estaba en silencio, y tuvo la impresión de que Hermione tampoco sabía muy bien qué decir, aunque puede que también fuera que estaba cansada y a punto de quedarse dormida, y no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

Intentando disimular lo mejor posible, y como excusa para entablar una conversación, él habló, y ella levantó la mirada lentamente de las páginas del gran volumen. No lo miraba con desprecio o reproche por haberla interrumpido en su lectura, tan sólo con cierta curiosidad, y aquéllo es algo que Draco Malfoy no se esperaba de ella en aquélla situación.

-Tú... ¿Estudias en Hogwarts, verdad? ¿Por eso te gusta tanto ese libro?

-Sí. Al principio sólo lo consultaba para hacer trabajos de clase de varios pergaminos, de esos que parece que no se terminen nunca. -hablaba más para sí misma que para él, y no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada. - Luego, al pasar un par de años en el colegio y recorrer sus pasillos, conocer a su gente y su historia un poco por encima, me interesé más por el castillo y por saber por dónde estaba pisando realmente.

Interesante historia, a la par que muy intelectual. Típico de Granger. No obstante, a pesar de la vocecilla interior de su cabeza, Draco no dijo nada, tan sólo se dedicó a escucharla. Cuando acabó su explicación, Hermione se quedó mirándolo. ¿Qué ocultaría aquél extraño chico debajo de su horrible apariencia? Si bien es cierto que en un principio lo odió por apartarla de sus amigos y seres queridos, y tan sólo lo veía como alguien egoísta y malvado, ahora Hermione había empezado a darse cuenta de que no era tan vil. Incluso le dio la impresión de que manteniéndola encerrada en aquélla mansión en Londres, la estaba protegiendo. Quizá de la Guerra y Voldemort; aunque si ese era el caso, discrepaba por completo en sus métodos para apartarla de aquél asunto y desconocía los motivos por los que ella había sido la elegida. Algo no le encajaba en todo aquéllo, y tarde o temprano descubriría qué era.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -inquirió ella, rompiendo el extraño silencio en el que los dos se habían sumido, cada uno metido dentro de sus propios pensamientos. Hermione se giró en el sofá para quedar de cara a él, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y el gran tomo apoyado sobre sus rodillas. Él giró un poco su cabeza, pero no se acercó.

-Depende. -contestó, temiendo que Granger pudiera hacerle alguna pregunta inadecuada y él perdiera los papeles. _Otra vez._

-¿C-cómo te sentiste? -preguntó ella, levantando ligeramente la nariz. Como cuando quería saber algo en clase de Transformaciones. Hermione comprendió por la expresión del chico que éste parecía no haber entendido su pregunta demasiado bien. - Cuando te hechizaron. -puntualizó.

Aquéllo lo tomó por sorpresa. Totalmente. Esperaba una pregunta del tipo _''¿Comes humanos?'' o ''¿Saldré algún día de aquí?''_. Pero no esperaba aquéllo. Nunca nadie la preguntaba cómo se sentía, o su opinión al respecto de las cosas. Él mandaba, y los demás acataban sus órdenes, sin importarles los motivos que lo movían a ello. Puede que por aquéllo mismo tampoco pensara nunca en sus sentimientos, y funcionara por impulsos. Si le apetecía hacer algo, lo hacía. Si quería algo, lo conseguía. Daba igual el por qué. Por eso no supo contestar a aquéllo.

-No lo sé. -admitió, avergonzado por no poder contestar a Granger por primera vez en su vida. Ella pareció un poco despagada al no recibir respuesta, pero no se lo reprochó, sino que se acercó un poco más a él.

-Debe ser incómodo hablar de algo así. No debería habértelo preguntado, pero a veces la curiosidad puede conmigo. -se disculpó ella, sintiéndose un poco culpable, y sin duda muy estúpida. Pero necesitaba saberlo. Alzó la cabeza y entre todas las marcas y cicatrices de su cara, encontró sus ojos, bajo una espesa mata de pelaje. Grises, y azul iceberg. Pensó que eran bonitos, pero de inmediato supo que aquéllos ojos que miraban al fuego fijamente guardaban mucha soledad, ira y tristeza. Había algo más en ellos, pero no sabía qué. Una cierta familiaridad con su color, o puede que con su forma. Cuando su cabeza empezó a reunir datos, y empezó a ver caras de conocidos, amigos y compañeros, creyó que su cabeza iba a explotar, así que decidió olvidar aquél detalle que le pareció insignificante. Habría miles de personas en el mundo con aquél color de ojos. _O no._

Draco se percató de que ella se había quedado mirándolo. ¿Volvía a ser guapo, o es que ahora también tenía monos en la cara? Además, ella había quedado peligrosamente cerca de él en el sofá. ¿Ya no le tenía miedo? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de quién era en realidad? Se revolvió, un poco incómodo, y ella apartó la mirada de inmediato, para después esconder un bostezo.

Incómoda con el silencio reinante en la sala, Hermione echó un vistazo al libro que reposaba sobre sus rodillas, y lo abrió por una página cualquiera. Habló de repente, sobresaltando a Draco.

-¡Oh! El ataque de los elfos y la rebelión de los duendes. -dijo ella, con la mirada brillante y emocionada. Por Merlín, tan sólo había abierto un libro. - Me gusta bastante esta parte, ¿la conoces? -preguntó ella, haciendo que Draco, antes absorto en el crepitar de la chimenea, dirigiera su mirada hacia ella.

-No, no la conozco. -decía una verdad a medias. Si bien estudiaba en Hogwarts, y sabía algo de su historia, lo cierto es que en las clases de Historia propiamente dichas no prestaba demasiada atención al fantasma que la impartía. Era un tipo demasiado aburrido, y Draco siempre acababa dormido en las lecciones, o pasándose notitas con otros Slytherin. Pero sí que le sonaba algo de aquéllo... Quizá de haberlo escuchado en alguna parte, o quizá por su familia. No tenía ni idea.

-¿Te apetece... Que lo leamos juntos? -preguntó ella, volviendo a dejarlo sin palabra por segunda vez en la misma noche. ¿Era así normalmente? Probablemente sí, si había libros o conocimiento de por medio. ¿Se comportaba así con sus amigos, o tan sólo intentaba ser agradable con él? Cuando él estuvo a punto de objetar algo, ella no le dejó mover ficha y le acabó convenciendo de que sería divertido.

-Está bien. -dijo él, dándose por vencido finalmente. Cuando se cansara, se levantaría y se marcharía de nuevo a su habitación. No duraría demasiado tiempo allí. Ella se acomodó en el sofá, al lado de él, y abrió totalmente el libro, acomodándolo en sus piernas cruzadas. Draco percibió un suave olor, como a caramelo, y supo que era ella. Empezó a leer con calma, siguiendo las líneas con sus finos dedos, para no perderse. Draco nunca se había fijado (quitando de las veces que se metía con ella, o la insultaba, nunca antes le había prestado atención) en que Hermione Granger desprendía una calma casi abrumadora. Sabía que eso no era así cuando luchaba junto a sus amiguitos, y que era entonces cuando su alma Gryffyndor despertaba. Eran dos caras muy diferentes, pero complementarias de la misma moneda.

Hermione seguía leyendo, con voz suave y adormilada. Notaba la mirada de Nicholas sobre ella, pero no la incomodaba. Estaba más que acostumbrada a leer en voz alta para sus amigos, tanto en la biblioteca cuando tenían que hacer algún trabajo, como en la Sala Común, antes de ir a cenar. Estaba acostumbrada a que Ronald se quedara observándola fijamente, con cara de asombro mientras leía, así que la mirada de él sobre su hombro, o rozarlo con el brazo cuando pasaba página no le molestaba.

Otra vez. Ella había vuelto a tocarlo, como en una de las clases que habían dado con Jack, y ni ella parecía haber sentido asco, ni a él le había importado. ¿Qué más daba? Era hija de muggles, pero puede que más inteligente que muchos de los mejores alumnos de Hogwarts juntos. Era una buena amiga, que echaba de menos a dos tipos como Weasley y Potter, y sólo por eso ya merecía cierta admiración. Mentiría si dijese que no le gustaba cómo olía, o cómo parecía hipnotizarlo el gesto que Hermione hacía para apartarse el pelo enmarañado de la cara. Jamás lo reconocería públicamente, pero la compañía de ella le resultaba _agradable_.

Un rato después, había dejado de escuchar la voz de Hermione hablar sobre bosques encantados, y magos de tiempos antiguos atacando a los elfos encabezados por Dowmpy. No supo cuándo había parado, tan sólo que un ligero peso reposaba ahora sobre su brazo izquierdo.

.-Pero qué... -supo que decir algo sería inútil, porque Hermione se había quedado plácidamente dormida.

* * *

><p>Hermione sintió algo extraño, como si le hubieran lanzado un <em>Wingardium Leviosa <em>y estuviera flotando en el aire. Abrió ligeramente los ojos, y parpadeó. ¡Oh cielos! Se había quedado dormida mientras estaba en la biblioteca, y... Y ahora no veía nada. Tan sólo oscuridad a su alrededor.

Draco notó cómo se revolvía. Había estado peleándose consigo mismo, y finalmente había decidido llevarla hasta su habitación y dejarla dormir. Se sentía como un auténtico cursi, un protagonista ñoño de novela romántica, pero no había tenido más remedio que llevarla en brazos. Su varita se habría quedado en alguno de los cajones de su mesita de noche, y así como estaba seguro de que ella sentía cierta compasión por él, él también había sentido cierta compasión por ella al verla dormir en la biblioteca. En otras circunstancias la habría dejado allí, y todo solucionado.

-¿Qué...? -preguntó ella.

-Te has quedado dormida, y te llevaba a tu habitación. No te preocupes, no te haré daño. Ni te dejaré caer. -supuso que ahora que era una bestia, podía cargar más peso del que el delgado (pero atlético) cuerpo de Draco Malfoy podría haber llevado encima jamás. Aunque lo cierto es que ella no pesaba mucho, y desprendía un agradable calor.

-Puedo andar.

-Bueno, puedo dejarte en el suelo cuando quieras. ¿No estás cansada? -para Draco todo aquéllo resultaba una situación extraña. De hecho, debería apartar los brazos y dejarla caer cual saco de patatas al suelo. Pero por algún extraño motivo, ni siquiera la orden llegó a su cerebro.

Ella no respondió a su pregunta, pero asintió ligeramente, y apretujó su cabeza un poco más contra el cuello de la desconcertada bestia, recostándose en sus brazos. ¿Tanto confiaba ella en él como para permitir que la llevara a su habitación en brazos? ¿Así, sin más?

-Supongo que si quisieras hacerme daño, lo habrías hecho ya -dijo ella, de repente, aún con la voz adormilada y los ojos cerrados. _Zas. _Draco sintió como si un pequeño, pero crucial engranaje hiciera _click_ en su cabeza. Aquéllo era cierto. Si no le había tocado un pelo, si había tratado de no asustarla, si no le había hecho nada malo todavía, era porque no quería hacerlo. Y entonces, sintió muchas cosas. Cosas inexplicables, que no tenían sentido en él, como por ejemplo, _qué le estaba pasando respecto a Granger. _La cabeza de Draco era un hervidero de pensamientos, y mientras, ella estaba allí, recostada sobre su pecho, esperando inconscientemente que él la llevara hasta su habitación, para dejarla descansar. En otras circunstancias, puede que hubiera llevado a cualquier otra chica en brazos, pero no precisamente para dejarla dormir. _¿Y si...?_ No. Era imposible. Aquéllo no podía estar ocurriéndole a él.

Sus pensamientos se pararon momentáneamente, al darse cuenta de que por fín había llegado a la puerta de la que un día fue su habitación. Ésta, por suerte entreabierta, fue fácil de abrir al empujarla Draco con un pie, así que no tuvo que soltar a la chica. Y al igual que el día en que Theodore Nott la llevó a su casa, Draco sintió un enorme impulso de dejarla caer en el colchón, cual saco de patatas. Pero no lo hizo. De nuevo, la depositó suavemente sobre la cama con dosel, mientras ella se removía en sueños. Casi contra su voluntad, como si de un impulso nervioso se tratase, dedicó un par de minutos a observarla. Entendió entonces por qué había estado obsesionado con ella desde un principio, por qué se había dedicado a insultarla, y a amargarle la existencia. _Porque pensó que así evitaría que rondara su mente. Porque era inevitable encariñarse de ella._

Enfadado consigo mismo por no haberlo entendido antes, por sentir que todo lo que había hecho contra Hermione había sido inútil y además perjudicial, se alejó de ella. Le había hecho daño durante todo el tiempo que habían estado en Hogwarts, y retenerla en su casa no sería precisamente la solución perfecta para que ella lo perdonara. Abrió la puerta de la habitación con sigilo, y volvió a mirarla. Definitivamente, ni su pelo era una horrible maraña, ni tenía dientes de conejo._ Pero no podía ser para él, porque no se la merecía._

-¿Nicholas? -escuchó su voz cansada, en la penumbra. - Buenas noches.

Y Draco lo entendió. Encontró la respuesta que no le había podido dar a Hermione un rato antes, en la biblioteca.

-¿Sabes? Al principio pensé que era injusto, y una mierda. Luego caí en la cuenta de que quizá aprendiera algo de todo esto. -dijo él, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación y salía de allí.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota de autora: <em>**_Si os soy totalmente sincera, tenía escrito este capítulo desde hacía un par de semanas, o puede incluso que más, pero quería añadirle algunas cosas más, y finalmente, se ha quedado como estaba un poco por falta de inspiración, otro poco por falta de ganas, y otro poco por culpa de la falta de tiempo que ya empieza a atacarme. Empiezo las clases el lunes en la Universidad, y me han dicho que Arquitectura es una carrera que te absorbe muchísimo, y te quita la poca o nula vida social que tuvieses, así que quiero estar lo más centrada posible durante el curso. Eso significa que no vais a saber de mí en mucho, mucho tiempo, ya que escribir me emplea un tiempo que sé que no voy a tener. Como ya dije, no pienso abandonar la historia, pero quizá me lleve tiempo continuarla. Espero que me comprendáis._

_Por lo demás, espero que os guste el capítulo. No tiene mucha acción, pero como habréis podido observar, los dos personajes van acercandose un poquito más :) No tengo más que decir, creo que el capítulo ya habla por sí solo._

_Un saludo. Aprovechad el tiempo libre que tengáis antes de volver a clase, es un consejo!_

_Am_


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

- ¿Cuándo, mi Señor? –preguntó una voz cautelosa desde el fondo de la habitación.

- Paciencia Peter, paciencia. Aún no es el momento indicado. –respondió, de forma siniestra y complaciente, cual niño saboreando un caramelo que él mismo ha robado.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué se supone que hay arriba? –preguntó ella de repente, mientras pellizcaba una magdalena y la llevaba a su boca.<p>

- Arriba, ¿dónde? –contestó él con otra pregunta, no por fastidiarla ya de buena mañana, cosa que también era muy divertida, si no porque realmente no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería Hermione. Desde que la encontró esa noche en la biblioteca, para llevarla posteriormente hasta su cuarto totalmente dormida, Draco se dio cuenta de que había cosas que estaban cambiando. Para bien, o para mal… O para ''antinatural'' o raro directamente, pero el caso es que habían pasado de tratarse de forma distante a desayunar juntos o ver la tele a mediodía, incluso llegar a leer de nuevo si los planetas se alineaban esa noche. Lo que se decía una hermosa relación carcelero-encarcelada.

- Al llegar a mi cuar… Digo, donde yo duermo… Las escaleras siguen subiendo, pero nunca he visto a nadie allí arriba. –contestó ella, antes de dar un sorbo a su taza de té y coger una galletita distraídamente. Tanto, que rozó una de las ahora bastas manos de Draco, que quería justamente el mismo dulce que ella. Él se sobresaltó, y del bote que dio apartó la mano _sin querer. _Ella no se percató del todo, medio dormida como estaba, y cogió la galleta tranquilamente.

- Ah. Ya. Ése sitio. –dijo él, volviendo a la realidad, dejando de manosear el centímetro de zarpa que ella había tocado y que él había escondido bajo la mesa casi en un impulso. No por asco, si no porque había sentido _algo_. Como un calambre. Como el primer día que descubrió lo que era un enchufe y metió los dedos dentro. – Es un desván. Sólo hay trastos y cosas inservibles, y antiguas, y… -siguió él, queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto. Por supuesto que había visitado el ático algunas veces, cuando utilizaba el sofá contra la ventana para observar _a la gente de abajo_. No supo exactamente cuándo, simplemente dejó de subir allí. Para Draco, el desván significaba soledad y en cierto modo, también desesperación.

- ¿Podríamos subir? Tengo curiosidad y… Me gustan las cosas antiguas. –sentenció ella, acabándose la galleta de la discordia, y mirándolo fijamente a aquéllos ojos grises que parecían guardar tantos secretos.

* * *

><p>¡No puedo creerme que estés así con ella aún sin aparecer, Ronald!<p>

Harry entró a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, gritando. Algo sin duda muy poco habitual en él pero que, visto el panorama, se había convertido en un recurso que utilizaba demasiado últimamente. Levantar la voz era en esos momentos, la única forma de que la cabeza de Ron comenzara a funcionar maduramente de nuevo, estando como estaba espatarrado en el sofá, con Lavender dormitando encima suyo y llamando a ''Won-Won'' entre respiración y respiración.

- Harry, ya hemos removido cielo y tierra. Hermione sigue sin aparecer. Lleva casi desde que empezamos el curso totalmente ausente, y estamos casi en verano. ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?

- No lo se, pero desde luego, no estar ahí tirado.

No quería ni pensarlo, pero era algo que había estado rondando su cabeza últimamente. Casi como última idea, se lo contó a su amigo.

- Harry, ¿te has dado cuenta de que Malfoy lleva casi tanto tiempo desaparecido como Hermione? Y si… ¿Y si tiene algo que ver?

- Las cosas están muy mal últimamente pero… Dudo que mandaran a alguien tan cobarde como Malfoy a secuestrar a Hermione. Además, si fuera una trampa, nos lo hubieran puesto bastante más fácil para encontrarla. Hay algo que se nos escapa, Ron, pero no se qué es…

* * *

><p>Para ser un desván, no tenía nada de espeluznante. Más bien era todo lo contrario: luminoso gracias al gran ventanal y las claraboyas en él, con un suelo de madera vieja, pero brillante y bien conservada que no crujía al pisar por encima. Pero a Draco no le gustaba estar allí. Aquél sitio le recordaba a cómo empezó su hechizo, y al caos en el que se vio sumida su vida de la noche a la mañana. No obstante, Hermione quería subir, y por alguna extraña razón, él no quería dejarla allí sola.<p>

No es que en aquél trastero bien ordenado fuera a hallar cosas que lo identificaran o pusiera en peligro su frágil tregua y extraña relación. Tan sólo tenía miedo de que si quedaba algún rastro de su soledad allí arriba, se le contagiara a ella.

- ¡Oh! Está todo tan bien organizado. Es como… Una especie de Sala de los Menesteres, pero sin mugre y cosas tiradas por el suelo –dijo ella asombrada, avanzando entre estanterías a diferentes alturas adosadas a las paredes, abriéndose paso bajo las cerchas que conformaban el alto tejado a dos aguas.

Él se quedó algo rezagado, muy cercano a los escalones que conducían al piso de abajo, mientras que ella casi había llegado a la ventana, donde había un sofá bajo, de un color algo anticuado, lo que quizá había provocado que quedara desterrado allí.

Hermione estaba entusiasmada con aquél lugar. Quizá no tanto como con la biblioteca, pero el desván tenía una atmósfera atemporal, algo mágico. Cuando estuvo cerca del ventanal, se giró, haciendo rebotar su pelo enmarañado recogido en una coleta, y esgrimiendo una amplia sonrisa. La primera que veía desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Y la primera que, en cierto modo, le dirigía _a él._

- Bueno… Vamos a echar un vistazo, ¿no? –dijo ella, totalmente convencida, como cuando contestaba una pregunta en voz alta en Hogwarts. Draco supo que no podría negarse.

* * *

><p>- … Y éste es uno de los primeros editores de ''El Profeta'', allá por el año 1500… -le explicaba Draco, pasándole una fotografía en blanco y negro con sus figuras totalmente extáticas. ''<em>Quizá se han cansado de tanto moverse con el paso del tiempo<em>'', pensó Hermione cuando el chico se la entregó. Habían encontrado un viejo álbum con recortes, fotografías y apuntes, y se habían dedicado a hojearlo juntos, sentados en el suelo cerca de la ventana.

- ¿Y aquí Nicholas? ¿Qué hay en estas cajas? –preguntó Hermione, girándose para coger una de las grandes cajas de cartón sobre las que estaba apoyada y arrastrarla por el suelo hasta donde él estaba.

- Vamos a averiguarlo. –con un toque de varita, la caja empezó a moverse y sus pestañas unidas por antiguo precinto, se abrieron, dejando ver en su interior más libros antiguos, marcos con fotografías, trozos de tela. Ella se asomó, casi quedándose atrapada dentro de la caja, casi más grande que uno de los baúles que utilizaban los estudiantes en Hogwarts. Draco supo que estaba perdido cuando ella empezó a sacar libros - ¡Oh! Libros mágicos, ¡y muggles también! ¡Este lo he leído, y… Oh y este también!

_¿Cómo consiguen las chicas emocionarse por cosas tan estúpidas?_, pensó él, pero a pesar de todo, podría decirse que estaba disfrutando del momento. Ella siguió soltando chillidos a cada libro que sacaba de la caja, hasta el momento en que uno en concreto llamó su atención. Se lo acercó a él, y Draco lo observó curioso.

- ¿_Jane Eyre_? Es… ¿Algún tipo de biografía? –preguntó él curioso con el libro entre las manos. Olía un poco a humedad, y sus páginas estaban algo amarillas y quebradizas, pero todavía era legible. Ella lo miró graciosa. ¿Había dicho algo gracioso?

-No, tonto. – _tonto_. ¡Lo había llamado tonto! En otras circunstancias, Hermione Granger hubiera recibido un ''Comebabosas'' de su parte, pero, en esos momentos, fuera de Hogwarts, y en aquéllas extrañas circunstancias, las cosas habían perdido su curso natural, y que le llamara tonto tan sólo provocaba en él responder con una mueca fastidiada, que la hacía reír todavía más. Draco Malfoy se había convertido en un sensiblero. - Es una novela bastante antigua. –siguió explicándole ella. – En ella, los dos protagonistas se esfuerzan mucho por estar juntos, aunque todo el mundo quiere separarlos. –él asintió con un desganado ''ajá''. – No se, hay algo… Mágico en todo eso.

_Mágico. _Hermione no se refería a la clase de magia que utilizaban en clase. Era algo diferente, algo como lo que le había afectado a él gracias a Savina, algo como lo que había protegido a Potter ante el Señor Oscuro. Supuso que también era lo que le salvaría a él… Aunque no fuera a aparecer jamás.

Hermione notó la mirada ensombrecida de Nicholas. ¿Había dicho algo malo? ¿Se habría enfadado con ella por llamarlo tonto? Ante lo incómodo del momento, siguió rebuscando en la caja, hasta que llegó a un estuche forrado en terciopelo, casi en el fondo. Nicholas parecía perdido en sus propio pensamientos, así que decidió abrirlo. En él, una fotografía muggle mostraba a una elegante muchacha sosteniendo el brazo de su sonriente marido en una escena color sepia. Ella llevaba un precioso vestido de color indescifrable, largo y ajustado, a juego con el chico que la acompañaba, con un esmoquin. En el pie de foto se podía leer algo: ''1930. Jacqueline y Philippe …oy'' Su apellido o segundo nombre había sido claramente emborronado en la fotografía, al parecer mediante algún tipo de magia.

- ¿Son familiares tuyos? –preguntó ella de repente, sacando a Malfoy de sus pensamientos. ¿Había alguna pertenencia que le delatara ahí arriba, finalmente? ¿Le había pillado? Se acercó un poco más hasta alcanzar la fotografía que ella le tendía.

- No… Que yo sepa –declaró él, intrigado con el aspecto de los personajes de aquél papel. Obviamente el apellido borrado era Malfoy, no obstante, no tenía conocimiento de ninguna Jacqueline o algún Philippe en su familia. Se quedó pensativo de nuevo, pero ella volvió a interrumpirlo.

- Es su vestido…

Hermione sacó de aquél estuche una especie de túnica perfectamente doblada, que brillaba con la luz del mediodía que alumbraba la estancia. El traje relucía, lleno de apliques plateados, azabaches y seda en perfecto estado. Era simplemente increíble. Draco supo en ese momento que tenía que verla con aquél vestido. Recordó el Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando, a pesar de ir acompañado de Pansy Parkinson en todo su esplendor, verla a ella del brazo de Krum le provocó lo mismo que una patada en el culo. Esta vez no había Krum, no había Pansy, e incluso puede que tampoco hubiera Draco Malfoy. Recordó a la chica desconocida del baile de Halloween, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo aquélla mañana en las nubes, por lo que abandonó el recuerdo.

- Deberías probártelo –dijo él, ante la expresión sorprendida de ella, que admiraba el traje de gala entre sus brazos, casi acunándolo. No era una pregunta. Tampoco una orden, pero volvía a sonar como Draco Malfoy, aunque Hermione no se percató de ello. Seguía con la tela en sus manos.

-No creo que me quedara bien. Yo no… -ella no solía llevar vestidos elegantes, ni bonitos. No iba con ella, ni con su visión práctica del mundo, donde su uniforme de Hogwarts encajaba muy bien. Sin embargo, una vocecilla en su interior le decía ''hazlo, hazlo''. Lo había conseguido en la Gala del Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando del brazo de Krum, había dejado a todo el mundo boquiabierto desprendiendo una total confianza en sí misma que jamás había creído tener. También ocurrió la noche de Halloween, cuando, se llevó como ''premio'' una rosa de parte del mismísimo, deslumbrante y tan cabrón como siempre Draco Malfoy. Aquél recuerdo la hizo reír sarcásticamente para su adentros.

- Puedes irte abajo si no quieres que te vea. –intervino él.

- No es por eso. –contestó ella, pero su gesto levantando el vestido contra sí, y girando con él pareció ser lo que la convenció del todo. Tres segundos después estaba bajando las escaleras a trompicones, haciendo mucho ruido. Joder, qué rápido cambiaban las mujeres de parecer, se dijo Draco.

Mientras ella se cambiaba, él volvió a la caja, intentando encontrar algo a juego con el vestido. No encontró nada, pero un par de cajas más atrás un precinto que decía ''accesorios'' llamó su atención. Levantó las solapas y lo que allí encontró lo dejó satisfecho.

* * *

><p>Había música de fondo llegada desde un iPod y unos altavoces colocados al lado del sofá junto a la ventana. Se maldijo así mismo por haberle dicho que se probara aquél vestido. Hubiera parecido absurdo, pero era como si aquéllos trozos de tela antes informes hubieran sido cosidos sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, resaltando su figura menuda pero con curvas, antaño escondidas bajo las túnicas de Hogwarts.<p>

Y no… De fondo no sonaba ninguna de esas baladas cursis que aparecían en las películas que Draco tanto odiaba. De hecho, el momento ya era bastante extraño como para que además, él contribuyera colocándose una vieja pajarita al cuello y un par de guantes polvorientos que había encontrado. ¡Por Merlín, era absurdo! No obstante, todo se fue al traste cuando ella lo miró a él, y él la miró a ella. Cierto es que había pasado mucho tiempo sin acercarse a ninguna chica en el último año, pero aunque hubiera tenido las citas que hubiera querido, su subconsciente sabía que entre todas, hubiera escogido a la Hermione Granger que tenía allí delante. ¿Se había transformado como él? ¿O es que siempre había sido así, pero él nunca se había dado cuenta, cegado por los prejuicios y su propia soberbia?

Eran conscientes de que no podrían quedarse eternamente allí parados, observándose de reojo, haciendo ademán de acercarse unos pocos centímetros cuando el otro no prestaba demasiada atención. Aunque estaba muerta de vergüenza, Hermione se acercó hasta llegar a la altura de Nicholas. Y mientras, la música seguía sonando. Igual que aquél día junto a Viktor, tampoco ahora sabía qué hacer, o qué decir. Estaba en blanco, y eso no le solía pasar muchas veces. Soltó una pequeña risilla.

- Vaya, llevas pajarita y… Guantes. –fue el único comentario que se le ocurrió hacer. Muy, muy perspicaz.

- Estás preciosa. –aquéllas palabras se escaparon solas de su boca de monstruo, aunque su cerebro era perfectamente consciente de que aquello era lo que realmente quería decir. Ella se sonrojó, y miró al suelo.

- Sólo crees que soy guapa porque…

- ¿Porque soy feo? –terminó Draco por ella.

- No iba a decir eso.

- No te preocupes. Soy consciente de lo que provoco en las personas. ¿Cómo podría no saberlo?

Pero Hermione no había querido decir aquello. Él siempre solía adelantarse a todo lo que ella decía o incluso pensaba, y por eso la ponía de los nervios. Pero no fue así en este caso. Ella no veía a alguien feo enfrente de ella. Veía a alguien atormentado, a un joven mago solitario que había tenido muy mala suerte. Alguien inteligente, irónico y honesto tras su fachada llena de mal genio.

- Quería decir que crees que soy guapa porque… Igual no habrás conocido a una chica hermosa de verdad, de esas que te quitan el hipo…

Él sabía que aquello era mentira. Había conocido chicas. Tantas, y tantas, y tantas que todos sus retratos juntos llenarían las paredes del Gran Comedor. Pero con ella era diferente. Los últimos días se había percatado de sus pasos ligeros, sus muecas naturales, su forma de recogerse el pelo por las mañanas, cuando desayunando le caían un par de mechones peligrosamente cerca de la taza de café. Había algo fresco en ella, algo en lo que jamás había reparado antes. Y aquél vestido plateado tan sólo lo empujó a reconocerlo.

- A mí sí que me quitas el hipo. –reconoció él, acercándole un espejo de mano para que pudiera verse. _El espejo. _Como no vio nada nuevo, Hermione se lo devolvió, rozando sus manos enguantadas, que ahora atrapaban con cuidado las de ella.

- ¿Sabes bailar? –le preguntó él, deduciendo la respuesta que iba a recibir. Y la acertó.

- Soy muy torpe.

Y era cierto. Aunque sabía bailar, Hermione había provocado un par de dolorosos juanetes en los pies de Krum en el primer baile que compartió con él. Ello no impidió a Nicholas pasar un brazo por su cintura y cogerla de una mano para acercarla hasta él. Le pegó un ligero empujón provocando que Hermione quedara en una graciosa postura de baile de competición, con la espalda arqueada hacia atrás y la cabeza mirando al techo. A Hermione le entró un ataque de risa, pero cuando se incorporó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, supo que él iba en serio.

- Pues yo no, y si te parece bien… Vamos a bailar.

El iPod pareció quedarse sin batería justo en ese instante, dejándolos sin música de fondo, y a Hermione con una cara de interrogación.

- Da igual. Puedo enseñarte a bailar un vals igualmente. Con… O sin música.

Él puso una de sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella. Se preguntó si no le daría algo así como… Asco, que él le pusiera una de sus ''zarpas'' encima. ¡Todo era tan, tan irónico!

Estuvieron bailando un buen rato. Despacio, tranquilamente para que Hermione no se hiciera un lío con los pies. Muy cerca. Él la condujo por todo el desván, girando, dando pasos ligeros pero suaves.

-Nunca he conocido a nadie como tu. –dijo ella una vez pararon tras bailar un rato, con las piernas algo doloridas, y se quedó mirándolo sin saber muy bien qué decir. Tampoco había conocido nunca a nadie como Harry y Ron, como Viktor Krum, su primer amor. Cada uno de ellos era especial, de una forma única. Pero Nicholas tenía algo mágico que poco tenía que ver con la magia que ella conocía gracias a Hogwarts.

-Supongo… Supongo que estás en lo cierto. –dijo él, bajando la mirada, siendo consciente de lo que ella había querido decir. Era un ser horrible, feo, desagradable, y por muy buena que ella fuera, era algo obvio a simple vista.

-No. Quería decir que nunca he tenido un amigo como tu. –dijo Hermione, puntualizando lo que él había malentendido. ''_Amigo''. _Lo había llamado amigo, que sin duda era mejor que carcelero, secuestrador o monstruo. Sin embargo, Draco no pudo evitar pensar que ese calificativo no le dejaba mucho más lejos del lugar en que estaría un elfo doméstico. ''Le doy lástima. Se compadece de mí''. Y eso es algo que él no podía soportar, quizá no tanto como que lo odiara, pero el sentimiento que le provocaba era muy similar. Había cambiado. No sólo físicamente si no todo él.

-Te odiaba por obligarme a estar aquí. –continuó ella.

-Lo se. Pero… El mundo está patas arriba. Y especialmente, junto a todo el Londres mágico, Hogwarts no es un lugar seguro ahora.

Se había preguntado muchas veces por qué ella precisamente, qué había hecho que él la escogiera de entre mucha gente para tenerla allí, con él, a salvo a pesar de todo. Si la conocía de algo, y si era así, de nuevo… ¿Por qué? Hermione sentía que aquélla pregunta saliendo de sus labios sonaría como una ofensa para él. Y sabía que la frágil pero cómoda tregua que vivían, y que los había llevado a los dos no sólo a tolerarse el uno al otro si no a hacerse amigos, se rompería. Hermione echaba de menos Hogwarts y a sus amigos, su casa, sus padres. Y también quería salir fuera a luchar. No obstante aquélla mansión con Nicholas y su tutor, así como con Piloto y Robby eran para Hermione como un refugio ante la guerra. Un lugar donde incluso diría que se notaba cierto calor hogareño, había galletas de chocolate por la mañana al desayunar y una compañía tan agradable como la que podría encontrar en la Escuela. En lugar de preguntar, se limitó a responder con lo evidente:

-Lo entiendo. Has estado muy solo.

Tenía razón. Todo este tiempo había estado muy solo. ''Y muy ciego'' añadió mentalmente él. Su mirada de arrepentimiento fue vista por Hermione como una ligera inclinación de cabeza, que hizo que los ojos de él acabaran posados en el suelo. Le pedía perdón, en silencio, por todo lo que la había hecho pasar estos años. No era momento de sentirse miserable. Ya no. El precio de ser alguien malo estaba siendo pagado con creces, tan sólo le faltaba dar a conocer al mundo que se había arrepentido de sus actos. Fue entonces cuando Draco deseó poder dejarla marchar. En su mente, Hermione le decía que se quedaría. No porque la obligase, o porque le diera lástima, sino porque quería estar allí, con él. ¿Por qué no le pedía que la dejase ir, sin más? ¿O por qué no se marchaba, sin ni siquiera pedirle permiso? ¿Podría ser que ya no quisiera huir, que fuera feliz? Draco no se atrevía realmente a tener esa esperanza.

Pero quizá…

-¿Nicholas? –dejó de mirar al suelo, y levantó su cabeza hasta casi su altura habitual. – ¿Por qué eres… Así?

- ¿Así? ¿Cómo? –pero entonces recordó su tapadera. Y rectificó. –Siempre he sido así. ¿Tan horrible soy?

Hermione no dijo nada durante unos instantes que a él le parecieron casi eternos. No lo miró. El tiempo se había parado. Él había dejado de respirar. Ya no había atmósfera. Todo estaba arruinado. Arruinado.

-No-sentenció ella finalmente, mirándolo directamente a aquéllos ojos grises que le provocaban tantísimas preguntas a Hermione. Preguntas que nunca se atrevía a decir en voz alta. – Tu aspecto no es importante para mí. Al principio fue difícil, pero luego te das cuenta de que en realidad no es lo más importante. Te has portado muy bien conmigo, Nicholas.

El mundo volvió a girar. La vida era un poco más hermosa ahora. No lo odiaba. No le guardaba rencor. Ni siquiera le temía. Eran… Amigos.

Asintió y después, estuvieron en el desván hasta la hora de comer, para finalmente irse a sus respectivas habitaciones y suspender las clases de la tarde con Jack, agotados por tanto ajetreo durante la mañana.

Esa noche, Draco soñó con ella. Pero no fue un sueño inquieto, extraño como el anterior que había tenido. No había tinieblas, ni gritos nerviosos o molestas carcajadas. Soñó con abrazarla. Soñó que ella se quedaba con él, que lo quería. Pero era imposible, porque ella había dicho que eran amigos.

Aquélla mañana cuando Hermione bajó a desayunar, llevaba el pelo recogido tal y como lo había hecho el día anterior, cuando se puso el radiante vestido de Jaqueline. Olía a caramelo y té, más que nunca antes.

Draco supo que aún había esperanzas.

* * *

><p><em>*Se ven tomatazos y lanzamientos de verduras varias*<em>

_**Nota de autora: **Soy plenamente consciente de que ha pasado MUCHÍSIMO tiempo desde la última actualización. Lo se, y lo siento. Pero ante todo debéis saber que escribo esto por afición, por todos/as vosotros/as y que teniendo otras obligaciones, por mucho que me gustara que lo fuera, esta historia no es una PRIORIDAD en mi vida. Mis estudios me exigen muchísimo, y este último año ha sido de locos. Tanto, que habréis podido comprobar que hasta ahora no he podido aparecer por aquí. De nuevo, lo siento. No obstante, tal y como dije en un principio, NO VOY A ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA, y por mucho que tarde... Bueno, algo es algo, supongo. Se intenta escribir tanto y tan bien como se puede, con el escaso tiempo disponible ahora mismo.  
><em>

_En fin. A todos los que sigáis por ahí... GRACIAS! Que a pesar de todo sigáis leyendo esta historia me hace sentir muy feliz y satisfecha y sobretodo, que os siga gustando. Espero que este capítulo compense un poquito todo el tiempo que os he hecho esperar, y aunque podría haber sido muchísimo más extenso, ni sentía que debía continuarlo ''por exigencias del guión'', ni quería alargarlo sabiendo que también tendría que alargar el tiempo de espera para colgarlo. ¿Comentarios respecto a este capítulo? Por hoy no, creo que mejor os los voy a dejar a vosotros para los reviews *guiño guiño*, donde podéis expresar vuestra rabia e indignación contra mí por ser una lenta... O puede que demasiado dedicada a mi trabajo y estudios, no se :/_

_Un beso muy fuerte, y espero que la próxima actualización no tarde tanto tiempo en llegar..._

_Ammy94_


End file.
